Turbo Rangers Heroes From a Different Dimension
by Blackstormturbo
Summary: Divatox is back and the Turbo Rangers now face there toughest challenge with Mark feeling empty and drained after every fight he's in. Will the Black Storm Ranger end up saying goodbye?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **I am so sorry for not updating for so long I've just been really busy and also any of you who read my other stories I'm telling you now that Lightspeed New Beginnings isn't being abandoned I'm waiting until either this story or Power Rangers Beast Unleashed is finished. Again I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you like the new chapters.

**Shift into Turbo Part1**

On another planet Divatox had gathered her forces for a meeting. Divatox was still angry over the fact the Turbo Rangers defeated Maligore and ruined her wedding.

"Piranahtrons, Mutants listen up and listen well. Those Turbo Rangers will pay for ruining my day. So I only want my strongest warriors to follow and we shall make those Turbo Rangers pay. So who's with me to destroy the Rangers?" Divatox asked

All the Piranatrons cheered and so did the mutants. Meanwhile on earth at the Botanical Gardens Kimberly and Laura were walking along.

"I can't believe this is our final year of school." Laura said

"I know this is great." Kimberly said

Just then they walked up to Jason and Joey who picking up folding chairs.

"What a great place to have the meeting?" Laura asked

"You won't think so after Mr. Chaplin finishes his speech." Jason said

"Why's that?" Joey asked

"Well I started at the start of the year so I had to sit through his speech for the Grade Twelve students and new students by the time he finished I wish I brought a pillow." Jason said

"It can't be that bad." Laura said not remembering the speech

"Its worse apparently his speech hasn't changed." Kimberly said

"Oh boy." Laura said

"So Jason, Where's Mark shouldn't he be here?" Joey asked

"Remember Mark's older and a year ahead of us and he graduated last year." Jason said

"Oh yeah." Joey said

"Have you noticed that Mark seems to be distancing himself from us?" Laura said

"Yeah I have but think about it. Mark's already graduated and he's looking for a university to get into so he'll be busy." Jason said

The three nodded and the four walked off. Meanwhile under Mark's house in a large area Mark walked in and turned on the lights. The area looked like a giant version of the Power Chamber. Mark walked up to the consoles and then lied down and went under the console and started working on it. The Area had a training room, a medical room and a few other rooms. But Mark was in the navigation room fixing the consoles. Mark then moved out from under the console and looked over and saw the Silver Space Ranger walk in.

"Zhane." Mark said

"Good to see you again Mark." Zhane said

"Did you bring the Black Astro Morpher?" Mark asked

"Yeah I did." Zhane said

"I'll contact you when I'm ready to give this to the chosen Black Ranger." Mark said

"You know who it is don't you?" Zhane asked

"Yeah I do but I need a little more time to find him." Mark said

"Ok." Zhane said

Zhane placed the morpher on the console and teleported away. Mark looked on and sighed.

"Destruction Chaos and Disorder the world will be thrown into a battle for survival the chosen of Zordon will fight this battle but only when they have gained two new allies of Black and Silver will they win. The Red will have to make the ultimate choice to save everyone." Mark said

Mark sighed and went back to work on the consoles. Meanwhile back on the other planet. Divatox was still talking to her forces.

"Rygog." Divatox said

"Yes Divatox." Rygog said

"You will be my second in command and will be navigator of the seas. I also want you to pick the strongest Piranahtrons." Divatox said

"Yes Divatox." Rygog said

"Porto all things scientific will be your domain." Divatox said

"Yes Divatox my brain power is at your disposal." Porto said

"What about me Aunty D?" Elgar asked

"What is that smell?" Divatox asked

"You threw me into the pit of eternal flames. I'm still crispy." Elgar said

"Whatever you can come too I need to keep my eye on you." Divatox said

"Yeah." Elgar said

"Now get ready and prepare to battle." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Botanical Gardens on Earth. The four Rangers and Tommy were setting the place up for the New Year meeting.

"I really hate these meetings." Jason said

"Same here." Tommy said

"Hey where's Justin?" Kimberly asked

"Oh there at Angel Grove High with Ms. Applebee. He's taking a test to see where they can place him for the school year." Jason said

"So are you guys going to tell me what happened?" Tommy asked

"We'll wait until Justin gets here he really wants to be part of it." Kimberly said

"Good point." Tommy said

Meanwhile at Angel Grove High Justin finished his test to see what grade he should be in.

"All done?" Ms. Applebee asked

"Yeah." Justin said

"Good you can go and Mr. Chaplin will let you know what grade you'll be in after the meeting." Ms. Applebee said

Justin nodded and walked off. Meanwhile back on the other planet Divatox's forces went inside the Submarine. Inside Divatox's sub.

"Alright everyone lets go and destroy Earth." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

"Prepare to teleport." Rygog said

Divatox's sub headed to earth. Meanwhile in the park on Earth Bulk was trying to get back into the Police Force with Lt. Stone. Meanwhile back in the Botanical Park Justin ran up to the four older rangers and Tommy.

"Have you started the story yet?" Justin asked

"Not yet just waiting on you." Tommy said

"Good." Justin said

The five Rangers and Tommy walked off. Meanwhile back in the Park Bulk saw Divatox's sub landed in the sea. Just then Lt. Stone appeared.

"Bulkmeier I've got some news." Lt. Stone said

"What is it sir?" Bulk asked

"Skullovitch and Tony have both made it to junior detectives." Lt. Stone said

"Alright." Bulk said

"Come on we might as well get out of here its pointless trying to get those parking tickets." Lt. Stone said

Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"Perfect now since they ruined my perfect day I'm going to ruin theirs." Divatox said

"What are you going to do?" Elgar asked

"Blow up the Power Plant." Divatox said

Meanwhile at the Botanical Garden the five Rangers and Tommy were walking along.

"So are you going to tell me the story?" Tommy asked

"Yeah it was one of the most amazing Adventures we've had." Laura said

The Rangers told Tommy about there adventure on how Jason and Kimberly found Lerigot, Zack and Trini trying to escape Divatox's grasp. The Rangers fighting the Putra Pods. The Rangers trying to save Trini and Zack. Zack and Trini turning evil and fighting the Rangers. Mark helping break the spell on Zack and Trini and the Rangers defeating Maligore.

The Rangers were back at the presentation Area.

"Wow you guys sound like you had an extreme adventure." Tommy said

"You bet we're just glad that Mark came back when he did." Jason said

"I still can't believe you don't want your powers back." Justin said

"Yeah well I'm helping my uncle at the race track and with school work and seeing the chiropractor about my back I really won't have much time. Besides I know the powers in good hands." Tommy said

"True Tommy but don't forget your still one of us." Joey said

Just then Joey's communicator beeped.

"We read you Alpha." Joey said

"Rangers, teleport to the Power Chamber." Alpha said with a laugh.

"We better go." Joey said

"Good idea." Jason said

"Later guys." Tommy said

The five Turbo Rangers walked off. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Ok so are you sure this is going to work?" Divatox asked

"Yes my queen. This detonator will destroy the entire power plant and then some." Porto said

"Good." Divatox said

Meanwhile at the Power Chamber the Turbo Rangers were there and Alpha was holding a cake.

"Wow Alpha." Jason said

"I made this all by myself." Alpha said

"Um Zordon do you know what Mark's up too?" Joey asked

"No Joey I don't. Mark's been working on something but I'm not sure what." Zordon said

"Well we better get going." Joey said

"Coming Justin?" Laura asked

"I'll be there. Alpha's just going to teach me about the communication and teleportation systems." Justin said

"Ok don't be late." Kimberly said

The four teen Rangers teleported away.

"Why must we lie to them?" Justin asked

"It's the only way Justin. They can't know about what Mark's doing." Zordon said

"I just wish there was a way to help him." Justin said

"There isn't Mark needs to leave and also his time like Tommy of being a Ranger is up." Zordon said

"I guess your right." Justin said

Meanwhile at the Power Plant Elgar and Porto showed up.

"Now Elgar remember that you must place this detonator right in the centre of the Power Plant right on the power generator." Porto said

"Yeah I know." Elgar said

Porto just teleported away and Elgar teleported off. Elgar walked off. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber Justin was looking at the data of Mountain Blaster when all of a sudden the sensors picked up something.

"What's going on?" Justin asked

"It appears something's at the Power Plant." Alpha said

"I'll go check it." Justin said

"Be careful Justin and if you get into trouble contact the other rangers." Zordon said

"Right." Justin said

Justin teleported away. Back at the Power Plant Elgar placed the detonator and the activated it. Elgar then walked off. Justin then teleported down and noticed Elgar.

"Hey Elgar I thought you were burnt to a crisp." Justin said

"Well if it isn't the Blue Turbo Ranger I thought you were taller." Elgar said

"Well let's see how good you are with out that whip." Justin said

Elgar then made a card sword appear.

"Oh how cute you must be the joker of the cards." Justin said

"Why you." Elgar said

Elgar attacked Justin but Justin moved out of the way and kicked Elgar down.

End of Shift into Turbo Part1

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Shift into Turbo Part2**

Back at the Power Plant Justin was still fighting Elgar. Just then the Piranahtrons showed up.

"So you want to up the stakes Elgar?" Justin asked.

"You bet I do." Elgar said

"Ok then Shift into Turbo." Justin said

Justin made his Turbo Morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key in the Turbo Morpher and turned the key.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Justin called

Justin then started fighting the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile back at the Botanical Gardens the meeting had started and the four Turbo Rangers and Tommy were listening to Mr. Chaplin.

"Where's Justin?" Joey asked

"I'll check you stay here." Jason said

Jason quietly walked off. Jason then made sure he wasn't seen.

"Zordon is Justin still at the Power Chamber?" Jason asked

"No he left to check out the Power Plant the sensors." Zordon said

"Knowing Justin he's most probably in trouble." Jason said

"Then you better help him." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Power Plant Justin was still fighting the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile back at the Botanical Gardens Jason walked back to the others.

"Anything?" Joey asked as Jason sat down

"Justin's at the Power Plant checking something up." Jason said

"I wonder why.' Kimberly said

"I don't want to know." Laura said

Meanwhile back at the Power Plant Justin knew he needed help.

"Hey Joey I need help Divatox is back." Justin said

Meanwhile back at the Botanical Gardens Joey's communicator beeped and the four Turbo Rangers quickly walked off.

"I read you Justin." Joey said

"I need help Divatox is back and up to something." Justin said

"We're on our way." Joey said

The four Turbo Rangers ran off. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Oh no you don't Rangers your not going to help your friend." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Botanical Gardens the five Rangers ran up to the Car park then Divatox and the Piranahtrons appeared.

"Hello Rangers." Divatox said

"You again?" Laura asked

"Did you miss me?" Divatox asked

"Not really." Jason said

"Well Piranahtrons attack them." Divatox said

The four Rangers started fighting the Piranahtrons.

"Guys go help Justin I'll handle these fish heads." Joey said

"You sure?" Laura asked

"Positive now go." Joey said

"Right. Shift into Turbo." Jason said

Jason, Kimberly and Laura made there Turbo Morphers appear then they moved there arms like a steering wheel then placed there keys into the Turbo Morphers and turned the key.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Jason called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Kimberly called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Laura called

Back at the Power Plant the three Turbo Rangers appeared and started attacking the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile back at the Botanical Gardens Joey was handling the Piranahtrons well on his own much to Divatox's hatred.

"Wait where's the Black Storm Ranger?" Divatox thought

Joey then spun kicked one of the Piranahtrons onto the ground. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Aye, aye, aye. Joey looks like he needs help." Alpha said

"I agree Alpha contact Mark." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Power Centre Mark's communicator beeped and he sighed.

"Yeah?" Mark asked

"I'm sorry Mark but Joey needs your help he's being attacked by Piranahtrons." Alpha said

"I'm on my way." Mark said

"Thank you." Alpha said

Mark stood up and grabbed the rag and wiped his hands

"Shift into Turbo." Mark said

Mark then made his morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel before placing the key into the Morpher and turning it.

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Mark called

Meanwhile back at the Botanical Garden Mark showed up and attacked the Piranahtrons.

"You ok?" Mark asked

"Yeah I'm fine. But these fish heads aren't." Joey said

Mark mentally shook his head.

"It's Morphin Time." Joey said

Joey made his Turbo Morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key in the Turbo Morpher and turned it.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Joey called

Mark and Joey started fighting the Piranahtrons and defeated them.

"Your next Divatox." Joey said

"I'll be back." Divatox said

Divatox then teleported away.

"What was that about?" Mark asked

"No idea. But we better head over to the Power Plant." Joey said

"You go I have other things to take care of." Mark said

"Ok. Later." Joey said

Joey then teleported off. Mark sighed and teleported away. Back at the Power Plant the Five Turbo Rangers all fought the Piranahtrons. Then they ran towards Elgar.

"What are you doing here Elgar?" Joey asked

"You'll find out when this place goes boom." Elgar said after teleporting off.

"What did he mean by that?" Justin asked

"Detonator. Come on we have to find it fast." Jason said

The Five Rangers ran off.

"Man this place is huge." Jason said

"We're never going to find it." Justin said

"Justin I need you to teleport back to the Power Chamber and collect the Turbo Navigator." Joey said

"On it." Justin said

Justin teleported off.

"Ok now Jason and Kimberly I want you three to search from the outside and work your way inwards while Laura and I will search from the inside and work our way out." Joey said

The Rangers nodded and ran off.

"So how do you like being Red?" Laura asked

"It's great. I mean I never expected I'd be Red." Joey said

"I have to say you look great in Red." Laura said

"Thanks." Joey said

The two walked on. Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub.

"You won't find the detonator Rangers." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber Alpha and Zordon, were looking at a wormhole.

"It's beautiful." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha it truly is." Zordon said

Just then Justin teleported in.

"Hey Alpha." Justin said

"Justin you scared me." Alpha said

"Sorry Alpha I just came to pick up the Turbo Navigator." Justin said

"Oh I um." Alpha said

Justin rolled his eyes he made a mental note to ask Mark about the wormhole. Justin made a Turbo Navigator appear.

"Later Alpha." Justin said

Justin then picked up the Turbo Navigator and teleported away.

"That was close." Alpha said

"Yes but soon we'll have to tell them." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Power Plant Jason and Kimberly walked up to Joey and Laura.

"Any luck?" Jason asked

"None." Laura said

Just then Justin ran up with a Turbo Navigator.

"I got the Turbo Navigator. Justin said

Justin handed the Turbo Navigator to Joey and Joey activated it. Then Joey found the detonator.

"Of course right in the centre of this place." Joey said

"Figures." Laura said

The five Rangers ran off. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Rygog take some Piranahtrons and stop them." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile back at the Power Plant. The five Turbo Rangers ran up to the detonator.

"Great we don't have time to disarm it." Joey said

"Quick take the detonator then use the Turbo RAM to get rid of it." Jason said

Joey picked up the detonator just as Rygog and the Piranahtrons showed up.

"Ok Joey, run while the rest of us take care of the Piranahtrons." Jason said

"Got it." Joey said

Joey ran off and the other Rangers started fighting the Piranahtrons. Then Joey called forth the Turbo RAM and placed the detonator on the Turbo RAM and got it to speed off and it blew up after the Turbo RAM got far enough away.

"Yeah." Jason said

"Thank goodness." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Look Zordon the Worm Hole is almost open." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Botanical Garden the Five Turbo Rangers showed up.

"Hey did we miss anything?" Jason asked

"Not really." Tommy said

"Great he's still going." Joey said

"Yep. So what's going on?" Tommy asked

"We'll tell you later." Jason said

"Ok." Tommy said

Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought you were trying to stop them." Elgar said

"Shut up Elgar." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Botanical Gardens.

"So all you new students and teens that are in there final year good luck and may you have a good year." Mr. Chaplin said

Everyone clapped. A bit later at the Youth Centre the five Rangers were all at the Ranger tables. The teens were talking.

"I still can't believe this is the final year." Kimberly said

"I know." Jason said

"Well we'll have to work hard." Joey said

The others nodded. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"I believe it's time to contact Lerigot." Zordon said

"I'm on it Zordon. I still can't believe the big day is here." Alpha said

"I know Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Divatox there's something you have to see." Porto said

"What is it?" Divatox asked

"Have a look." Porto said

Divatox looked into her periscope.

"Well a wormhole. Porto where does that Wormhole lead?" Divatox asked

"Eltar." Porto said

"Eltar who would want to go there?" Elgar asked

"There's only one interdimensional being on this planet that I know of that would want anything to do with Eltar." Divatox said

End of Shift into Turbo Part2

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Shift into Turbo Part3**

Meanwhile back in the Power Centre Mark was looking at the radar and growled under his breathe.

"So you're not dead Daralana." Mark thought

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the five Rangers were having a drink when Mr. Chaplin walked up.

"Ah Justin." Mr. Chaplin said

"Yeah." Justin said

"You're just the person I wanted to see. You know that test you did?" Mr. Chaplin asked

"Yeah." Justin said

"Well you're up for being part of the Freshman Class of Angel Grove High." Mr. Chaplin said

"Congrats Justin." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Justin said

Mr. Chaplin walked off. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"With out Zordon those power pukes won't stand a chance against me." Divatox said

"Yeah." Elgar said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the Rangers were talking when Joey's communicator beeped. The five teens then walked off to the lockers.

"What is it Zordon?" Joey asked

"Rangers, teleport to the Power Chamber. Mark will meet you here." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Joey said

All Five rangers then teleported off. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. Lerigot showed up.

"Thank you for coming Lerigot the Rangers should be here soon." Zordon said

"Good gateway, not stay open for long." Lerigot said

"He's right." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Um Divatox I don't think you're going to like this." Porto said

"What is it?" Divatox asked

"Well something else is coming through the wormhole." Porto said

"What?" Divatox asked

Divatox looked through her Periscope.

"No. Porto I don't care how you do it but find a way to close that wormhole." Divatox said

"Close it?" Porto asked

"Yes Close the Wormhole." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. The Six Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Hey it's Lerigot." Joey said

"How are you?" Laura asked

"I'm fine." Lerigot said

"I guess we have to say goodbye Zordon." Mark said

"Correct Mark. I am really sorry." Zordon said

"Sorry for what?" Justin asked

"That wormhole is a gateway to Eltar. Lerigot is giving Zordon his freedom." Mark said

"You knew about this?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah ever since I found out about Lerigot's powers." Mark said

"At least we can say goodbye." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub.

"Amphibitor is the perfect choice for this mission. My queen." Porto said

"Yes but I need something to distract the Rangers." Divatox said

"Hey I can be the distraction." Elgar said

"That's true you are annoyingly distracting." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"So is the wormhole open enough?" Mark asked

"Yes." Alpha said

"I hope this works." Kimberly said

"So do I. We'll miss you Zordon but I believe it's time we said goodbye." Jason said

"I agree Jason you and Kimberly have been here since the start and I am grateful for the fact I got to meet you two." Zordon said

"We're grateful to have met you." Jason said as Kimberly nodded in agreement

Meanwhile in the City Amphibitor appeared and activated the device. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber the Alarm went off.

"Oh no the Wormhole is closing." Laura said

"That's not all Elgar has appeared with five monster cars." Mark said

"This isn't good." Kimberly said

"Joey you and the other Turbo Rangers take care of Elgar while I try and locate where that energy beam is coming from." Mark said

"Right. Shift into Turbo." Joey said

Joey, Justin, Jason, Laura and Kimberly all made there Turbo Morphers appear and then moved there arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key in the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Justin called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Jason called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Kimberly called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Laura called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Joey called

Meanwhile in the mountains the five Turbo Rangers showed up in there Turbo Zords.

"Ha you think you can defeat me?" Elgar asked

"We don't think we know we can defeat you." Joey said

The five Turbo Rangers then fought Elgar with there Zords. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Come on Rangers." Alpha said

"Don't worry they can handle it." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Justin went over a jump. Laura then got her Zord to combine with Justin's Zord.

"Whoa that's one tough way to dock." Laura said

"You're telling me. I wonder how well Jason and Kimberly will do." Justin said

"Don't know." Laura said

Just then Jason and Kimberly drove past then tried to dock but bumped each other out of the way then tried again and got it then spun around.

"Leveled up and coming in." Justin said

The three Zords combined and then Jason and Kimberly appeared in the cockpit.

"We nailed it." Jason said

"Yeah but man it's hard to dock these Zords lucky for Mark his is all computer controlled." Kimberly said

Just then Joey was driving along then Elgar showed up Joey managed to pass Elgar and then get his Zord to jump over the edge and land in the back of Mountain Blaster.

"Nice shot." Justin said

"Thanks." Joey said

The Turbo Rangers then put the keys in and then braked hard making the Turbo Megazord stand up and making Red Lightning the head, Desert Thunder and Dune Star the legs, Wind Chaser the arms and Mountain Blaster the body. Elgar and the monster cars left with white flags. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the five Turbo Rangers teleported in.

"Man those Zords are hard to dock." Joey said

"You aren't kidding." Justin said

"Guys Zordon has to leave now or that Wormhole will be closed forever." Mark said

"Right." The other Rangers said

The Rangers circled Lerigot and Lerigot then used his magic and freed Zordon and sent Zordon and Alpha home.

"Bye Zordon." Kimberly said

The two beams of light entered the Wormhole. Just then the Alarm sounded.

"Oh no the Wormhole is closing to fast." Laura said

"What happens if the Wormhole closes before Zordon and Alpha make it through?" Kimberly asked

"They'll be lost forever." Mark said

"No we can't let that happen." Kimberly said

"I won't let it happen." Mark said

Mark transformed into the Black Storm Turbo Ranger and teleported off.

"I didn't know he could do that." Kimberly said

"Me neither." Laura said

Meanwhile back in the City Mark showed up.

"Hey freak show." Mark said

"Hello Black Ranger I was hoping you'd show up." Amphibitor said

"Well then shall we get this party started?" Mark asked

Mark started fighting Amphibitor and then pulled out the Storm Axe and then rolled out of the way of Amphibitor and threw the Storm Axe at the device destroying it.

"No." Amphibitor said

"Looks like you should have been a little bit more careful." Mark said

"You'll pay for that." Amphibitor said

"Heard that before and I'm still here." Mark said

Amphibitor attacked Mark but Mark quickly moved out of the way. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"That was a great shot." Joey said

"I'll say and both Zordon and Alpha made it through." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Porto, are you sure this is going to work?" Divatox asked

"Oh yes my queen. I always grantee my work." Porto said

"Then fire the torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing torpedoes." Rygog said

Just then Divatox's sub fired its torpedoes. Meanwhile back in the city the torpedoes exploded and made Amphibitor grow thirty Stories tall.

"Ha now let's see you defeat me now." Amphibitor said

"With pleasure. Black Storm Turbo Zords power up." Mark said

Just then the Black Storm Turbo Zords showed up and then Mark hopped inside and the five Black Storm Turbo Zords combined together to create the Black Storm Megazord.

"You asked for it." Mark said

"You'll pay for destroying that device." Amphibitor said

"Black Storm Saber." Mark said

Just then the Black Storm Saber showed up and then it light up in flames.

"What the?" Amphibitor said

"Flame Spin out." Mark said

Just then the Black Storm Megazord charged at Amphibitor and then spun into an inferno tornado and then struck and destroyed Amphibitor. Then stopped spinning. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Mark teleported back in and took off his helmet.

"Ok so if Dark Blue Mountain Blaster controls water what controls Fire and Thunder?" Joey asked

"Fire is Black Storm and Thunder is Dune Star. Earth is Desert Thunder and Wind is Wind Chaser." Mark said

"Oh." Joey said

"Anyway did Zordon and Alpha make it through?" Mark asked

"Yes right after you destroyed that device." Kimberly said

"Good well it's time for you to go home Lerigot." Mark said

"Bye rangers." Lerigot said

Lerigot teleported away.

"It's strange not having Zordon here." Kimberly said

"Yeah now what are we going to do with out a mentor?" Laura asked

"Actually we do have a mentor." Mark said

"Huh?" The other five Rangers asked

"Meet Alpha 6 the new model of Alpha." Mark said

"Yo-yo-yo. I'm glad at least someone knows about me." Alpha6 said

"And I'd also like you to meet Dimitria from the planet Inquirus." Mark said

Just then the Power Chamber lit up and Dimitria appeared.

"Welcome Dimitria." Mark said

"Mark it's good to see you again." Dimitria said

"It's good to see you too Dimitria." Mark said

"How do you two know each other?" Joey asked

"Dulcea and Ninjor introduced us not long after I found out I was the actual Gold Ranger." Mark said

"Oh." Joey said

Dimitria floated up to the Energy tube.

"Now your journeys are about to begin." Dimitria said

The Rangers looked at each other while Mark looked on with a smile. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"So Dimitria is here on Earth." Divatox said

"Why what's the problem with that?" Elgar asked

"She's my mortal enemy." Divatox said

"Oh." Elgar said

"This planet isn't big enough for the both of us Dimitria." Divatox said

End of Shift into Turbo Part3

**Note: **Please review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Shadow Rangers**

In the Black Storm Zord Hanger Mark was working on Dark Blue Mountain Blaster while Tommy was sitting in the car.

"Thanks bro." Tommy said

"No problem. How's your back?" Mark asked

"Better but still need to wait." Tommy said

"So you thought about what you're going to do after graduation?" Mark asked

"I think I'll go into paleontology." Tommy said

"Nice choice." Mark said

"What about you?" Tommy asked

"Don't know yet probably something do to with computers or even history." Mark said

"True. So any news from the University?" Tommy asked

"Not yet still waiting to hear back from them." Mark said

"Must suck." Tommy said

"You learn to deal." Mark said with a shrug

"True. At least you'll be leaving all this." Tommy said

"It's just I don't know what I'm fighting for even that last fight I felt empty like something was missing." Mark said truthfully

"Yeah I know what you mean. It felt like my time has come for now you know?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I feel like that our journeys have come to an end for now and they'll start up again but when I don't know." Mark said

"So any luck tracking down Daralana?" Tommy asked

"She's in Texas." Mark said

"That's why you're going not only for a chance at a new life and to discover yourself but also to take her down once and for all." Tommy said

"I need to Tommy otherwise she'll make my life a living hell." Mark said

Tommy nodded and then started revving Dark Blue Mountain Blaster's engine. Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub.

"So Porto is the detonator ready?" Divatox asked

"Yes my queen and so is the monster you asked for." Porto said

Just then Elgar and the new monster Chromite appeared.

"Don't they make a lovely couple?" Divatox asked

"Yes they do and the Chromite has that ability you asked for." Porto said

"Well shall we tell them or keep everyone guessing?" Divatox asked

"Tell then I always say. Now the Chromite has the ability to turn the Rangers' powers against them." Porto said

"What about the detonator?" Divatox said

"This is the part you'll like as it drips the colors will form a pool when all of the color has leaked out ka-boom." Porto said

"Good now let's see those Turbo Rangers stop us now." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the Black Storm Zord holding bay Justin walked in and saw Tommy and Mark working on Dark Blue Mountain Blaster.

"Any reason why you're working on that?" Justin asked

"Yeah the transformation was sluggish these Zords haven't been used in years and since Mountain Blaster combined the five together I need to make sure it's in working order." Mark said

"Cool." Justin said

"So what's up?" Mark asked

"Oh the others are doing a double date so I thought I'd come here and see what you were doing." Justin said

"Figures." Mark said

"Well I need to get going." Tommy said

"Later." Mark and Justin said

Tommy teleported away in a white beam of light.

"Isn't he still Zeo Ranger Three Blue?" Justin asked

"Yeah but since he's not an active Ranger his teleportation is white." Mark said

"Ah." Justin said

"Anything else wrong?" Mark asked

"Well I was wondering. Can the Turbo Zords combine with the Black Storm Zords?" Justin asked

"Yeah they can but only if one of you aren't there." Mark said

"Cool." Justin said

Meanwhile at the Construction site Chromite and Porto showed up.

"Ok Chromite now place the Detonator down and then activate the device when all the Colors have leaked out ka-boom." Porto said

"Ooh pretty colors." Chromite said

"Did you get any on you?" Porto asked

"Nope." Chromite said

"Good now protect it." Porto said

"Got yah." Chromite said

Porto teleported away. Just then Jason, Kimberly, Laura and Joey walked up.

"That was great." Kimberly said

"You said it." Jason said

"So now what?" Joey asked

"Don't know." Laura said

"Want to head to the Youth Centre?" Joey asked

"Sure." Laura said

"Sounds good." Jason said

"I'm in." Kimberly said

Just then Chromite showed up.

"Hello Power Rangers." Chromite said

"What the heck are you?" Laura asked

"I'm Chromite." Chromite said

"You're about to taken out." Jason said

"Shift into Turbo." Kimberly said

The Four Rangers made there Turbo Morphers appear then moved there arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned the key. But before any of them could morph Chromite blasted them and then four Shadow rangers showed up. One Red, One Pink, One Yellow and One Green.

"Oh no." Joey said

"This isn't good." Laura said

The three Rangers started fighting there morphed selves.

"I never knew we were this strong." Kimberly said

"Especially morphed." Jason said

The three Shadow Rangers grabbed hold of the three Rangers.

"Good job my Shadow Rangers now take then to the Chromite cave." Chromite said

"Right." The four Shadow Rangers said

The four Shadow Rangers then teleported the four Rangers away. Meanwhile back in the Black Storm Zord holding bay Mark's communicator beeped.

"Yeah Alpha." Mark said

"Yo. Gold you and Blue better head over to the construction site the other four Rangers have been captured." Alpha said

"We're on our way." Justin said

The two Rangers then teleported off. Back at the Construction Site Mark and Justin teleported down and saw the four Shadow Rangers and Chromite.

"What the heck?" Mark asked

"Hello I'd like to introduce you to my Shadow Rangers." Chromite said

"And what are you?" Justin asked

"I'm Chromite." Chromite said

"Well your about to be taken down." Justin said

"Justin wait." Mark said

"Shift into Turbo." Justin said

Justin made is Turbo Morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned it. But before he could morph Chromite stole his Morphing energy and a Blue Shadow Ranger appeared and blasted Justin backwards.

"That thing stole my morphing energy." Justin said

"That must be how he over powered the others." Mark said

"Now my Shadow Rangers attack them." Chromite said

The two Rangers started fighting the Shadow Rangers Mark was able to hold his own but Justin was having a tough time and got captured by the Blue Shadow Ranger.

"Good job now teleport him back to the Chromite Cave." Chromite said

"Right." The five Shadow Rangers said as they teleported off

Mark looked around and teleported off. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Mark teleported in.

"Some fancy moves out there Gold." Alpha said

"Great Shadow Rangers but how is that possible?" Mark asked

"Remember after being on Pheados have you not learned that anything is possible?" Dimitria asked

"Yeah you're right. I did learn that." Mark said

"I'm sorry Gold. For dragging you into this if one of the other Rangers weren't captured I'd have contacted them." Alpha said

"Its fine Alpha while I'm still here might as well be useful even if I do feel empty during the fight." Mark said

"So what are you going to do? Can the powers Zordon gave you be that easily manipulated?" Dimitria asked

"She sure lives up to her planet's name." Mark said

"Oh yeah." Alpha said

"Alpha do a scan on those Rangers if I'm right there might be a way to stop them." Mark said

"Can do Gold." Alpha said

Mark just sighed and walked over to the steps and sat down. Alpha started scanning the fake Rangers while Dimitria looked at the Gold Ranger. Meanwhile inside a cave. The five Turbo Rangers were being held.

"This is nuts." Laura said

"I know but what can we do?" Jason asked

"We have to do something." Kimberly said

Just then Laura noticed Chromite and the four Shadow Rangers.

"Ok you three come with me we still have to capture the Black Ranger and protect the detonator. While you pink and red stay here." Chromite said

"Got it." The Pink and Red Shadow Rangers said

The three Shadow rangers and Chromite teleported away.

"Oh no a detonator." Laura said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"The scan is complete. What are you hoping to find?" Alpha asked

"If my hunch is right there just shadows of the rangers." Mark said as he walked up

Sure enough the scan showed them that the Shadow Rangers aren't real.

"Thought so there made of light." Mark said

"And what defeats light?" Dimitria asked

"Shadows." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the cave.

"We have to contact Mark." Kimberly said

"But how?" Joey asked

"This is Mark we're talking about we'll find a way to find us." Jason said

"True." Laura said

Meanwhile at Billy's lab Mark picked up a device he and Billy had worked on. It was a homing device for the Communicators.

"Perfect." Mark said

Mark then ran out of Billy's lab. Outside Billy's lab Mark ran into Chromite and three of the five Shadow Rangers.

"So where are Red and Pink?" Mark asked

"You'll see them soon enough." The Blue Shadow Ranger said

"Really how's that?" Mark asked

"You'll find out." The Yellow Shadow Ranger said

Mark just smiled evilly and then kicked the Yellow Shadow Ranger into the shadows and the Yellow Shadow Ranger disappeared.

"No my Shadow ranger." Chromite said

Mark then went into a Spin and kicked the Green Shadow Ranger to the ground and then slammed his foot into the Blue Shadow Ranger and sending it into the Shadows and making the Blue Shadow Ranger disappear.

"Two down one to go." Mark said

"Don't think I'll be as easy as my friends." The Green Shadow Ranger said

Mark laughed and corkscrew kicked The Green Shadow Ranger into the Shadows where it disappeared.

"Hey Chromite wanna see how well you do in the Shadows?" Mark asked

"I've got to go bye." Chromite said

Chromite teleported away.

"Ok now to rescue the others." Mark said

Mark disappeared. Meanwhile back at the Cave Mark reappeared as the Black Storm Turbo Ranger.

"I love that trick." Mark said

Mark then ran inside the cave. Back inside the Cave Mark ran in.

"Hey Pink and Red." Mark yelled

"Intruder alert." The Pink Shadow Ranger said

"Shut up." Mark said

Mark threw the Storm Axe that destroyed both light sources and the bars all disappeared and making the Pink and Red Shadow Rangers disappear. Meanwhile back at the Construction site the detonator was still dripping. Meanwhile back at the Cave Mark walked up to the others

"How did you find us?" Kimberly asked

"By this device that Billy and I created it was able to lock on to your location through your communicators." Mark said

"What happened to the Shadow Rangers?" Laura asked

"They were made of light so getting them into the darkness was the only way to get rid off them." Mark said

"We have to stop the detonator." Kimberly said

"Where is it?" Mark asked

"Most probably at the construction site." Laura said

"That's where we were attacked." Joey added.

"You guys go." Mark said

"Ok thanks." Justin said

Mark nodded and teleported away.

"Shift into Turbo." Joey said

The five Turbo Rangers made there Turbo Morphers appear and then moved there arms like steering wheels then they placed there keys into there Turbo Morphers and turned there keys.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Justin called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Jason called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Kimberly called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Laura called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Joey called

Back at the Construction site the five Rangers showed up. Just then Chromite attacked.

"Hello Rangers." Chromite said

"We have got to get rid of this light freak." Joey said

"Now hasn't anyone taught you that it's not nice to call people names?" Chromite asked

"Nope." Joey said flatly.

The Rangers then started fighting Chromite.

"We have to do something." Justin said

"Call forth the Turbo Zords." Mark said through the communicators

"We need Turbo Zord power now." All five Turbo Rangers said

Just then all five Turbo Zords showed up. The five Rangers then hopped inside.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord transformation." Joey said

Just then all five Zords combined to create the Turbo Megazord. Then the Turbo Megazord blocked out the sun and Chromite and the Detonator both disappeared.

"Yes it worked." Kimberly said

"How did you know this would work?" Joey asked

"Simple he was always in the light so I figured that he has the same weakness as the Shadow Rangers." Mark said through the communicator.

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Another good plan ruined. Divatox said

"Don't worry my queen we'll get them." Porto said

Later at the Youth Centre Mark, Justin, Kimberly and Jason were there.

"Man I need this." Justin said as he took a sip of his smoothie

"I'll say." Kimberly said

Just then Lt. Stone walked up with Ernie.

"Hey Ernie." Jason said

"Hey guys." Ernie said

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Well I needed help around here and Lt. Stone offered to help out." Ernie said

"That's great." Kimberly said

Ernie and Lt. Stone walked off. Mark looked at his two best friends.

"So any luck getting into a university?" Kimberly asked

"I've applied just waiting to hear back." Mark said

"Well I know you'll get in." Kimberly said

"True." Mark said

The four Rangers clinked there glasses together and went back to talking about anything.

End of Shadow Rangers.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and also no flames.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Transmission Impossible**

Out in space a vehicle was heading to earth and was trying to contact Dimitria. Meanwhile at the Angel Grove Radio Station Laura was doing some work experience. Just then Kimberly knocked on the window. Laura noticed and motioned her in. Kimberly walked into the studio.

"Hey how's it going?" Kimberly asked

"Great it's a pity that it's only for a little while." Laura said

"Well what can you do?" Kimberly asked

"So true." Laura said

Just then both Rangers heard something.

"I must contact Dimitria immediately." A Voice said

"Who is that?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Laura said

Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"Divatox you must listen to this someone is trying to contact Dimitria." Porto said

"What? Rygog prepare to take down the messenger." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile back at the Radio station.

"Is anyone out there I must contact Dimitria immediately." The voice said

"We have to do something." Laura said

"You stay here I'll go check it out." Kimberly said

"Ok." Laura said

Kimberly teleported away and Laura went back to her radio show. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Mark was helping Tommy was some work for school.

"So you heard back from a university?" Tommy asked

"Not yet I hope I do." Mark said

"Hey don't worry with your academic record you're bound to get in." Tommy said

"I know." Mark said

Meanwhile back at the Radio Station Laura was still working on her radio station.

"This next song is a special song that reminds me of the great friends I have." Laura said

Tanya played the song. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber. Jason, Joey and Kimberly were trying to locate the signal of the transmission.

"Man I wish Mark was here." Joey said

"We can't keep relying on him all the time." Jason said

"I've got a lock." Alpha said

"Can you put it up on screen?" Joey asked

"Of course." Alpha said

The three Rangers looked and saw a space ship. Then they saw the driver.

"Dimitria can you here me?" The being asked

"Viseron my old friend what are you doing here?" Dimitria asked

"I have some urgent news for you." Viseron said

"What kind of news?" Dimitria asked

"I cannot tell you now there might be evil beings listening in." Viseron said

Back in Divatox's sub. Divatox and Elgar were listening in. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"So what's so important?" Dimitria asked

"It is very important that I tell you in person." Viseron said

"Be careful Viseron." Dimitra said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Rygog, capture Viseron." Divatox said

"Why?" Elgar asked

"Because any message that's important for Dimitria is important to me. Now Elgar go and take a detonator and go blow up the Radio Station." Divatox said

"Yes Aunty D." Elgar said

Meanwhile back at the Radio Station Elgar showed up and placed the Detonator on the radio tower. Then teleported away. Meanwhile back in Space.

"I'm almost at the earth's atmosphere." Viseron said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Lock on to vector 1 9 7." Rygog said

"Locked on to vector 1 9 7." Porto said

"Fire the capture beam." Rygog said

"Firing." Porto said

Meanwhile back in space. Viseron's ship got captured by the Capture beam

"What's going on?" Viseron asked

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Justin teleported in just as the transmission was lost.

"What happened?" Justin asked

"It appears that Divatox captured Viseron." Jason said

"Ok no more hanging around Mark for you." Justin joked.

The four Rangers laughed.

"Yo this is no laughing matter." Alpha said

"Your right but we don't have the skills to find Viseron." Joey said

"I'll try and contact Laura." Kimberly said

"It won't work the Radio's frequency will disrupt ours." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Yes we got him." Rygog said

"Good now bring him in." Divatox said

"Yes my Queen." Rygog said

"Guess what everyone the Radio Station will be going ka-boom." Elgar said

Meanwhile back at the radio station Laura was playing a song when she heard beeping.

"My Turbo Navigator." Laura said

Laura pulled out her Turbo Navigator and activated it and realized there's a detonator just outside the Radio Station.

"Man what a great time for my boss to go get something to eat when my shift ended a while ago." Laura thought.

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"So Viseron what's this message you have for Dimitria?" Divatox asked

"I'm not telling you Divatox." Viseron said

"Take him to the Sea Cave." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Back at the Radio Station Laura was trying to contact the Rangers.

"Guys come in. Alpha can you here me?" Laura asked

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"We've got to figure out a way to contact Laura." Kimberly said

"But what can we do?" Justin asked

"We have to figure out something." Jason said

"I agree." Joey said

Meanwhile in the Sea Cave Elgar and Porto walked in.

"So are you going to tell us the message?" Eltar asked

"No way." Viseron said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Make him a slave maybe too much work will get him to talk." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the Sea Cave.

"Yes my Queen. Now hold still this won't hurt a bit." Porto said

Porto then transformed Viseron into a workaholic maniac.

"Now get to work cleaning the dishes." Elgar said

"What ever you say." Viseron said

Back in Divatox's sub Viseron was doing the cleaning. Meanwhile back in the Radio Station.

"I've got to contact the others. That's it." Laura said looking at the equipment.

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"This is Laura Anderson and this one goes out to the Power Rangers I really hope there listening because I think this one is really the bomb." Laura said

"A detonator." Kimberly said

"We have to go." Jason said

"Alpha contact Mark." Joey said

"Ranger perhaps it is best you do this without his help." Dimitria said

"Ok. Now Shift into Turbo." Joey said

The four Rangers made there Turbo Morphers appear and then moved there Arms like a steering wheel then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Justin called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Jason called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Kimberly called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Joey called

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. Divatox looked through her periscope and saw the four Turbo Rangers teleport down at the radio station.

"Rygog send the Piranahtrons to the Radio Station." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile back at the Radio Station the Piranahtrons appeared.

"Looks like Divatox doesn't want us to find that Detonator." Joey said

Just then the Rangers started fighting the Piranahtrons just then Mark as the Black Turbo Ranger appeared and kicked down a couple of Piranahtrons.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked

"Laura's message." Mark said

"Ah. Thanks." Kimberly said

"Go inside the Radio Station and ask Laura where it is." Joey said

"Right." Kimberly said

Kimberly ran off while the guys fought off the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Viseron if you want to be useful go and stop the Power Rangers." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Viseron said

Back at the Radio Station. Kimberly ran into the Radio Studio.

"Hey what's going on?" Laura asked

"Later. Right now where is the Detonator?" Kimberly asked

"On the Radio Tower." Laura said

"You stay here we'll take care of it." Kimberly said

"Right." Laura said

Kimberly ran off and Laura went back to work. Outside the radio Station Viseron teleported down and grabbed the Detonator.

"You're not going to get this detonator." Viseron said

"Wanna bet." Justin said

"Hold on Justin look at what he's holding." Mark said

The Rangers noticed that Viseron was holding the Detonator.

"Put the detonator down." Joey said

"No way it's my detonator." Viseron said

Just then Kimberly ran out and all five Rangers saw Viseron blow up dew to the Detonator. Just then Viseron returned to normal.

"Oh no it's Viseron." Kimberly said

"You know this guy?" Mark asked

"He's Dimitria's friend." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Yes those Rangers failed and Viseron was blown up." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the five Turbo Rangers were now powered down.

"We are really sorry Dimitria." Kimberly said

"Guys we didn't know it was him." Mark said

"The Gold Ranger is right Rangers have you forgotten what the power of love and friendship can do?" Dimitria asked

Just then Viseron was healed.

"Power Rangers, Gold Ranger, Dimitria." Viseron said

"Viseron would you please tell me why you came all the way here?" Dimitria asked

"You have always believed that you are an only child but this is not the case." Viseron said

"What do you mean?" Dimitria asked

"Your birth records were tampered with you have a sister. A twin sister." Viseron said

"A Sister?" Dimitria said

"Yes." Viseron said

Later in the City. Jason, Kimberly and Joey were walking along.

"I can't believe Dimitria has a sister." Kimberly said

"I know it's freaky." Joey said

"Well we know she'll find her sooner or later dew to the amount of questions she asks." Jason said

"Come on want to go see if Laura's finished work." Kimberly said

The males nodded and the three ran off. Meanwhile back at the Radio Station the three ran in and Laura was on air.

"Wow." Jason said

"I know." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Mark and Tommy were sparring while Justin was watching. Meanwhile back at the radio Station. Laura's boss appeared and Laura walked out.

"Great job." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Laura said

"You were great." Joey said

"Why thank you Joey." Laura said

The two kissed while Jason and Kimberly smiled then the two broke apart.

"Come on let's head to the Youth Centre and I'll buy the drinks." Jason said

"You're on." Joey said

The four teens walked off.

End of Transmission Impossible.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Rally Ranger**

At the Rally race Jason and Kimberly were watching Justin race in the slot car race. Justin was about to pass a kid named Miles when Miles bumped Justin and made him go off into the hay bails. Jason and Kimberly ran up to Justin.

"Justin, are you ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine but my racer isn't." Justin said

"Hey as long as you're not hurt that's the main thing." Jason said

"Yeah but my racer is totaled." Justin said

Just then Miles walked up.

"Too bad loser." Miles said

"You're the loser you couldn't take the fact someone was going to pass you. You coward." Justin said

"I am not a coward." Miles said

"Actually you are Miles you bumped Justin into some hay bails if Justin got hurt you would have been in trouble and would have been disqualified." Kimberly said

"Whatever." Miles said

Miles walked off. While Justin just looked at his Racer. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub Elgar walked in.

"I have returned." Elgar said

"Thanks for the warning. Porto is my detonator ready yet?" Divatox asked

"Not yet my queen." Porto said

"Well hurry up I want to blow up the rally race." Divatox said

"It takes time to build these things." Porto said

"I don't want to hear your excuses just make me that detonator." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Porto said

Divatox walked off and Porto mumbled.

"Hey we said we don't want to hear it." Elgar said before walking off

"That's it I'm going AWOL." Porto said to himself.

Meanwhile at the race track Garage Justin walked in with his broken racer to see Mark and Tommy working on Tommy's uncle's car.

"Hey you ok?" Mark asked

"Yeah but my racers trashed." Justin said

"It doesn't matter. Just get back up and show that kid Miles what you're about." Tommy said

"Really?" Justin asked

"Yeah after all I wouldn't be who I am today if I let the other people I was racing against when I used to do mountain bike riding get the better of me." Mark said

"So what did you do?" Justin asked

"Ignored them and had fun I won because I didn't care about winning it was just a release from everything else I do. If you take it too seriously it starts to lose its spark." Mark said

"Yeah you're right. I'm going to rebuild my racer and have fun no matter if I lose or win." Justin said

"That's the spirit." Tommy said

"We'll let you get to work." Mark said

"OK thanks." Justin said

Mark and Tommy walked off. Meanwhile that night in Divatox's sub Porto walked out with one of the Torpedoes.

"You won't have me to boss around anymore." Porto said

Porto walked out and left the submarine. The next day back at the Race Track Garage Tommy and Mark were both looking at Justin.

"Looks like Justin tired himself out." Mark said

"Yeah he did." Tommy said

Just then Justin woke up and saw the two teens.

"Have a nice nap?" Mark asked

"Yeah." Justin said

"Did you finish your Racer?" Tommy asked

"You bet I did." Justin said

Justin pulled back the cover to reveal his new Racer.

"Great job." Tommy said

"Thanks." Justin said

"Come on let's get it over to the Race Track." Tommy said

"Yeah let's go." Justin said

The two teens and Justin walked off. Meanwhile back at Divatox's sub.

"Wake up losers." Divatox said

"What's going on?" Elgar asked

"Where is Porto?" Divatox asked

"I don't know." Elgar said

"Well find him. I need my detonator." Divatox said

Just then Elgar tripped over and landed on the Detonator destroying it.

"Elgar you idiot." Divatox said

"Sorry I tripped." Elgar said

Divatox shook her head. Meanwhile at the rally race Justin was at his car when Miles showed up.

"So the loser has showed up." Miles said

"You know I don't care what you call me I'm just going to have fun." Justin said

"What?" Miles asked

"You don't understand anything do you?" Justin asked

"Shut up." Miles said as he walked off

Justin laughed and went back to working on his racer. Meanwhile in the City Porto showed up and pushed over the Torpedo and made him self grow Thirty Stories tall.

"Finally a body to match my giant intellect." Porto said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"I found Porto he's attacking the city." Rygog said

"Well get him back here." Divatox said

"We'll have to shrink him first." Elgar said

"I don't care how you do it just get him back here." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Rally Race. Tommy and Mark walked up to Justin

"You can do it bro." Tommy said

Justin nodded and hopped into his racer. Just then the Race started and the racers set off. Miles was in first. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"I almost have a lock on him." Elgar said

"Well hurry up. That walking Marshmallow is going to pay for going AWOL." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the City. Jason, Kimberly, Joey and Laura all showed up morphed.

"Looks like Divatox's scientist went out on his own." Jason said

"Looks like it I'm surprised he hasn't been but on a leash." Joey said

"Would you two stop?" Laura asked

"Sorry." Joey and Jason said in unison.

Just then Porto noticed the Rangers.

"Ah Power Rangers how nice to see you." Porto said

"Let's just get this over with." Jason said

"I couldn't agree more." Joey said

"Wait where's Justin?" Kimberly asked

"Participating in the slot car race." Jason said

"Oh yeah." Laura said

Meanwhile at the Rally Race. Justin was coming in second while Miles was in first. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"I've got a lock." Elgar said

"Good now shrink him down to size." Divatox said

"Charging shrink beam." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the City the Rangers were attacking Porto with there weapons. Porto knocked Joey and Jason backwards while the other two ran up to them.

"You two ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah but this guy is one hot air balloon I want to pop." Jason said

"Same here." Joey said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Shrink beam fully charged." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the City Mark showed up morphed and powered up the Black Storm Axe Blaster mode and fired and it hit Porto with enough force to knock him over.

"How dare you." Porto said

"Easy really." Mark said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Fire the beam then get him here." Divatox said

"Firing Shrink Beam." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the City. Porto shrunk back down to normal size.

"Looks like someone is in trouble." Kimberly said

"Yeah and it looks like they won't give you a choice." Laura said

Porto got teleported away and the five Rangers laughed and teleported away. Meanwhile back at the Rally Race Justin caught up to Miles.

"Oh no you don't." Miles said

"Does he really think I'll fall for the same trick twice?" Justin thought.

Justin put on his brakes and Miles went into a bail of hay and Justin won the Race. Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub.

"But my queen." Porto said

"But nothing you disobeyed the rules." Divatox said

"Other then the fact is that you won't be able to defeat to the Black Storm Ranger with out me." Porto said

"What?" Divatox asked

"His weapons are powerful and he's very smart. You'll need me to get to him." Porto said

"Fine you'll get off the punishment this time." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Rally Race. Tommy and Mark walked up to Justin.

"Great job." Tommy said

"Thanks." Justin said

Just then Miles walked up.

"You cheated." Miles said

"What do you mean? You were going to bump into me so I put on my breaks and you ran into the bail of hay." Justin said

"So it was your own fault." Mark said

"Whatever." Miles said

Miles walked off.

"You were right Mark if you take this too seriously and it does lose its spark of fun." Justin said

"Yep." Mark said

"Come on let's go get some drinks." Tommy said

"I'll pay." Mark said

The others nodded and the two teens and Justin walked off.

End of Rally Racer

**Note: **Please review and let me know what you think and please no flames.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Hello everyone sorry that there have been a lack in chapters I plan to make it up to you. I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year. Anyway I'll stop so you can read the story. Again sorry for the lack of chapters. Before anyone asks no I haven't given up on Lightspeed New Beginnings. I'm waiting for with this story or Beast Unleashed to be finished. Ok now I'll stop enjoy I hope.

**Built for Speed**

At the Youth Centre some teens were practicing for a play then the fight scene got started it got out of hand between the two gang leaders of the Wild Cats and Guard Dogs. Laura then stopped the music.

"Guys you have to work as a team." Laura said

"Why do we always have to lose?" The Wild Cat's leader asked

"Because that's how it goes." The Guard Dog's leader said

"Enough this is just a play." Kimberly said

"Hey babe, wanna play with the wild boys." The Wild Cat's leader said

"Hey hit on my girlfriend again and you'll be in the hospital with more than just a broken leg by the time I'm done." A Voice said

Everyone turned and saw Jason wearing a Dark Green sleeveless top underneath a Black Leather Jacket, Blue jeans and Black boots.

"Oh hi Jason." The Wild Cat's leader said

Jason then walked up and took off his Jacket and placed it on Kimberly.

"Now like I said hit on my girlfriend again and I will make sure you're less of a man then you already are. Got it Jackson." Jason said

"Yes sir." Jackson said.

"And don't think you're not off the hook Craig." Jason said

Craig looked shocked and nodded.

"Now are you going to do this play or act like a bunch of little kids who don't get things there way?" Jason asked

"We'll do the play." Jackson said

"Good boy now get back to it and if you two start again I will hurt you." Jason said

"Yes sir." Craig and Jackson said

The two walked off. Kimberly hugged Jason. Jason was a little shocked he thought Kimberly was going to hit him.

"Thank you." Kimberly said

"Why?" Jason asked

"Until you showed up all they did was hit on Kimberly." Laura said

"You could have called me." Jason said

"I know but I also knew you were riding having a go riding Mark's Motorbike." Kimberly said

"Model is Harley Davidson." Jason said

"Any reason why that model?" Laura asked

"Don't know just like it." Jason said

"Boys and their toys." Laura said

"Hey it may be a toy but my true love is the woman in my jacket." Jason said

"Awe how sweet." Laura said

Kimberly kissed Jason on the lips. Jason deepened the kiss and magically removed the Jacket from Kimberly and put it back on himself. Jason broke then kiss with a gentle nip to Kimberly's bottom lip.

"Hey how did you get the Jacket?" Kimberly asked

"It's easy when you know how." Jason said

"Distract and remove nice I'll have to try it with Joey and one of his jackets." Laura said

Jason laughed and walked off. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub

"Well now how are we going to destroy the Rangers now?" Divatox asked

"With this it's the smallest Detonator I've created." Porto said

"And yet it's only $19.95 for world domination." Elgar said

"So who shall we get to deliver this device?" Divatox asked

"How about Demon Racer?" Porto said

"Of course Demon Racer." Divatox said

Just then Demon Racer ran in then ran out again.

"Just like all the men in my life." Divatox said

"I like the smell of burnt rubber smells like World Domination." Elgar said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Mark and Jason were setting up the signs Just then Jackson the leader of the Wild Cats and Craig of the Guard Dogs walked out.

"You know I hate the fact you guys get to win the fights." Jackson said

"You wanna make something of it." Craig said

"Hey what did I tell you inside?" Jason asked

"Not to act like children." The two guys said

"If you do anything stupid like Drag Race like I know full well you guys do I will hunt you down and make both your lives a living hell." Mark said backing up Jason's threat

The two guys walked off both really afraid of Mark.

"You really are creepy you know that?" Jason asked

"Yeah I think its fun." Mark said

Jason just laughed and nodded.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Kim?" Mark asked

"Oh yeah." Jason said

Just then Kimberly and Laura walked out.

"Hey you ready for our date?" Jason asked

"You bet." Kimberly asked

"Great." Jason said

"Get going love birds." Mark said

Jason and Kimberly walked off.

"So Mark what are you doing?" Laura asked

"Checking out a few things hopefully got a letter saying I got accepted into a university I am sick of waiting." Mark said

"Well I'm heading off to find Joey." Laura said

"Good luck." Mark said

Mark and Laura walked off in two different directions. Meanwhile the two gang leaders secretly

"Alright Craig drag race over at Angel's Bluff." Jackson said

"Fine with me." Craig said

The two hopped into their cars and drove off little did they know that Divatox's newest Monster Demon Racer placed a detonator in Craig's car. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber. Justin and Joey were already there when the other three Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on?" Joey asked

"Divatox has set up another Detonator." Alpha said

"Well the Turbo Navigators are on line." Justin said

"OK we'll split up to cover more ground. If you find anything suspicious contact the rest of us." Joey said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

The Five Rangers teleported off. Back at the Youth Centre Jason walked up and saw Demon Racer speeding away.

"Doesn't get any more suspicious then that." Jason said

Jason then looked around.

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

Jason made his Turbo Morpher appear then moved his arms like a steering wheel then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Jason called

On the road Jason was chasing after Demon Racer in his Turbo Kart while Demon Racer was in his car.

"Tell me where the detonator is." Jason said

"Beat me in a race." Demon Racer said

"You're on." Jason said

Jason then raced Demon Racer and managed to get past him and win the Race. Demon Racer crashed.

"You lose." Jason said

"You'll never find the Detonator now." Demon Racer said

Demon Racer then fell down and blew up. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"No Demon Racer lost." Divatox said

"Don't worry my queen I always make a spare." Porto said

Meanwhile in the City Joey and Laura were walking along. Just then Joey's Communicator beeped.

"We read you Alpha." Joey said

"Red. Pink. Divatox has just sent another Demon Racer to attack the City." Alpha said

"Right contact the others." Joey said

"On it Red." Alpha said

Joey and Laura tried not to laugh.

"Shift into Turbo." Joey said

Joey and Laura both made their Turbo Morphers appear and then moved their arms like steering wheels then placed there keys into their Turbo Morphers and turned.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Laura called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Joey called

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Justin and Kimberly were walking along then Justin's communicator beeped.

"We read you Alpha." Justin said

"Yo. Red and Pink are going after Demon Racer. They need your help I'll contact Green." Alpha said

"We're on it." Justin said

"Shift into Turbo." Kimberly said

Kimberly and Justin both made their Turbo Morphers appear and then moved their arms like steering wheels then placed there keys into their Turbo Morphers and turned.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Justin called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Kimberly called

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Hey Green, have you found the detonator yet?" Alpha asked

Meanwhile back on the road. Jason as the Green Turbo Ranger was walking around.

"Nope nothing yet." Jason said

Just then Craig's car went past.

"Alpha the detonator is in Craig's car." Jason said

"Worry about that later the others need your help." Alpha said

"Right." Jason said

Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"Oh no you don't Rangers now Fire the Torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing Torpedoes." Elgar said

Meanwhile back in the City the Torpedoes landed and made Demon Racer grow Thirty Stories tall. Just then Joey, Laura, Justin and Kimberly showed up in there Turbo Karts.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us." Joey said

"You said it." Laura said

Just then Jason showed up in his Turbo kart.

"Ok that's annoying two Demon Racers in one day." Jason said

"You said it." Joey said

"You rangers ready to be flattened?" Demon Racer asked

The Rangers moved out of the way of Demon Racer's foot. Meanwhile at Angel's Bluff. Craig and Jackson were ready to Race.

"So you ready to lose?" Craig asked

"Nope are you?" Jackson asked

"Nope." Craig said

"OK the first one to chicken out wins." Jackson said

"Agreed." Craig said

Meanwhile back in the city.

"We need Turbo Zord Power Now." The Five Turbo Rangers said

Just then the Five Turbo Zords showed up and the Five Rangers hopped inside. Then the Five Turbo Zords combined to create the Turbo Megazord.

"Looks like it's time to put the pedal to the metal and show this creep that Turbo is the only speed." Jason said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

"Don't think you'll win Rangers." Demon Racer said

"Turbo Megazord Saber." Joey said

Just then the Turbo Megazord Saber showed up and then the Turbo Megazord charged at Demon Racer.

"Turbo Megazord Spinout." Joey said

Just then the Turbo Megazord started to spin and then struck and destroyed before the Turbo Megazord finished spinning. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Great job Rangers but there's still the problem of the Detonator." Alpha said

"But where is it?" Jason asked

"Think where is a place that even Angels fear to tread?" Dimitria asked

Meanwhile back in the City.

"Of course Angel's bluff it's here Craig was heading." Jason said

"We better hurry." Joey said

"I agree." Jason said

Meanwhile back at Angel's Bluff Jackson and Craig drove their cars but just then The Turbo Megazord showed up and stopped the two. Then Jason as the Green Turbo Ranger teleported into Craig's car.

"Ok it's here somewhere." Jason said

Jason then noticed the fluffy dice and the detonator inside. Jason then quickly threw it out the window and it blew up.

"Next time don't do anything so foolish. We won't be here to save you." Jason said

Jason then teleported away. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"I can't believe they won again." Divatox said

"What can you do?" Elgar asked

"Shut up Elgar." Divatox said

"Whoa what did I say?" Elgar asked

Divatox just walked off. Meanwhile back at Angel's Bluff Jason and Kimberly ran up both now unmorphed.

"What the heck were you guys doing?" Kimberly asked

"Something very foolish." Craig said

"Yeah it's ok what we do." Jackson said

"Let's do this play." Craig said

"That's more like it oh and don't think your off the hook I'm sure Mark knows all about this." Jason said

"He always has a way of knowing what happened." Kimberly said

The two guys swallowed hard. While Kimberly and Jason both laughed at the shocked looks on the two guys' faces.

End of Built for Speed.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and please no flames.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Bicycle built for the Blues**

At the Race Track Garage. Tommy and four of the Turbo rangers were setting up for Justin's birthday.

"I can't believe Justin is turning twelve." Kimberly said

"I know it's great." Tommy said

"Hey Tommy where's Mark?" Jason asked

"Oh he's mountain bike riding." Tommy said

"He sure likes to spend time alone." Joey said

"I know I'd wish he'd talk to us." Laura said

"If only you knew." Tommy thought

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh no it can't be him." Kimberly said

"I'll go." Joey said

Joey walked over and answered the door.

"Hey Justin." Joey said

"Hey Joey what's going on?" Justin asked

"Nothing just some studying." Joey said

"Why here?" Justin asked

"Well Tommy needs help and we'd figure why not have a study session." Joey said

"Oh ok. I'll be back later then." Justin said

"Ok later." Joey said

Justin walked off and Joey closed the door. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub. Divatox was looking through her periscope.

"So the Blue Ranger is lonely on his birthday." Divatox said

"What are you going to do about it?" Elgar asked

"Simple he's going to find my present and then he's really going to get a blast out of it." Divatox said

"The Burpa monster is ready my queen." Elgar said

"Good." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Race Track Garage Justin found a bicycle.

"Wow for me?" Justin asked

Justin picked up a helmet and put it on then hopped onto the bike. Just then Big Burpa showed up.

"What are you?" Justin asked

"I'm Big Burpa going my way." Big Burpa said

Just then Big Burpa burped and caused Justin's bike to move and Justin couldn't stop it. In the park Justin was riding along uncontrollably. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber.

"Oh no Blue is out of control." Alpha said

"You best contact the Rangers." Dimitria said

"Already on it." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Race Track Garage Joey's communicator beeped.

"We read you Alpha." Joey said

"Rangers you better teleport to the Power Chamber." Alpha said

"We're on our way." Joey said

"I'll stay here and finish setting up." Tommy said

"Ok." Joey said

The four Turbo Rangers teleported off. Back in the Power Chamber the four Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on?" Joey asked

"Justin is in trouble." Alpha said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Oh no Justin." Jason said

"Alpha contact Mark." Joey said

"On it." Alpha said reluctantly

"Who is that riding with Justin?" Kimberly asked

"That's Big Burpa." Alpha said

"I'll try and slow him down you guys try and figure out how to stop Justin." Joey said

"Be careful." Laura said

"It's Morphin Time." Joey said

Joey made his Turbo Morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Joey called

In the City Joey showed up in his Turbo Kart and chased after Big Burpa.

"You'll never catch me Ranger." Big Burpa said

"Wanna bet." Joey said

Big Burpa managed to get away from Joey. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"I can't believe this Justin is on a bike with a detonator on it." Kimberly said

"Guys I need your help." Joey said

"I'll keep an eye on Justin." Alpha said

"Thanks." Laura said

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

The three Turbo Rangers made their Turbo Morphers appear then they moved their Arms like a steering wheel then they placed there keys into their Turbo Morphers and turned.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Jason called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Kimberly called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Laura called

Back in the city the three Rangers appeared in there Turbo Karts and they started chasing after Big Burpa.

"Suckers." Big Burpa said

"Jason. Go chase after him." Kimberly said

"Right." Jason said

Jason drove off while Kimberly and Laura chased Big Burpa on foot. But Big Burpa got away from them.

"Man that this is slippery." Jason said

"You said it come on let's go help Justin then worry about that thing." Joey said

"I like that idea." Kimberly said

The four Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile back in the park the four Rangers teleported down.

"Hey kid can you jump off?" Joey asked

"No my feet are stuck." Justin said

"See if you can dunk it into the water." Jason said

"Ok." Justin said

Justin then rode to the lake but his bike floated on top of the water.

"Oh no it floats." Justin said

"This is not good." Kimberly said

"Come on." Joey said

The four Rangers ran off. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Ha sorry Rangers you'll never save your Blue Ranger in time." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the park the Rangers chased after Justin.

"This isn't good." Joey said

Just then Mark showed up on his Black Mountain Bike and rode after Justin.

"Nice entrance." Laura said

"I'll say." Kimberly said

Mark then rode over to Justin. Mark then stood up making one foot go on the handle bars and the other go on the seat. Mark then kicked off his bike making it land on the ground. Mark then pushed Justin off the bike and went into a roll. Then Bike then blew up and Mark shielded Justin from the blast.

"Thank you." Justin said

"Hey I'm just glad you're ok." Mark said

Just then the Rangers ran up.

"Are you two ok?" Joey asked

"Yeah we're fine." Mark said

"Good." Jason said

"I better get going. You guys still have Big Burpa to take care of." Mark said trying to hide his anger

"Got yah." Justin said

Mark picked up his bike and walked off.

"Mark seems angry for some reason." Kimberly thought.

Just then Big Burpa showed up.

"How dare you ruin my plans?" Big Burpa asked

"And how dare you ruin my birthday?" Justin asked

"Ready Justin?" Joey asked

"You bet. Shift into Turbo." Justin said

Justin then made his turbo morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel and placed the key into the morpher and turned it

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Justin called

Justin then attacked Big Burpa and kicked him down.

"You know when it comes to hot air I bow down to the master." Justin said

Just then the other four Rangers showed up.

"Great job." Joey said

"Thanks." Justin said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Fire torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing Torpedoes." Rygog said

Back in the park the two torpedoes exploded and made Big Burpa grow Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Turbo Zord Power Now." The Five Turbo Rangers said

Just then all five Turbo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and then combined there Zords together to create the Turbo Megazord.

"Don't think you'll win Rangers." Big Burpa said

"Turbo Megazord Saber." Joey said

Just then the Turbo Megazord Saber appeared.

"Turbo Megazord Spin out." Justin said

Just then the Turbo Megazord went into a spin and then Struck and destroyed Big Burpa before stopping. Later back at the Race Track Garage the five Rangers now powered down walked up and saw Mark waiting for them.

"Hey you ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Mark said

"Thanks again." Justin said

"Hey no problem I'm just glad I got there in time." Mark said

The five teens and Justin walked off. Then Justin opened the door and realized it was a surprise part for him.

"This is for me?" Justin asked

"Yep did you really think we'd forget?" Joey asked

"Nah." Justin said

"Hey Justin someone's here to see you." Mark said

Justin then looked and saw his father walk down the stairs.

"Dad." Justin said

"Hey Justin." Justin's father said

"I thought you weren't coming." Justin said

"Hey nothing is more important than my son's birthday." Justin's father said

The Rangers, Tommy and Justin's father enjoyed the party. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Your plan failed." Divatox said

"I'm sorry my queen. But I didn't know the Black Ranger was good at Bike riding." Porto said

"Yeah is it just me or does he have a sixth sense for these things." Elgar said

"It's not you." Divatox said

End of Bicycle built for the Blues.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and please no flames.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers

**The Whole Lie**

At the Power Centre Mark was still working on the consoles when Tommy walked in and whistled.

"What?" Mark asked

"Nothing this place is impressive." Tommy said

"Yeah well nothing is easy." Mark said

"True. So how are you anyway?" Tommy asked

"I don't know Tommy. I mean I'm fine if I don't fight but when I do I feel empty like I don't even know what I'm fighting for." Mark said

"So this university thing is just a way to run away from your problems." Tommy said

"I wish it was Tommy. But I don't know who I am anymore. I mean I'm ten thousand years old my parents weren't even my true parents how can I say that I know who I am when I don't." Mark said

"True. Well I just came to check up on you I need to get back to the race track." Tommy said

"Yeah and I'm needed at the Youth Centre." Mark said

Tommy nodded and the two left the Power Centre. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre the five Rangers along with other students of Angel Grove High were cleaning cars.

"This is fun." Joey said

"I'll say." Laura said

Just then Mark walked up.

"Hey Mark." Justin said

"Hey." Mark said

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Mark said

"You sure?" Laura asked

"Yes I'm sure." Mark said

Kimberly noticed Mark was on edge about something but she didn't know what.

"We're just worried about you." Joey said

"Guys leave it. If Mark says he's fine then he is." Kimberly said

"Ok." Joey said

"Thank you." Mark mouthed to Kim

"No prob." Kimberly mouthed back.

Mark started helping the others clean the cars. Meanwhile inside Divatox's submarine. Divatox was looking at Mark through her periscope.

"So the Black Ranger is back." Divatox said

"What are we going to do?" Elgar asked

"Simple. Is mouth piece ready?" Divatox asked

"Yes my queen." Porto said

"Good now send him down to make it that Mark can't stop lying." Divatox said

"Yes my Queen." Porto said

Back at the Youth Centre the teens were still cleaning the cars when Mark sensed something.

"I'll be right back." Mark said

"OK." Kimberly said

Mark walked off.

"It's not just me Mark seems different." Jason said

"It's not just you I just wish I knew what was wrong." Kimberly said

Jason just nodded and the two went back to work. Meanwhile Mark walked around the building and saw Porto.

"Hello Porto you going AWOL again or is Divatox up to something?" Mark asked

"Oh Black Ranger I'd like you to meet my friend Mouth Piece." Porto said

Just then Mouth Piece showed up. Mark rolled his eyes and got into a defensive position. Mouth Piece then blasted Mark but nothing happened.

"How do you feel now Black Ranger?" Mouth Piece asked

"Fine." Mark said

"Hey where's the Piranahtron?" Porto asked

"You tried to put a spell on me you are pathetic." Mark said

"What do you mean?" Porto asked

"I can't be affected by evil spells." Mark said

"Mouth Piece attack." Porto said

"Bring it." Mark said

Mark transformed into the Blue Wolf Ranger and started fighting Mouth Piece. Porto teleported away. Mark attacked Mouth Piece and slammed his foot into Mouth Piece's face.

"I'll be back. Blue Wolf Ranger." Mouth Piece said before teleporting off.

"I hate it when they do that." Mark said before powering down.

Mark then teleported off. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Mark teleported in.

"Gold Ranger, are you alright?" Dimitria asked

"I don't know." Mark said

"Gold for what it's worth maybe you should tell the others what's going on." Alpha said

"Joey and Laura would just make a huge fuss over why I should continue fighting." Mark said

"What about Jason and Kimberly would they not understand?" Dimitria asked

"I don't know. I know I should tell them but I can't." Mark said

"It's ok Gold remember Jason and Kimberly are veteran Rangers they'll understand." Alpha said

"Yeah you're right. I know I'm going to feel sick and empty after this but can you get info on Mouth Piece?" Mark asked

"Sure thing." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the Piranahtrons showed up.

"Oh great." Jason said

"Time to kick some fish heads." Joey said

The five Rangers fought the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. The Alarm went off.

"Looks like Mouth Piece is back." Mark said

"Looks like it and you're the only one who can fight him without being infected." Alpha said

"True but can you tell a lie that is also the truth?" Mark asked

"Huh?" Alpha asked

"Shift into Turbo." Mark said

Mark made his Turbo Morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Mark called

On the road Mark showed up in front of Mouth Piece.

"Remember me Mouth Piece?" Mark asked

"Ah Blue Wolf Ranger. I see you've gone for basic black." Mouth Piece said

"Seems to work for me." Mark said

Mouth Piece then attacked Mark. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Yo the other Rangers are too busy with the Piranahtrons to help Mark." Alpha said

"Then should you not contact the Blue Zeo Ranger?" Dimitria asked

"On it." Alpha said

Back at the Race Track Tommy hopped out the car. Just then his Communicator beeped. Tommy walked off to the grandstands

"This is Tommy." Tommy said

"Yo Tommy. Mark needs your help with the monster the others are busy with the Piranahtrons." Alpha said

"I'm on my way." Tommy said

"Just be careful Mouth Piece can make you lie." Alpha said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

Tommy then made his Zeonizers appear and moved his arms then placed then Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

Back on the road Mark kicked down Mouth Piece then a blast came from no where and hit Mouth Piece destroying his microphone. Mark looked over and saw Tommy as Zeo Ranger Three Blue.

"Well what do you say we do this Ninja Ranger Style?" Mark asked

"I like that idea." Tommy said

"I need Blue Wolf Ranger Power." Mark said

"I need Red Ape Ranger Power." Tommy said

Mark switched to his Blue Wolf Ranger form and Tommy switched to his Red Ape Ranger form. Mark and Tommy both attacked Mouth Piece. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub

"Send in the Piranahtrons." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Oh no looks like more Piranahtrons are heading for Tommy and Mark." Alpha said

"Don't worry Alpha." Dimitria said

Meanwhile back on the road. The Piranahtrons appeared.

"Ok now this is getting old." Mark said

"Just like you." Tommy said to Mouth Piece.

"How dare you, insult me." Mouth Piece said

Just then a Blue Energy Wolf took care of the Piranahtrons.

"Gotta love the Blue Wolf Ninja Strike." Mark said after landing next to Tommy.

"I'll say." Tommy said

"Back to Black." Mark said

Mark switched back to the Black Turbo Ranger.

"Back to Blue." Tommy said

Tommy switched back to the Blue Zeo Ranger. The Rangers then kicked Mouth Piece down.

"Never mess with Black and Blue." Mark said

"Or Blue and Red." Tommy said

Both Rangers laughed. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Fire the Torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Elgar said

Meanwhile back on the road the torpedoes landed and exploded and made Mouth Piece grow thirty Stories tall.

"Oh great now what?" Tommy asked

"Hey I've got five Rescue Zords that need a good run wanna take them for a spin?" Mark asked

"Can I control Fire?" Tommy asked

"Sure. But I'm driving." Mark said

"Ok." Tommy said

"I need Strom Striker Rescue Zords now." Mark said

Just then the Five Storm Striker Zords appeared and then Tommy hopped into Storm Striker while Mark hopped into Dark Blue Siren Blaster.

"These are so cool." Tommy said

"Regretting not being the Blue Turbo?" Mark asked

"Nah Justin's doing a great job and besides like you I'll probably have a sick feeling too." Tommy said

"Black Storm Rescue Megazord." Mark said

Just then Dark Green Thunder Loader and Dark Yellow Star Racer became the feet and the bottom park of the legs. Dark White Wind Rescue became the Arms while Dark Blue Siren Blaster became the top part of the legs and bottom half of the body. Then Storm Striker became the top half of the body and the head and all five Zords combined together to create Black Storm Rescue Megazord.

"Whoa cool." Tommy said

"You haven't seen anything yet." Mark said

"Ha don't think you'll win." Mouth Piece said

"Why do they always say that?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea." Mark said

Mouth Piece then attacked.

"Not so fast. Thunder shield." Mark said

Just then Dark Yellow Star Racer lit up and the whole Black Storm Rescue Megazord got coated in an electrical field. Mouth Piece got zapped and flew backwards.

"Whoa cool I wish the Zeo Zords had that ability." Tommy said

"True but they couldn't do this." Mark said

"Do what?" Tommy asked

"Striker Lance." Mark said

Just then a Lance showed up into the hands of the Black Storm Rescue Megazord.

"Ok that wasn't so special." Tommy said

"Just watch. Earth Breaker." Mark said

Just then the Black Storm Rescue Megazord made the Lance glow green and slam it into the Lance into the ground and then a large earthquake happened and Mouth Piece sunk into ground and blew up.

"Wow." Tommy said

"I'll say that was impressive." Mark said

The two teens laughed and teleported away. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the Piranahtrons disappeared.

"Man what was that about?" Joey asked

"I have no idea but I need a drink." Laura said

"I'll buy." Jason said

The Five Rangers went inside the Youth Centre. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Why do they always win?" Elgar asked

"Because I work with idiots." Divatox said walking off.

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Mark walked in and up to Jason and Kimberly while Joey was teaching Laura a new Kata.

"Sorry I was late." Mark said

"Where were you?" Kimberly asked

"What? It was another normal day with another monster." Mark said

"OK Divatox all over again." Kimberly said

"Oh yeah." Mark said as he sat down

"What wrong?" Jason asked

"I've lost it." Mark said

"Lost what?" Kimberly asked

"The spark the reason to fight. Right now during every fight and after. All I'm left with is this empty feeling." Mark said

"So that's it." Jason said

"Yeah I can't do this anymore." Mark said

Kimberly put her arm around Mark's shoulders and pulled him to her. Jason and Kimberly looked at each other. They both knew Mark was right he had no reason to fight.

End of the Whole Lie

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers

**Glyph Hanger**

At the Stunt show Justin, Kimberly and Mark were watching an Ancient Egyptian stunt show that Jason was participating in. Then the stunt show finished.

"That was great." Kimberly said

"You said it and it looked like Jason had fun." Mark said

"I agree. You ok?" Kimberly asked Mark.

"Yeah I'm fine." Mark said

Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"Porto contact Pharaoh he owes me a favor." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Porto said

A little bit later Pharaoh showed up

"What do you want?" Pharaoh asked

"I want you to destroy this Ranger." Divatox said showing Pharaoh a picture of the Black Turbo Ranger

"Black Storm huh no problem." Pharaoh said

"I wouldn't say that he's very powerful and smart." Divatox said

"Even so he doesn't know how to combine his gold powers and turbo powers together." Pharaoh thought

"So are you going to do it?" Divatox asked

"I'll do it if it will get you off my back." Pharaoh said

Meanwhile back at the Stunt Show Pharaoh showed up. Just then Mark and Jason walked up.

"Hello Black Storm." Pharaoh said

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"I am Pharaoh." Pharaoh said

"What do you want?" Mark asked not really wanting to get into a fight

"For you to be destroyed you don't even know how to combine your golden powers and Turbo Powers together." Pharaoh said

"You can do that?" Jason asked

"Remember King Mondo?" Mark asked

"Oh that form." Jason said

"Yeah." Mark said

"So are you going to fight me Black Storm?" Pharaoh asked

"Nope." Mark said

"Fine then I'll just attack you." Pharaoh said

Pharaoh then attacked Mark but Mark flipped over and slammed his foot into Pharaoh's Staff and broke it then spun and back kicked Pharaoh into the wall.

"No my staff." Pharaoh said

"Bad luck." Mark said

"So the Black Ranger doesn't have the spark to fight anymore." Pharaoh thought

Pharaoh, teleported away. Mark just growled and ran off.

"Mark!" Jason yelled

Just then Kimberly and Justin ran up.

"What happened?" Kimberly asked

"Some creature named Pharaoh just attacked Mark and I think he must have figured out what is wrong with him." Jason said

"Oh man this is not good." Justin said

"Which way did he go?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea he ran off with his Ninja speed. So there's no way we can tell which way he went." Jason said

"I think I might know come on we better get Joey and Laura." Kimberly said

"There at Angel Grove High." Justin said

"Let's go." Kimberly said

The three Turbo Rangers ran off. Meanwhile in the park Mark had slowed down to a walk.

"How could I have been so stupid to let that Pharaoh see the regret of fighting in my eyes?" Mark thought.

Mark shook his head and ran off. Meanwhile at Angel Grove High. Kimberly, Justin and Jason walked up to Joey and Laura.

"Hey how was the stunt show?" Joey asked

"It was great." Justin said

"Where's Mark?" Joey asked

"He ran off after a monster named Pharaoh attacked him and told him something about his powers." Jason said

"You don't think." Joey said to Laura

"It's his way of coping." Laura said

The five rangers walked off. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Looks like your powerless now." Divatox said

"Please can't you make me another staff?" Pharaoh asked

"Porto, stop his whining and make him another Staff." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Porto said

"Oh and the Black Ranger doesn't have the need to fight anymore the more he fights the more empty he feels." Pharaoh said

"Perfect we can destroy the Black Ranger easily he'll destroy himself." Divatox said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Kimberly and the five Turbo Rangers walked in and up to Tommy who was having a drink.

"Hey Tommy." Joey said

"Hey what's up?" Tommy asked

"Is Mark here?" Jason asked

"No and as you can see he's not in the gym area. Why what happened?" Tommy asked

"We'll tell you later." Jason said

"Oh ok." Tommy said

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Mark teleported in.

"Yo Gold, are you ok?" Alpha asked

"Alpha can you please leave Mark and I alone. He needs to ask me something." Dimitria said

"OK." Alpha said

Alpha walked off

"Dimitria, how do I combine my gold powers and my turbo powers?" Mark asked

"I'm sorry Mark but this is something you must figure out on your own." Dimitria said

"Why me? I just want a normal life now that Divatox probably knows she's going to attack me a lot to make sure I self destruct." Mark said

"Calm down Gold Ranger getting worked up just proves Divatox is already winning." Dimitria said

"True." Mark said

Mark ran his hand through his hair. Then his eyes went Black with a tinge of gold.

"So Porto's creating another Staff." Mark said

"Mark, be careful your mind isn't ok." Dimitria said

Mark nodded and teleported off. Just then Alpha walked back in.

"But Dimitria you should have told him the truth." Alpha said

"No Alpha for it to work Mark must figure out this on his own." Dimitria said

Alpha nodded. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. The five Rangers and Tommy were having a drink.

"I'm really worried about Mark." Kimberly said

"I know but where is he?" Joey asked

"I'm going to go check if he's home." Kimberly said

"I'll go with you." Jason said

"Same here." Tommy said

The two turbo rangers and Tommy walked off.

"Should we go with them?" Justin asked

"No it might do Mark good to talk to the older Rangers." Joey said

Meanwhile back at the Stunt show Mark was walking along. Just then the Piranahtrons showed up.

"Now is not the time." Mark growled

Mark then started fighting the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile Back in Divatox's sub.

"I've almost finished the Staff my queen." Porto said

"Good then I can take care of the Black Ranger." Pharaoh thought.

Meanwhile outside Mark's house. Tommy and the two Turbo Rangers walked up just then the Piranahtrons attacked.

"Not good." Jason said

"I agree." Kimberly said

The two turbo Rangers and Tommy started fighting the Piranahtrons. Then the three defeated the Piranahtrons.

"I miss Rita's putties." Kimberly said

"You said it." Tommy said

"Come on Mark's not home." Jason said

The two Turbo rangers and Tommy hopped back into Tommy's jeep and drove off. Later back at the Youth Centre. The two Turbo Rangers and Tommy walked in and up to the other three Turbo Rangers.

"Anything?" Laura asked

"He's not there." Jason said

"Where could he be?" Joey asked

"I have no idea." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back at the Stunt show. Mark kicked down the final Piranahtron.

"I really hate fish heads." Mark said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Well it looks like Mark's more powerful than I thought." Divatox said

"My queen the Staff is ready." Porto said

"Thank you." Pharaoh said

Pharaoh, teleported off with his new staff. Meanwhile back at the Stunt Show Pharaoh showed up.

"About time you showed up." Mark said

"So you've been waiting for me." Pharaoh said

"I don't care what you said before if it's true or false." Mark said

"It's all true." Pharaoh said

Mark rolled his eyes and transformed into the Black Storm Turbo Ranger.

"Well it appears your more powerful than I thought." Pharaoh said

"Whatever I don't really care about what you think." Mark said

Mark then attacked Pharaoh. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Looks like Pharaoh is losing." Elgar said

"Good." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Stunt Show Mark pulled out the Storm Axe and slashed and destroyed the staff.

"No my staff." Pharaoh said

"Too bad for you." Mark said

Mark then kicked Pharaoh to the ground. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Well it looks like Pharaoh needs some help. Fire the torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Rygog said

Meanwhile back at the Stunt show the torpedoes landed and made Pharaoh grow thirty Stories tall.

"Ha let's see you defeat me now." Pharaoh said

"If you say so." Mark said

"Time to heat things up." Pharaoh said

Pharaoh then shot flames out of his mouth. But Mark just dashed through the fire. Mark then turned into a giant Black energy wolf and destroyed Pharaoh. Mark then landed and powered down before running off. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"What was that?" Divatox asked

"It appears Mark is the legendary Black Wolf Ranger." Porto said

"So the Prince of Neo Eltar is still alive." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Porto said

"And losing a battle with himself." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Mark walked in and up to Tommy, Jason and Kimberly and sat down.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Not really." Mark said

"No offence Mark but maybe it's time you did leave Angel Grove." Jason said

"I know and none taken. Even Zordon and Dimitria says it's time for me to move on." Mark said

"You know if you don't tell Joey and Laura there going to be annoyed." Kimberly said

"I know. But you know them they only see one thing." Mark said

"True." Kimberly said

Just then Ernie walked up with a letter in his hand.

"Hey Mark this letter came for you." Ernie said

"Thanks." Mark said as he took the letter

"What is it?" Kimberly asked

Mark opened the letter and couldn't believe it.

"What?" Jason asked

"I got in." Mark said

"What?" Kimberly asked

"For the university I applied for in Austin Texas I got in." Mark said

"That's great." Tommy said

"So did you get in for your Soccer skills or your academic records?" Jason asked

"Both." Mark said

"That's great. So when do you leave?" Tommy asked

"I still have some things to finish up here. So practically when I'm done." Mark said

"That's great." Jason said

"Thanks guys." Mark said

Kimberly, Tommy and Jason all smiled for their friend he finally had a way out of Angel Grove and he could finally start a new life.

End of Glyph Hanger.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Weight and See**

Inside Divatox's sub Rygog and Elgar were arguing about who which way the sub should turn. Just then they crashed.

"What is going on?" Divatox asked

"We crashed." Elgar said

"Oh boy Elgar you are such an idiot." Divatox said

"My queen Numbor is ready." Porto said

"Good now to sink the land into the sea." Divatox said

At the Youth Centre Jason and Joey walked in and saw Kimberly watching other teens sing.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Tryouts for a singing play." Kimberly said

"Musical." Jason said

"Whatever you distracted me." Kimberly said

"I'm distracting huh?" Jason asked

"In a good way." Kimberly said

"You're lucky. No tickle torture." Jason said

Joey laughed and went back to looking at the stage.

"How come you're not trying out?" Jason asked

"Laura's trying out for it." Kimberly said

"Well Laura should win after all she can sing." Joey said

"She can?" Jason and Kimberly asked

"Yeah. I heard her singing to herself once." Joey said

Laura sang her song and walked up to Kimberly, Joey and Jason.

"You were great." Joey said

"Thanks." Laura said as she kissed her boyfriend

Joey then broke the kiss and hugged Laura.

"Hey Jason why are you dressed in a Black dressed jacket, Green sleeveless shirt, Black jeans and Black boots?" Laura asked

"Because this lady in yellow and I are supposed to be going on a date." Jason said

"Oh sorry I forgot." Kimberly said

"You have really got to stop hanging around Tommy." Jason said

"Go have fun." Laura said

"But I'm not dressed for it." Kimberly said

"You're always dressed for a date in my eyes." Jason whispered into Kimberly's ear

"Ok let's go." Kimberly said

The two walked off.

"What did he say to her?" Laura asked

"I have no idea but it worked." Joey said

Just then the director walked up to Laura.

"Laura you are my lead performer." The Director said

"Thank you so much." Laura said

Meanwhile on the beach. Mark was helping Justin with his science project.

"You sure you want to do this science experiment?" Mark asked

"Of course I've always been fascinated with the ebb and flow of the tides." Justin said

"Ok." Mark said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Rygog send the Piranahtrons to attack the Blue and Black Rangers." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile back at the beach the Piranahtrons showed up.

"This is not what we needed." Justin said

"You said it." Mark said

The two then started fighting the Piranahtrons. The two managed to defeat the Piranahtrons.

"I can't wait till I leave." Mark said

"I'll bet." Justin said

"Teleport to the Power Chamber and see what Divatox is up too. I need to finish off a few things." Mark said

"Good idea." Justin said

Justin teleported away while Mark walked off. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Joey and Laura were having something to eat

"I'm so glad I've got the lead role in the musical." Laura said

"You should be." Joey said

"Yeah I am. Well I need to go home and get ready." Laura said

"I'll walk you." Joey said

"Thanks." Laura said

The couple then walked off. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Well maybe I can stop the Pink Ranger." Divatox thought.

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre. Mark walked in and up to Tommy who was punching the boxing bag.

"Sorry I'm late. Divatox decided to send her fish army." Mark said

"Figures. Well I'm ready whenever you are." Tommy said

"I'll just get changed and I'll be right with you." Mark said

Tommy nodded and Mark walked off to get changed. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"I wonder why the Black Ranger isn't with the other rangers." Divatox thought.

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Mark and Tommy were sparring. The two stopped to have a drink.

"Thanks for this. I really need to get back into shape." Tommy said

"It's not your fault Tommy you hurt your back." Mark said

"I know but I like to stay in shape." Tommy said

"True." Mark said

"So you all set to head over to Texas?" Tommy asked

"Almost I still have to tell Joey and Laura if I can find them." Mark said

"True." Tommy said

The two went back to sparring. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"This is perfect the Black Ranger is leaving." Divatox said

"That's good how?" Elgar asked

"The Rangers are losing their tech expert you idiot." Divatox said

"Oh." Elgar said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre. Mark and Tommy were having a smoothie when Mark's communicator beeped. Mark just rolled his eyes and went to the lockers while Tommy stayed put.

"Yeah." Mark said

"Sorry to contact you but I can't contact Jason and Kimberly." Justin said

"They're on a date." Mark said

"I know." Justin said

"Look try and contact them again this time increase the gage on their communicators." Mark said

"I can do that?" Justin asked

"Yeah." Mark said

"Ok." Justin said

Mark walked back to Tommy and sat down. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"My Queen two of the turbo Rangers are walking along in the street." Rygog said

"Well then send Numbor." Divatox said

"Yes Empress." Rygog said

Meanwhile in the street. Laura and Joey were walking along. Just then Numbor showed up.

"What are you?" Laura asked

"Numbor's my name. Numbers my game." Numbor said

Numbor then blasted Laura with a beam then teleported away.

"Are you ok?" Joey asked

"Yeah I think so." Laura said

Just then Joey helped Laura up but Laura was as light as a feather.

"Alpha teleport myself and Laura to the Power Chamber." Joey said

"On it." Alpha said

Just then the two teens were teleported away. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber the two teens teleported in. Just then Kimberly and Jason teleported in then they saw Laura on the roof

"What's up with Laura?" Jason asked

"Numbor hit me with a beam and it made me as light as a feather." Laura said

"Oh boy." Kimberly said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Joey asked

"Looks like Numbor is back at the Beach trying to make the land sink." Alpha said

"You guys try and stop him." Laura said

The four Turbo Rangers nodded.

"Shift into Turbo." Joey said

The four Turbo Rangers made their Turbo Morphers appear then moved their arms like a steering wheel and then placed there keys into their Turbo Morphers and turned.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Justin called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Jason called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Kimberly called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Joey called

Back at the Beach the four Turbo Rangers teleported down and saw Numbor.

"This ends here Numbor." Joey said

"Don't think so." Numbor said

Just then Numbor blasted the four Rangers. Numbor then went to blast Joey but Joey pulled out the Lightning Sword and reflected the blast back at Numbor.

"Hey no fair." Numbor said

"Too bad. You mess with my girlfriend you mess with me." Joey said

Numbor stood up and Joey slashed Numbor with the Turbo Saber and Lighting Sword. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Dimitria isn't there a way to get Laura down?" Alpha asked

"Doesn't the answer to that question lie within Laura?" Dimitria asked

"What do you mean?" Laura asked

"Think." Dimitria said

"Wait Mark. He said that true beauty comes from within it doesn't matter what I look like on the outside." Laura said

Just then Laura fell to the ground.

"Thanks Dimitria." Laura said

"Yo. You better go help the other rangers." Alpha said

"Right. Shift into Turbo." Laura said

Laura made her Turbo Morpher appear then moved her arms like a steering wheel then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Laura called

Meanwhile back at the Beach Justin blasted Numbor with the Hand Blasters while Jason blasted Numbor with the Thunder Cannon. Then Joey attacked Numbor with the Lightning Sword while Kimberly attacked with the Star Chargers. Just then Laura showed up and fired at Numbor with the Wind Fire and destroyed him.

"Nice shot." Joey said

"Thanks." Laura said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Rygog fire the torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Rygog said

Meanwhile back at the Beach the torpedoes landed and exploded then made Numbor grow Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Turbo Zord Power now." All five Rangers said

Just then all five Turbo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and then combined there Zords together to create the Turbo Megazord.

"You rangers are going to be subtracted from this equation." Numbor said

"Not today. Turbo Megazord Saber." Joey said

Just then the Turbo Megazord saber appeared.

"Turbo Megazord Spin out." Laura said

Just then the Turbo Megazord charged at Numbor then went into a spin and then struck and destroyed Numbor before stopping. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"You failed again." Divatox said

"We're sorry Divatox." Rygog said

"You idiots give me such a headache." Divatox said

Later back at the Youth Centre the musical went off without a hitch. After the Musical Jason and Kimberly went on another date, Tommy took Justin home while Mark, Joey and Laura were all sitting around the Ranger table.

"You were great Laura." Joey said

"Thanks." Laura said

"Guys." Mark said

"Yeah." Joey said

"I'm going to be leaving soon." Mark said

"Back to Pheados?" Joey asked

"No to Texas. I just got accepted into the university I applied for." Mark said

"What?" Joey and Laura asked

"You can't leave us." Joey said

"Yeah we need you." Laura said

"Guys I need to do this." Mark said

"We need you here your part of the team." Joey said

"Yeah you know a lot about all this we need you." Laura said

Mark was trying to keep his anger in check but Joey and Laura were making it hard for him to keep his cool.

"This is for my own good I need to get away." Mark said

"No you're running away." Joey said

"I'm not running Joey. I'm living my life." Mark said

"I'm the leader of the team and you're staying." Joey said

Mark stood up and put his Jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Laura asked

"Home to start packing. I'm not staying here." Mark said as he walked off

Just then Ernie walked up.

"Why is he leaving?" Laura asked

"Don't worry we'll talk him out of it." Joey said

"Joey this isn't about you this is about what Mark wants can't you be happy for your friend?" Ernie asked

Joey and Laura looked on as Ernie walked off.

End of Weight and See.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Millennium Message**

At the Youth Centre Mark was helping Justin with his homework while Kimberly was doing her gymnastics while Jason was helping Tommy get back into shape. Just then Kimberly hopped off the Balancing Bar and walked over to Justin and Mark.

"Hey how you holding up?" Kimberly asked

"I'll be better when Joey and Laura get off my back." Mark said

"Why?" Justin asked

"Joey calls me and starts going on about why I should stay and then I hang up on him then Laura calls and the same thing so I hang up. The more they do this the more I want to leave." Mark said

"Hey you're doing the right thing Mark." Kimberly said

"I hope so." Mark said

Kimberly and Justin just looked at each other. Just then the ground started to shake.

"What the?" Justin asked

"I have no idea." Mark said

Just then Jason and Tommy walked up.

"You guys ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah but what was that?" Justin asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

"Come on we better get to the Power Chamber." Mark said

"I'll keep an eye on your stuff Justin." Tommy said

"Thanks." Justin said

Mark, Kimberly, Jason and Justin all walked off. Meanwhile at the Beach Divatox was enjoying some time out of the Submarine. Just then another Earthquake happened and Divatox fell off her chair.

"You ok Aunty D?" Elgar asked

"I'm fine what is going on?" Divatox asked

"I have no idea." Rygog said

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber the four Rangers teleported down.

"What's going on Alpha?" Justin asked

"I have no idea." Alpha said

Just then Mark's eyes suddenly went black with a golden tinge. Mark then saw a vision of Six Rangers fighting a new enemy and then an alliance of old enemies and Divatox happening Mark also saw that the Rangers were Jason, Kimberly, Joey and Laura along with Zhane and Carlos the guy from his soccer team. Mark's eyes then returned to normal.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Mark said

"What happened?" Jason asked

"I wish I could tell you but I don't understand it either." Mark said

"Was it a vision of the future?" Dimitria asked

"You could say that." Mark said

"What was it about?" Kimberly asked

"Truth is I have no idea." Mark said

"In other words you can't tell us." Justin said

"Yeah." Mark said

"Ok." Kimberly said

"So Carlos is the Black Space Ranger. I'll need to talk to him." Mark thought

Meanwhile back at the Beach a space ship landed. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"What is that?" Jason asked

"Blue Senturion I heard about them when I was on Pheados. There Galactic police robots and they can't be turned evil. But they aren't always too bright and will believe anything." Mark said

"We have to find him." Kimberly said

"I agree he holds a message." Mark said

"What message?" Kimberly asked

"What I saw in my vision." Mark said

"What was that?" Justin asked

"I'll tell you after we get Blue Senturion." Mark said

"Good idea." Justin said

"You know I'm surprised that Joey and Laura haven't shown up." Kimberly said

"Laura's with her parents and Joey is in Stone Canyon for a Karate Competition." Mark said

"So now what?" Justin asked

"We need to get to work finding the Blue Senturion." Mark said

"Let's spilt up." Jason said

"Good idea as long as I don't have to fight I should be alright." Mark said

"Be careful Rangers." Dimitria said

"You got it." Kimberly said

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

The four turbo Rangers then made their Turbo Morphers appear and then moved their arms like steering wheels and then placed there keys into their morphers and turned.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Justin called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Jason called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Kimberly called

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Mark called

The four Rangers teleported to different locations. Meanwhile back at the beach Divatox's crew found Blue Senturion. A bit later inside Divatox's sub.

"What is it?" Divatox asked

"A Blue Senturion." Porto said

"Can you turn him evil?" Divatox asked

"No." Porto said

Just then Porto activated the Blue Senturion.

"I am the Blue Senturion and I have a message for the Gold Ranger and Dimitria." Blue Senturion said

"I'm Dimitria what is this message you have for me?" Divatox asked imitating Dimitria's voice.

Just then the Blue Senturion showed Divatox the message and the Six Rangers.

"Thank you Blue Senturion." Divatox said

"You are most welcome." Blue Senturion said

"Divatox. The Black Turbo Ranger has been spotted in the city." Rygog whispered

"Send the Piranahtrons to attack him." Divatox whispered back.

Meanwhile in the city Mark was walking along.

"Man this place is a ghost town." Mark thought.

Just then the Piaranhtrons attacked. Mark started fighting the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Blue Senturion look that Ranger is attacking those innocent beings." Divatox said in Dimitria's voice.

"Then I will stop him." Blue Senturion said

Blue Senturion teleported away.

"I can't believe he fell for that." Elgar said

"Well they maybe galactic police but there not to bright." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the city Mark took down the last Piranahton.

"Man I hate those things." Mark said

Just then Mark got hit with a blast but didn't fall down.

"Ouch." Mark said

Mark then looked and saw the Blue Senturion holding his blaster.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Mark said

"You will pay for hurting those creatures." Blue Senturion said

"You fell for it didn't you." Mark said

"Fell for what?" Blue Senturion asked

"You had to fall for the fact Divatox pretended to be Dimitria." Mark said

"Shut up you villain." Blue Senturion said

Mark then kicked Blue Senturion to the ground.

"If you want a fight you got one Robo geek." Mark said

Mark started fighting the Blue Senturion. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"This is perfect. Now Porto, send down a monster to destroy Blue Senturion." Divatox said

"Yes my queen and I have just the one." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the city Mark and Blue Senturion were still fighting then all of a sudden Terror Tooth showed up and attacked Blue Senturion. The Blue Senturion was distracted by the monster that he never noticed Mark transform into the Gold Ranger.

Mark then kicked Terror Tooth away and then blasted him.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked

"Gold Ranger of Earth how come you were not with Dimitria?" Blue Senturion asked

"Because that was Divatox you talked too and those things that I was fighting they were her henchmen." Mark said

"Wait what powers were those?" Blue Senturion asked

"Black Storm Turbo Powers." Mark said

"I am so sorry Gold Ranger." Blue Senturion said

"Don't worry about it." Mark said

Back in Divatox's sub.

"No the Black Ranger managed to get through to Blue Senturion. Rygog send down some more Piranahtrons." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the City Mark switched back to the Black Turbo Ranger form. Just then the Piranahtrons showed up.

"Let's take these things down." Mark said

"Roger that Gold Ranger." Blue Senturion said

The two started fighting the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Porto, get your monster back in there." Divatox said

"Yes my Queen." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the City Terror tooth showed up.

"Oh great the tooth thing is back." Mark said

"Then we must destroy the monster." Blue Senturion said

"You know I am really getting sick of you freaks." Mark said as he started to glow gold

"Gold Ranger, are you ok?" Blue Senturion asked

"All I wanted was to be left alone so I could get on with my life. But no Joey and Laura had to keep getting Alpha to contact me. I'm sick of this. I can't handle this anymore and I'm sure as hell going to make you pay." Mark growled

Just then Mark's morpher shone brightly then when the light died down Mark's Turbo Ranger form now had Gold Armor of the Gold Ranger but it was more squared off and he was holding a Sword Lance in his Hands

"The Black Storm Golden Armor he unlocked it." Blue Senturion said

"Ready to take this freak down?" Mark asked

"Ready when you are Gold Ranger." Blue Senturion said

"Guys, teleport back to the Power Chamber I'll meet you there." Mark said into his communicator

"Ok." Justin, Jason and Kimberly said through the Communicator

Mark and Blue Senturion attacked Terror tooth. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"No I can't lose." Divatox said

"The torpedoes are nearly loaded." Elgar said

"Good." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the city. Mark and Blue Senturion both blasted Terror Tooth and destroyed him.

"That takes care of him." Blue Senturion said

"Not quite." Mark said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Got that right now fire torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the city the Torpedoes landed and blew up causing Terror Tooth to grow.

"I need Black Storm Megazord Power Now." Mark said

"Robo Racer on line." Blue Senturion said

Just then the Black Storm Turbo Zords showed up and Mark hopped inside and the five Zords combined to create the Black Storm Megazord. Just then Robo Racer showed up and Blue Senturion hopped inside and then switched it to Warrior mode.

"Now let's take this thing down." Mark said

"I agree." Blue Senturion said

"Black Storm Saber." Mark said

Just then the Black Storm Saber appeared.

"Tornado, whip up." Mark said

Just then the Black Storm Megazord went into a spin and struck Terror Tooth with a Pink Tornado.

"Robo Blaster fire." Blue Senturion said

Robo Racer made its blaster and then fired at Terror Tooth and destroyed it. Later back in the Power Chamber. Blue Senturion tried to play the message again but it didn't work.

"What happened?" Kimberly asked

"It appears that Terror Tooth did more damage to Blue Senturion then I thought." Mark said

"So that means Divatox knows something we don't." Kimberly said

"Well I know the message." Mark said

"What is it?" Justin asked

"It would be best if Mark kept that information to himself." Dimitria said

"I agree." Jason said

"By the way Mark cool look." Justin said

Mark looked and noticed he was still morphed as the Black Storm Golden Armored Ranger

"You know I guess my anger was the key I needed." Mark said

"I agree." Jason said

"Come on I need a drink." Mark said

"Same here." Kimberly said

"I'll pay." Jason said

Mark powered down and then the four Rangers teleported away.

End of a Millennium Message

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and please no flames.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Drive to Win**

At the soccer field Mark was practicing with his old school team for one last game before he leaves. Mark passed the ball to Carlos and then Carlos shot the goal.

"Great job Carlos." Mark said

"Thanks." Carlos said

Just then Ashley who is part of the Cheerleading team walked up to Carlos and Mark.

"Hey guys." Ashley said

"Hey." Carlos said

"How's Cheerleading practice going?" Mark asked

"Slow but I'm getting there." Ashley said

"I'll bet." Mark said

"Well this should be great it's a pity that Angel Grove High is going to lose two of its best Soccer players." Ashley said

"Yeah well it's time for me to move on." Mark said

"And I've got accepted into a soccer club outside of school but they want me to graduate through my grades first." Carlos said

"Good point." Ashley said

"Well we all better get back to Practice." Mark said

"Good idea." Ashley said

Ashley walked off towards the other cheerleaders while Carlos looked at Mark.

"Are you ok?" Carlos asked

"Yeah listen after the soccer game can you meet me at my house?" Mark asked

"Sure." Carlos said

"Thanks." Mark said

The two then went back onto the field to continue practicing. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"So the Black Ranger is going to be too busy to fight perfect." Divatox said

"Yes my queen and while he's distracted with the game the other rangers will have to deal with Electrovolt." Porto said

"Good." Divatox said

Meanwhile back on the Soccer Field Mark flipped and kicked the ball into the goal.

"Great shot." Carlos said

"Hey as long as we all work together as a team we can do this besides Clark set up the shot." Mark said

"Thanks." Clark said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Joey was teaching Laura a new kata while Jason, Kimberly and Justin were at the Ranger table doing homework.

"I can't wait to see Mark's last game." Justin said

"I know this'll be great." Kimberly said

"I just wish we could talk sense into Joey and Laura about the fact Mark needs to leave but neither one has noticed the emptiness in Mark's eyes after a fight." Jason said

"True." Kimberly said

Just then Joey and Laura walked up.

"Man girl you're kicking harder than normal." Joey said

"Sorry I'm just angry." Laura said

"Laura what's going on?" Kimberly asked

"I don't want to lose my best friend." Laura said

"Laura. Mark's just leaving to start a new life besides we all have to leave soon and Mark's time has come." Jason said

"He should have talked to us about this." Joey said

"Look it was Mark's choice and I respect it." Jason said

"Besides you can talk to him after the game tomorrow." Kimberly said

"Good point." Joey said

Joey and Laura walked off to get changed. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Soon those Rangers will have a shocking experience. But in the meantime send down the Piranahtrons." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Soccer Field Mark, Ashley and Carlos were packing up their stuff when the Piranahtrons showed up.

"What the?" Ashley asked

"I have no idea." Carlos said

"Hey Carlos let's see if these freaks know how to play Dodge Soccer." Mark said

"Ok." Carlos said

Carlos then got a soccer ball out and threw it at Mark. Mark then went into a side spin and kicked the ball at the Piranahtrons. The ball then hit one of the Piranahtrons causing a domino effect before the ball went to Carlos. Carlos went into a spin and kicked the ball back at the Piranahtrons causing another domino effect. The Piranahtrons then disappeared and Mark stopped the ball.

"Well that was fun." Mark said

"I'll say." Carlos said

"What were those things?" Ashley asked

"Piranahtrons they belong to the Rangers newest enemy." Mark said

"Ah." Ashley said

Mark then picked up his bag and walked off. Later in the park Mark was walking along when Carlos and Ashley ran up.

"You ok?" Carlos asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Mark said

"Well anyway can we walk home with you?" Ashley asked

"Sure." Mark said

"Great." Ashley said

The three teens then walked off. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber.

"What is wrong Alpha?" Dimitria asked

"I'm worried about the Gold Ranger he really needs to leave before he seriously hurts himself." Alpha said

"I agree Alpha." Dimitria said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"This is perfect while the Black Ranger is distracted the others will have to handle Elgar and Electrovolt on their own." Divatox said

"But my queen. Have you forgotten about the fact that the Rangers don't need the Black Ranger to create the Turbo Megazord?" Rygog said

"That's true but they don't stand a chance against me." Divatox said

The next day at the soccer field the Five Turbo Rangers and Tommy showed up to watch the Soccer Match. Tommy showed up with a video camera.

"Thanks for doing this Tommy." Jason said

"No prob." Tommy said

"Yeah knowing our luck Divatox will probably attack." Justin said

"Mark looks pumped." Kimberly said

"Yeah and focused." Jason said

"Because he's doing something that he likes doing more than self defense." Tommy said

Jason and Kimberly nodded while Justin, Joey and Laura just watched. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Soon after the game starts Elgar and Electrovolt will attack so that the Rangers will have to show up." Divatox said

"Yes and then we can destroy them." Porto said

Meanwhile back at the soccer field the game got underway Mark was leading the team perfectly and letting others have the ball.

"Man Mark's look great down there." Tommy said

"I'll say." Kimberly said

"He's a great soccer captain that's for sure." Jason said

Mark then scored another goal for Angel Grove. Just then Joey's communicator beeped.

"We'll be back." Joey said

Tommy just nodded and went back to taping the game. The Five Turbo Rangers walked off until no one could see them.

"We read you Alpha." Joey said

"Rangers you better get to the Quarry. Divatox has sent down another monster." Alpha said

"We're on our way." Jason said

"Shift into Turbo." Joey said

The five Rangers then made their Turbo Morphers appear and then moved their arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key into the Morpher and turned it.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Justin called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Jason called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Kimberly called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Laura called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Joey called

At the Quarry the five Turbo Rangers showed up. Just then Electrovolt and Elgar showed up on two cycles.

"What the heck?" Jason asked

"I have no idea." Kimberly said

"Time to charge you up Rangers." Electrovolt said

Just then the two villains drove towards the rangers and then started to shock them.

"Man that hurt." Joey said

"I'll say." Laura said

"Come on guys we can't give up." Jason said

"But how can we stop them." Kimberly said

"Black Storm Cycle." Jason called out

Just then the Black Storm Cycle showed up. Jason then hopped on it.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked

"Look we can't always rely on Mark but we can rely on his powers." Jason said

Jason then drove towards the two villains and pulled out the Turbo Sword. The two villains then sent out electricity at Jason. But Jason used the sword to deflect the blasts back at the two villains. Jason then drove back to the others and hopped off the Black Storm Cycle causing it to disappear.

"Well that was shocking." Kimberly said

"I'll say." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"I must say the Black Ranger is actually very good at Soccer." Divatox said actually impressed

"I'll say." Rygog said

Meanwhile back on the soccer field Carlos scored another goal for Angel Grove. Mark then ran up to Carlos.

"Ready to do what we planned?" Mark asked

"You bet it's time for Clark to shine." Carlos said

The two then ran off to their positions. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"What happened to you?" Divatox asked

"The Green Turbo Ranger used the Black Ranger's Black Storm Cycle and his Turbo Sword to reflect the blasts back at me and Electrovolt." Elgar said

"Well then fire torpedoes." Divatox said

"Yes Aunty D." Elgar said

Meanwhile back at the Soccer Field Carlos and Mark worked together and then set it up for Clark to score the goal.

"Great job." Mark said

"Thanks why did you do that?" Clark asked

"Hey we're a team we all deserve a chance." Carlos said

Clark nodded and the three went back to the game. Meanwhile back at the Quarry the Torpedoes landed and exploded making Electrovolt grow thirty Stories tall.

"We need Turbo Zord Power Now." The Five Turbo Rangers said

Just then the Turbo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside then they combined there Zords together to create the Turbo Megazord.

"Don't think you'll win Rangers." Electrovolt said

Meanwhile back at the Soccer Field Carlos kicked the ball over his opponent's head and then Mark back flip kicked the ball into the goal.

"Nice shot." Carlos said

"Thanks now let's finish the game." Mark said

Carlos nodded and the two ran off. Meanwhile back at the Quarry.

"Turbo Megazord Saber." Joey said

Just then the Turbo Megazord Saber appeared in the Turbo Megazord's hand.

"Turbo Spin out." Joey said

Just then the Turbo Megazord charged at Electrovolt and then went into a spin and charged past and slashed Electrovolt and destroying him.

"Come on maybe we can catch the rest of the game." Jason said

"Good idea." Justin said

Back at the Soccer Field the five Turbo Rangers now powered down showed up.

"Hey how's it going?" Jason asked

"Great the best highlight of the game was Clark getting his first goal." Tommy said

"That's great." Kimberly said

Just then Carlos kicked the ball to Mark. Mark then got the ball and moved around a couple of opponents and then kicked the ball to Clark. Clark then kicked the ball into the Goal. Just then the final siren went signaling the end of the game.

"Great job Clark." Mark said

"Thanks but we couldn't have one without you two." Clark said

"Yes you can just believe in yourself and your teammates and you can do anything." Carlos said

"True." Clark said

Clark walked off just as Ashley, Tommy and the Turbo Rangers ran up.

"That was great." Ashley said

"Thanks." Carlos said

"Great game. Got it all on film." Tommy said

"I'll bet." Mark said

"Well we better go get changed." Carlos said

"See you guys at the Youth Centre?" Joey asked

"Actually we have something else to take care of." Mark said

"Oh ok." Joey said

Mark and Carlos walked off while the rest of them went to the Youth Centre. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"You idiots." Divatox said

"Sorry my queen we'll do better." Porto said

"Oh now I know how Rita feels about those Headaches." Divatox said

Meanwhile at Mark's place Mark and Carlos walked in.

"Follow me." Mark said

Carlos nodded. The two walked down a secret passage and ended up in the Power Centre.

"Where are we?" Carlos asked

"This is the Power Centre. I built it myself." Mark said

"Why?" Carlos asked

Just then Mark shone in a Gold light and morphed into the Gold Ranger.

"You're a Power Ranger?" Carlos asked

"Yep." Mark said as he powered down

"So does that mean Joey, Tommy, Jason, Kimberly and Laura are ones too?" Carlos asked

Yep and so is Justin. Zack, Trini and Billy are mine, Joey and Laura's Predecessors." Mark said

"Cool." Carlos said

Just then the Silver Space Ranger walked in.

"Who are you?" Carlos asked

"That's Zhane he won't show you his identity yet." Mark said

"Why am I here?" Carlos asked

"Carlos I'm leaving Angel Grove. But the Rangers will need help. So are you ready to become a Power Ranger and be trained by Zhane here to be a Space Ranger?" Mark asked

"You mean?" Carlos asked

"Yes when the time is right you'll be working with Joey, Laura, Jason and Kimberly. Or four other people but for now this is for you if you want it. It's the Black Astro Morpher." Mark said as he held out the morpher

"I'd be honored." Carlos said as he took the morpher and put it on his wrist.

"Then come on we have a lot of work to do." Zhane said

Carlos nodded and walked over to Zhane before stopping and looking at Mark.

"I'll make you proud." Carlos said

"I know. Just contact me if you want to talk." Mark said

"Will do." Carlos said

Carlos then teleported off with Zhane. Mark smiled and walked off.

End of a Drive to Win.

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and no flames


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note:** I am so sorry for the long wait I've had a lot go on and I just haven't had time. I'll try and get more chapters up while working on Lightspeed New Beginnings. I'll let you read now.

**Honey I Shrunk the Rangers Part1**

In the park the teens were getting ready to clean up Angel Grove. Just then the Mayor of Angel Grove walked up to the microphone.

"Welcome to the first annual clean up now remember the team that cleans up the most of Angel Grove will receive $10.000 to the charity of their choice. Now good luck." The Mayor said

The teens then walked off. On the street Jason, Justin, Kimberly and Tommy were cleaning up with the help of some other kids and teenagers.

"This is great." Kimberly said

"You said it." Jason said

"Does anyone know where Mark is?" Justin asked

"Haven't seen him then again he's been busy getting ready to leave for Texas." Tommy said

"Hey we should have a farewell party for him." Kimberly said

"You know Mark he hates celebrations that revolve around him." Jason said

"Good point." Kimberly said

Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"So the Rangers want to clean up huh?" Divatox asked

"Yeah it's disgusting." Elgar said

"Elgar, go with some Piranahtrons and take some rubbish for them." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

Meanwhile back on the street TJ, Cassie and Ashley showed up.

"Need some help?" TJ asked

"You bet." Justin said

"Thanks for coming to help." Jason said

"No problem." Ashley said

Just then Elgar and the Piranahtrons showed up.

"Hello kiddies." Elgar said

"Oh no." Jason said

Just then a Blast came out of nowhere and hit Elgar. Everyone looked and saw the Black Turbo Ranger holding the Storm Axe blaster mode.

"Alright the Black Turbo Ranger." One of the kids said

The Black Turbo Ranger then flipped down and landed in front of Jason.

"You ok?" Mark asked

"Yeah thanks." Jason said

Just then Blue Senturion showed up.

"Looks like you could use some assistance." Blue Senturion said

"Thanks." Mark said

Mark and the Blue Senturion both fought the Piranahtrons and Elgar. While Jason, Tommy and Kimberly kept an eye on the kids.

"We'll be back." Elgar said

Elgar and the Piranahtrons disappeared. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"You failed." Divatox said

"Hey it's not my fault the Black Turbo Ranger showed up." Elgar said

"Whatever." Divatox said

Meanwhile back on the street Jason and Kimberly ran up to the Black Turbo Ranger.

"Thank you." Jason said

"You're welcome." Mark said

Just then a bug flew up into Blue Senturion's helmet. Blue Senturion started to go nuts until Mark kicked him to the ground and the bug flew out.

"Thank you." Blue Senturion said

"Just try and stay away from bugs." Mark said

Mark then teleported away. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Perfect I have a brilliant idea. Now Porto is Shrinkasect ready?" Divatox said

"Yes my queen already to go." Porto said

"Good now to see what happens when Rangers shrink." Divatox said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre the teens were sorting out the recycling.

"I can't believe how much stuff people just throw away." Laura said

"I know it's disgusting." Kimberly said

"You know Trini would be proud of us." Jason said

"That I would." A voice said

Everyone looked and saw Trini, Zack and Billy all standing there. Jason and Kimberly all ran up and hugged their friends.

"What are you guys doing back?" Jason asked

"We're here to graduate from Angel Grove High." Zack said

"That's great." Kimberly said

"So need some help with the Clean up?" Trini asked

"Yeah we do." Tommy said

The teens then got to work. Meanwhile on the Road Mark was driving along in his SUV. Mark had arranged for Trini, Zack and Billy to show up. He was the one who dropped them off at the Youth Centre.

"I hope you liked my present guys." Mark thought.

Meanwhile the Blue Senturion was walking along when a Shrinkasect flew into his helmet and made him go nuts. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber Alpha was looking at the Viewing Globe.

"Oh no Blue Senturion has gone nuts." Alpha said

"Then you best contact the Rangers." Dimitria said

"On it." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the five Turbo Rangers walked out. Just then Joey's communicator beeped. The five walked over to a secluded corner.

"What is it Alpha?" Joey asked

"Yo Rangers. The Blue Senturion has gone nuts you have to stop him." Alpha said

"Where is he?" Joey asked

"In the park." Alpha said

"We're on our way." Joey said

"I'll head to the Power Chamber." Justin said

"Good idea." Joey said

The five Rangers teleported off. Back in the park four of the Turbo Rangers teleported down and saw the Blue Senturion.

"Come on." Joey said

The four Rangers then ran towards the Blue Senturion. Meanwhile back on the Road Mark drove along when he saw Bulk. Mark pulled over.

"Hey Bulk you ok?" Mark asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Bulk said

"What's up?" Mark asked

"I'm happy for Skull not being in my shadow." Bulk said

"He's a great detective." Mark said

"True what about you?" Bulk asked

"I'll be leaving for Texas soon." Mark said

"That's great I bet your friends are happy." Bulk said

"Nearly. Joey and Laura are trying to convince me not to go." Mark said

"Well I guess they never really thought of what's still keeping you here." Bulk said

Mark nodded

"Hey do you need a lift?" Mark asked

"Nah I'm alright." Bulk said

"Ok later." Mark said

"See yah and good luck." Bulk said

Mark nodded and drove off. Meanwhile back in the park the four Turbo Rangers were trying to stop the Blue Senturion.

"He's too strong." Laura said

"We have to keep on trying." Joey said

Meanwhile back on the Road Mark pulled up to his place and sighed. Mark then got out of his car.

"Well even though I won't be living here for a while its still home." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the park the Rangers finally stopped Blue Senturion and got the bug out of his head.

"It was just a bug." Jason said

Just then Shrinkasect showed up.

"I'm not just a bug." Shrinkasect said

"What the heck are you?" Joey asked

"I'm Shrinkasect." Shrinkasect said

The Rangers looked at each other. Meanwhile in the Power Centre Mark was looking over data on Daralana.

"So she's all Demon. That means she was part Dragon part Demon. That fiend she split herself in two. Her Dragon side was destroyed while her Demon side survived." Mark growled.

Meanwhile back in the park.

"Your first to shrink." Shrinkasect said

Just then Shrinkasect shrank the Blue Senturion. Then tried to blast the four Rangers but the dodged then hid behind a car. The four Rangers then morphed into their Turbo Ranger forms. Just then Elgar and the Piranahtrons showed up. The Piranahtrons grabbed the Rangers and then Shrinkasect made all four Shrink.

"You won't get away with this." Joey said

"Yes we will." Elgar said

Elgar picked up all four Rangers and placed them in a box. Then Elgar, Shrinkasect and the Piranahtrons teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Power Centre Mark's communicator beeped.

"What?" Mark asked angrily

"Sorry but I need help we've lost the other Rangers signals." Justin said

"No I'm sorry Justin I thought it was Joey or Laura." Mark said

"That's ok." Justin said

"Where were they last?" Mark asked

"At the park." Justin said

"I'll check it out you see if you can locate them." Mark said

"Will do." Justin said

Mark then teleported off. Back in the park Mark teleported down.

"What happened?" Mark asked

"Hey Gold Ranger down here." A Voice said

Mark looked down and saw a miniature Blue Senturion.

"What happened?" Mark asked

"A monster named Shrinkasect shrunk me and the other Rangers and then took off with the rangers." Blue Senturion said

"Oh boy not again." Mark said

"You mean this has happened before?" Blue Senturion asked

"Yeah this is Jason and Kimberly's second time being shrunk." Mark said

"Not good." Blue Senturion said

Mark then picked up the Blue Senturion and teleported to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub. Elgar walked in.

"Aunty D I brought you a gift." Elgar said

"Oh goodie." Divatox said

Divatox then grabbed the box and opened it and saw four of the Turbo Rangers.

"Elgar where are the Blue and Black Rangers I need them to finish my collection." Divatox said

"Sorry but they weren't there." Elgar said

"Then go fetch him." Divatox said

The four miniature Rangers all looked at each other wondering what's going to happen now.

End of Honey I Shrunk the Rangers Part1

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Honey I Shrunk the Rangers Part2**

Back inside Divatox's Sub. Divatox was looking at the four shrunken Rangers.

"Soon the Black and Blue Rangers will be mine." Divatox said

"That's assuming we can find them." Rygog said

"What?" Divatox asked as she put the box down.

"We can't locate them anywhere." Elgar said

"Well try harder." Divatox said while putting the lid on the box.

Inside the box the Rangers turned on their helmet headlights.

"We need to find a way out of here." Kimberly said

"I agree who knows what Divatox will do to us." Jason said

"Then if we can't find a way out of here we'll create one." Joey said

"Good idea." Laura said

The four Rangers split up. Jason then punched the corner he was at and then opened up the hole he created.

"Hey guys I created a way out." Jason said

"Ok but we better be quiet." Joey said

The Four Rangers snuck out of the hole and one by one climbed down the pearl necklace. Just then Divatox spotted them.

"Stop those Rangers." Divatox said

"Oh ho we've been spotted." Joey said

The four Rangers then ran and hid behind some consoles. Kimberly and Jason pulled out there blasters and started cutting a hole in the pipe. Just then Divatox found them but when she unleashed her tongue Joey blasted it back into her mouth sending Divatox flying. The four Rangers jumped down the pipe.

"Shrinkasect!" Divatox said

Just then Shrinkasect showed up.

"Piranahtrons." Divatox said

Just then the Piranahtrons showed up.

"Now Shrinkasect make my Piranahtrons small so they can chase after the Rangers." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Shrinkasect said

Just then Shrinkasect made the Piranahtrons shrink and then the Piranahtrons chased after the Rangers. Meanwhile at the bottom of the pipe the rangers were walking along when the Piranahtrons showed up.

"Looks like Divatox, isn't too happy." Joey said

"Who cares?" Jason asked

"Good point. "Joey said

The Rangers fought the Piranahtrons then the Piranahtrons disappeared and the Rangers ran off. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber Mark and Alpha were looking at the Blue Senturion.

"This is not good being shrunk has made him go wacko." Alpha said

"So true." Mark said

"I can't get a lock on the Rangers." Justin said

"Don't give up yet." Mark said

"Mark's right we'll find them you just have to have faith." Dimitria said

"Yeah you're right." Justin said

"I'm going to see if I can find the device Alpha 5 used to make Jason's car return to its normal size when Prince Sprocket decided to play shrink the Rangers." Mark said

"I'll keep looking for the others." Justin said as Mark walked off

Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub the four Turbo Rangers ran into a pipe and then found an eel like creature they ran back the other way and into a pipe only big enough for them and the eel went after the Piranahtrons. The Rangers followed the pipe and ended up in a wardrobe.

"Where are we?" Kimberly asked

"I'd rather not find out." Jason said

"Same here." Laura said

Just then the wardrobe opens.

"Oh no Divatox." Joey said

"Quick, get into the toy car." Jason said

The four Turbo Rangers hopped into the car and then drove off.

"What the?" Divatox asked

Divatox then looked.

"Stop them." Divatox said

The Rangers drove away from Divatox's crew. Meanwhile at the Beach Shrinkasect showed up.

"Perfect now to draw the Black and Blue Turbo Rangers out." Shrinkasect said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. The Turbo Rangers made it to the Torpedo room.

"Perfect just what we needed." Jason said

"Of course if these things make Divatox's monsters grow maybe they can return us to our original height." Kimberly said

"Worth a try." Joey said

The Rangers then worked together to turn the launch key. Then the four Rangers hopped onto the two Torpedoes. Just then the two torpedoes launched. Meanwhile back in the Bridge of the Sub. Divatox noticed the Torpedo lights were on.

"Who launched the Torpedoes?" Divatox asked

"Wasn't me." Elgar said

"Oh it must have been those Rangers." Divatox said

Meanwhile on the Torpedoes the five Rangers were hanging on. Jason and Kimberly were on Torpedo two while Joey and Laura were on Torpedo one. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. The Alarm went off and then Justin looked at the Viewing globe and saw the four Turbo Rangers on the Torpedoes.

"There they are." Alpha said

"Where are they heading?" Justin asked

"To the Beach and it looks like there heading straight for Shrinkasect." Alpha said

Just then Mark managed to use Alpha 5's device to return the Blue Senturion to his normal height.

"Thank you Gold Ranger." Blue Senturion said

"My Pleasure." Mark said

Meanwhile back on the Torpedoes.

"Hang on we're going to land." Joey said

"I'll try." Laura said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Rangers you better get down there." Dimitria said

"Right we're on it." Justin said with a nod from Mark

"Shift into Turbo." Mark said

Mark and Justin made their Turbo Morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Justin called

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Mark called

Back at the Beach Mark and Justin teleported down.

"Ok they should be landing right about now." Mark said

Just then the Torpedoes landed and exploded. Mark and Justin looked on as the four normal sized Turbo Rangers walked up.

"Yes it worked." Joey said

Mark and Justin then ran up.

"Man, am I glad you four are ok." Mark said

"Same here." Laura said

"That is something I don't want to do again." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"No this can't be happening." Divatox said

"Don't worry my queen Shrinkasect was in the explosion." Porto said

Meanwhile back at the Beach a thirty story high Shrinkasect showed up.

"Oh great the bug grew into a giant." Joey said

"What do you say to double team him?" Mark asked

"Let's do it." Joey said

"We need Turbo Zord Power Now." Five of the Turbo Rangers said

"I need Storm Striker Rescue Zord Power Now." Mark said

Just then the Five Turbo Zords and the Five Black Storm Rescue Zords showed up then the Rangers hopped inside. Then the Five Turbo Zords combined to create the Turbo Megazord while the Five Storm Striker Rescue Zords combined to create the Black Storm Rescue Megazord.

"Two against one that's not fair." Shrinkasect said

"Too bad bug boy and since when do evil beings ever play fair?" Mark asked

"Good point." Shrinkasect said

"Turbo Megazord Saber." Joey said

Just then the Turbo Megazord Saber appeared in the Turbo Megazord's hands.

"Striker Lance." Mark said

Just then the Lance appeared in the Black Storm Rescue Megazord's hands.

"Time to heat things up Flame staff slash." Mark said

Just then the Striker Lance glowed Red and then the Lance ignited into flames and the Black Storm Rescue Megazord slashed Shrinkasect engulfing him in flames.

"Hey Joey. How about a spin out?" Mark asked

"With pleasure. Turbo Megazord Spin out." Joey said

Just then the Turbo Megazord changed at Shrinkasect then went into a spin and struck and destroyed Shrinkasect before stopping the spin.

"Well that's one less bug problem." Mark said

"Yeah and one I'm glad is gone." Joey said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"You idiots failed again." Divatox said

"Sorry my queen." Porto said

"Rangers you will be defeated." Divatox said

End of Honey I Shrunk the Rangers Part2

**Note:** Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Goodbye Black Storm Part1**

Early in the morning Mark was in his place. Mark was wearing a Black Sleeved Open shirt over a White Singlet, Black Jeans and Black Boots. He had finished everything he had to do. He took one last look around the place. He then spotted a picture of him, Jason, Kimberly and Tommy. Mark smiled it was the day he had become a Ranger he was nervous about it so the three veteran Rangers had showed up on his door step.

(Flash Back after Power Transfer Part2)

Back in Mark's old house Mark was wearing a Blue sleeveless shirt and Black Sweatpants and he was in the family room reading a book when he heard a knock on the door. Mark then stood up and walked over and then opened the door and saw Jason, Kimberly and Tommy standing there with bags of food and videos.

"What's this?" Mark asked

"Well unlike Laura and Joey who are both excited about being a Ranger you seemed nervous so we thought we'd come and cheer you up." Kimberly said

"Come on in." Mark said

The three walked in and then Mark closed the door. The four walked into the family room. Then Kimberly noticed a picture of someone.

"Hey Mark who's this she's beautiful." Kimberly said

"That was my mom before she died in a car accident." Mark said

"Oh sorry." Kimberly said

"It's fine." Mark said

The four sat down and Mark went to make popcorn while Jason helped get the drinks.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Truth is I don't know. I mean what am I supposed to do exactly?" Mark asked

"What do you mean?" Jason asked

"What's my role in the team?" Mark asked

"Ah come on." Jason said

The two walked into the family room and then set up the Popcorn and drinks on the coffee table.

"What's up?" Tommy asked

"Mark doesn't understand his place in the team." Jason said

"Mark being Blue doesn't mean you have to be the brains. Billy told me once that the Blue Ranger means you can see things about the others that no one else can." Kimberly said

"Like a person with Empathy?" Mark asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"But why me?" Mark asked

"Because you have the courage and knowledge that can help us. You'll be fine." Just be the best Blue Ranger you can be." Jason said

"I'll try." Mark said

(End Flash Back)

Mark smiled at the picture and then walked up to it and picked it up and then noticed a picture of him and Zack after he became the Black Zeo Ranger.

"Man that day was memorable. I never expected Zordon to pull that stunt." Mark thought.

(Flash Back after Zeo Beginning Part2)

Mark teleported into the Power Chamber wearing a Black Leather Jacket over a Black T Shirt, Black Jeans and Black Sneakers.

"What is it Zordon?" Mark asked

"I heard from Jason, Kimberly and Tommy that you had trouble understanding your position in the team when you became the Blue Ranger." Zordon said

"Yeah I did." Mark said

"Well being a Black Ranger is a little different so I got Alpha to contact an old friend for you." Zordon said

"Who?" Mark asked

Just then white teleportation beam teleported in and then died down to reveal Zack Taylor wearing a Black Jumper over a green shirt, Black pants and White sneakers.

"Zack." Mark said

"Hey Mark how's it going?" Zack asked

"Pretty good. Now I'm the Black Ranger." Mark said

"True. Come on we have a lot to talk about." Zack said

Mark nodded and the two walked out. Outside the Power Chamber the two looked at the view over the desert.

"So Zordon told me that you had trouble when you became the Blue Ranger." Zack said

"Yeah I did." Mark said

"Well like he said being a Black Ranger is no picnic. Being Black is basically the strength of the team. But you also have to be the assassin the one that the enemy forgets and underestimates." Zack said

"Great I was doing Joey's job and my job at the same time." Mark said

"You got it. Zordon showed me the images of the past battles and your right enemies always underestimated you because they thought you couldn't defeat Joey and Jason. It's hard being the Black Ranger but you have what it takes. Joey was more Green then Black. I'll call him the confused Green." Zack said

Mark laughed and nodded and then pulled out his silver wolf necklace that Kimberly had given him.

"You know thinking about it. I'd have to say that you are the Black Wolf." Zack said

"Why?" Mark asked

"You have the ability to be both a Black Ranger and a Blue Ranger when needed. But you also have the ability to protect your pack like a Wolf." Zack said

"Says the dancing clown." Mark said

"I like it. Dancing Clown, Confused Green and Black Wolf." Zack said

Mark just nodded and looked back at the view.

"You know out of you, Laura and Joey. You seem to get it." Zack said

"Get what?" Mark asked

"That being a Ranger isn't about having cool powers you had to face your dark side to save your friends but you also were scared because you knew the damage was real." Zack said

"It really scared me just how much Damage I could actually do." Mark said

"True." Zack said

"It still scares me even now only Tommy knows this but when I was the Dark Wolf I actually enjoyed what I did to the point it made me sick." Mark said

"I guess it would and Tommy would understand better than anyone." Zack said

Mark nodded.

"Well we better get back inside." Zack said

"True." Mark said

The two stood up and went back inside the Power Chamber.

(End Flash Back)

Mark smiled. He and Zack had become great friends after that. Mark looked at some more of the pictures and then saw one of him and Jason after the King for a Day incident.

(Flash Back After King for a Day Part2)

Mark was in the Black Storm holding bay when Jason walked in. Mark then looked over and noticed Jason looking around.

"It's painful isn't it?" Mark asked

"Remembering what I was and what I was capable of I couldn't believe it was me. I could have seriously hurt you Mark why did you take that risk?" Jason asked

"I'm a wolf I had to get my pack leader back." Mark said

"Mark." Jason said

"Look I did it because it was the right thing to do I needed to get you back for Kimberly and the only other person capable was Tommy. Knowing Joey he would have fought and the rest of us would have to try and save him." Mark said

"Yeah he does tend to act before he thinks." Jason said as he looked at the Zords.

"Impressive aren't they?" Mark asked

"Yeah they are. You know I never would have guessed something like this was possible if I wasn't a Ranger." Jason said

"True." Mark said

"Mark I'm…" Jason said but Mark put his hand up to stop Jason

"I don't want to hear it Jase. You saved my butt when I was turned evil and it was my turn to save you. Being evil is just our anger being let out. You had no control of what you were doing. But the sad part is you enjoyed it right?" Mark asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"Yeah it makes you sick trust me. Tommy and I both know how that feels." Mark said

"True." Jason said

"But why come to me and not Tommy?" Mark asked

"You understand more about what we're doing and you can easily tell my emotions since you still have Blue Ranger qualities." Jason said

"True." Mark said

The two talked while Mark was working on the Zords.

(End Flash Back)

Mark smiled and looked at the picture of him and Kimberly after he became the Black Wolf Ranger or as Dulcea called it the incomplete Wolf Guardian Ranger.

(Flash Back Enter the Black Wolf Ranger Part2)

Mark was at his place looking through a few things when there was a knock at the door. Mark walked over and opened it. Mark was shocked to see Kimberly there.

"Hi Kim." Mark said

"Hey can I come in?" Kimberly asked

"Sure." Mark said

Kimberly walked in and Mark shut the door and then the two walked to the family room and sat down.

"Nice place." Kimberly said

"Its home." Mark said

"True anyway are you ok?" Kimberly asked

"I'm ok. Just feeling a little strange knowing that my soul is now fused with my animal spirit." Mark said

"Must be weird." Kimberly said

"Yeah it is. But it was worth it to defeat Daralana." Mark said

"True. I'm just glad you're ok. You really saved our butts out there." Kimberly said

"I'm sorry that I caused so much mess." Mark said

"It's not your fault." Kimberly said

"I know. How's everyone else?" Mark asked

"There good Joey and Laura are a little freaked out because of seeing Wolffang again." Kimberly said

"I bet they are." Mark said

"So what do you think is going to happen now?" Kimberly asked

"No idea and right now couldn't care less I need sleep." Mark said

"I'll bet." Kimberly said

Mark just smiled and then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked

"I just wish I knew why Grant just left me alone all the time why he cheated on my mom like that." Mark said

"Some questions are best left unanswered." Kimberly said

"I guess." Mark said sounding broken

Kimberly stood up and walked to Mark and knelt next to him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Don't ever forget we're your family. Never forget that." Kimberly said

"Ok." Mark said

"I better go." Kimberly said

"Thanks Kim." Mark said

"No prob." Kimberly said

Kimberly then left the house.

(End Flash Back)

Mark smiled at how his friends had helped him so much. But one memory stuck out the most and it was his talk with Zack and Trini after the charity match.

(Flash Back After Turbo Movie)

Mark was standing over a cliff at Angel's cove looking at the stars when he heard someone walking up. Mark smiled as Zack stood next to him.

"You know Zordon's right." Zack said

"What?" Mark asked

"It's time for you to move on." Zack said

"Yeah it is." Mark said

"So where you going to go?" Zack asked

"I'm going to try for Texas I've always wanted to go." Mark said

"Country for a country boy." Zack said

"True." Mark said

"You know Joey and Laura are wondering where you disappeared too." Zack said

"Right now I couldn't care less where Joey and Laura think I am. Kimberly and Jason on the other hand I told them I was heading over to Angel's Cove." Mark said

"True they told me you were here." Zack said

Mark just nodded and looked out over the cove

"You ok?" Zack asked

"I feel empty Zack. I feel like I'm missing something but I don't know what." Mark said

"Your heart." A female voice said

Mark and Zack turned and saw Trini walking up.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked

"You don't know who you are anymore. You found out about your past and you don't know who Mark Stevens is anymore." Trini said

"Yeah." Mark said

"We all feel like that at sometimes the emptiness you feel after fighting just means that this isn't for you anymore you've lost the drive the spark." Trini said

"I just don't know what to do or who I am." Mark said

"You need to rediscover who Mark is. Who Mark Stevens truly is and you can't do that here not anymore." Trini said

Mark nodded and looked back at the view.

(End Flash Back)

Mark put the photos in his bag and then headed for the Power Centre. Meanwhile in the Park Kimberly and Jason along with their old friends Zack, Billy, Trini and Tommy were all sitting at the picnic table.

"Well today's the day Mark leaves for Austin Texas." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Trini said

"It'll do him good to get away from all this." Zack said

"You said it." Jason said

"Um when we left you and Tommy were a couple Kimberly what happened?" Billy asked

"Oh that was Mark's doing he helped me realize that I didn't love Tommy like I thought I did. So we broke up and now Jason and I are dating." Kimberly said

"Yeah he does have the Blue Ranger sense of things." Zack said

"True. He was a great successor." Kimberly said

"I agree." Tommy said

"Yeah for both me and Billy." Zack said

"True." Jason said

"It's sad to know that he's leaving." Kimberly said

"True but his time is up he needs this." Jason said

Everyone nodded. Meanwhile in the Power Center Mark was standing in front of the console holding the Wolf Blades.

"The time has come to move on. But I can't do that with these around." Mark thought.

Mark looked at the Wolf Blades and then at the special box he created for them. Mark sighed and placed the Blades into the box and shut it.

"Hopefully after I find out who I am I can bring these back out." Mark thought.

Mark then walked out of the Power Centre. Meanwhile in the Youth Centre Joey was punching the boxing bag while Laura looked on just then Jason, Kimberly and Justin walked in.

"What's up with Joey?" Justin asked

"He's upset that his best friend is leaving and won't listen to why he should stay." Laura said

"Why does it have to be about Joey?" Kimberly asked

"Huh?" Laura asked

"What about Mark I mean why can't he have a life?" Kimberly asked

"He's just running away from his problems." Laura said as Joey walked up

Kimberly, Jason and Justin all mentally sighed while Joey and Laura walked off. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"Looks like the Black Ranger leaving has the Red and Pink Rangers angry." Divatox said

"Yeah how about we make them angrier by not letting them see their friend off." Elgar said

Divatox, Porto and Rygog all looked at Elgar in shock at the fact he came up with a good idea.

"Oh my. I think evil just lost cause Elgar came up with an idea." Porto said

"I did?" Elgar asked

"Figures. He comes up with something and forgets it." Divatox said

"I'll get Flammite ready to toast those Rangers." Porto said

"Good." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at Mark's place Mark opened the door to his house and saw Joey and Laura standing there.

"What do you two want?" Mark asked as he crossed his arms

"This is stupid Mark you can't run away from your problems." Joey said

"What problems?" Mark asked angrily

"Huh?" Joey asked

"What problems do I have to run away from Joey? Huh? What problems am I supposedly running away from?" Mark asked

"Well I um…" Joey started

"You don't get it just leave." Mark said

"No we want an answer Mark." Laura said

Mark's eyes went Black with a tinge of Gold.

"Leave now." Mark said with malice in his tone

"Fine but at least meet us at the Youth Centre before you leave." Joey said

"Fine." Mark said

Joey and Laura left. Mark closed the door and his eyes returned to normal.

"How can I run from my problems? I don't have a problem that inquires running away it requires leaving and finding myself again." Mark thought

Mark put his Leather Jacket on then his sunglasses and then picked up his bags and suitcase then picked up his tickets and passport and then he grabbed his keys and locked the door for the final time before stuffing his keys into his suitcase. Mark then walked off.

End of Goodbye Black Storm Part1

**Note:** Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Goodbye Black Storm Part2**

Later back in the park Joey and Laura were walking along. Both thinking of ways to convince Mark to stay just then Piranahtrons appeared.

"Not what we needed." Joey said

"I'll say." Laura said

The two Rangers started fighting the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Justin, Kimberly and Jason were enjoying a Smoothie when Jason's communicator beeped. The three Rangers then headed to the lockers.

"We read you Alpha." Jason said once the three got to the lockers

"Yo. Green! Red and Pink are in the park being attacked by Piranahtrons and they need help." Alpha said

"We're on our way. Oh and Alpha?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Alpha said

"Don't contact Mark unless you really need too." Jason said

"Will do Green." Alpha said

"Ok then. Shift into Turbo." Jason said

The three Rangers then made their Turbo Morphers appear and then moved their arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key into the morpher and turned.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Justin called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Jason called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Kimberly called

Back in the park the three turbo Rangers showed up and got the Piranahtrons off Joey and Laura.

"Ok now I'm pissed." Joey said

"Same here." Laura said

"It's Morphin time." Joey said

Joey and Laura both made their Turbo Morphers appear and then moved their arms like a steering wheel before placing the key into the morpher and turning it.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Laura called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Joey called

The five Rangers then started fighting the Piranahtrons only to be attacked by flames. All five looked and saw Flammite.

"Well Rangers it looks like you're going to be toast." Flammite said

"Not today Flame Breathe." Joey said

The Rangers fought the Piranahtrons and Flammite. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Mark walked in and sat down at the Ranger Table. Ernie then walked up.

"All set to go huh?" Ernie asked

"Yeah Zack's picking me up here." Mark said

"Good." Ernie said

Ernie then handed Mark a farewell drink and walked off. Mark sighed and looked out at the Gym area.

"The place I first met Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy and Tommy never would have guessed it would also be the place I would have to say goodbye." Mark thought.

Meanwhile back in the park the five Turbo Rangers were still fighting Flammite.

"Man this guy is tough." Laura said

"Come on we can't give up." Justin said

"I agree." Jason said

"Same here." Kimberly said

The five Rangers kept fighting. Meanwhile back in Divatox's submarine.

"Perfect the Rangers are having trouble." Divatox said

"This is perfect." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Mark pulled out a piece of paper a pen and an envelope and started writing a letter. Meanwhile back in the park the five Turbo Rangers were sent flying.

"I told you we need help." Laura said

"We need to contact Mark." Joey said

"Turbo Thunder Cannon." Jason said

Just then the Turbo Thunder Cannon appeared in Jason's hands. Jason then fired it causing Flammite to fly backwards.

"Turbo Hand Blasters." Justin said

Just then the Turbo Hand Blasters appeared in Justin's hands and he fired them at Flammite.

"Turbo Star Chargers." Kimberly said

Just then the Turbo Star Charges appeared in Kimberly's hands and then she dashed at Flammite and hit him hard sending him to the ground. Joey and Laura looked on as there friends kept on fighting.

"Turbo Lightning Sword." Joey said

"Turbo Wind Fire." Laura said

Just then the Turbo Lightning Sword appeared in Joey's hands while the Turbo Wind Fire appeared in Laura's hands. Laura then fired at Flammite sending him flying while Joey dashed at Flammite sending him to the ground. The five Rangers then regrouped.

"You were saying?" Jason asked

"I guess we were wrong." Joey said

"We can still fight." Laura said

Flammite then stood up and attacked the Rangers again. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Mark had finished writing the letter when Trini and Billy showed up.

"All set?" Trini asked

"Yep just waiting on Zack." Mark said

"He'll be here." Billy said

"I know." Mark said

"What's that?" Trini asked

"Just something in case the others don't get here before Zack shows up." Mark said

"Good thinking." Billy said

"Where's Tommy?" Mark asked

"Don't know." Trini said

Trini and Billy sat down and the two told Mark about their time in Switzerland. Meanwhile back in the park. The Rangers brought forth the Turbo Ram and placed their weapons on it.

"Fire." The five said

Just then the Turbo Ram fired and then hit and destroyed Flammite.

"Yeah." Joey said

"Hang on we're not done." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's submarine.

"He's right fire the Torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing Torpedoes." Elgar said

The torpedoes then launched from the Submarine. Meanwhile back in the Park the Torpedoes landed and exploded causing Flammite to grow thirty Stories tall.

"Now let's really turn up the heat Rangers." Flammite said

"We need Turbo Zord Power now." All five Turbo Rangers said

Just then the five Turbo Zords showed up. The Rangers then hopped into there Zords then combined them together to create the Turbo Megazord. The Turbo Megazord and Flammite started fighting. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Tommy walked in.

"Still no sign of Zack?" Tommy asked

"No sign of the others either." Mark said

"Well it's nearly time for you to leave." Tommy said

"True." Mark said

"Remember when you helped me with my transition to Blue?" Tommy asked

"Oh yeah." Mark said

(Flash Back After the Shooting Star)

Mark was in the Zord holding bay looking at the new Zords. Just then Tommy walked in.

"Hey Mark." Tommy said

"Oh hey Tommy what's up?" Mark asked

"I was wondering. If I could talk to you?" Tommy asked

"Sure." Mark said

"I'm having a little color problem. I don't know the first thing about being the Blue Ranger." Tommy said

"Tommy calm down. You don't need to be smart to be the Blue Ranger. Just be yourself like you told me." Mark said

"I know but I went from Green to White to Red to Blue." Tommy said

"Look being green was being the sixth ranger the one that's not always needed to help win fights. Being White didn't change that but also made you leader. Being Red made you the courage of the team. But as Blue you're the one who sees things that others don't. You don't have to try to be like me and Billy cause' trust me it'll give you a headache. Just be Tommy Oliver the Blue Zeo Ranger." Mark said

"You think I can?" Tommy asked

"Tommy you've been a Ranger a year longer then me yes I'm sure." Mark said

"Thanks. One question how did you get to be black so easily?" Tommy asked

"I was already acting as Black due to Joey acting like a true Green Ranger. But for me the Black is the quiet one the assassin the one who is underestimated by his opponents to make them think I only win by luck." Mark said

"Oh." Tommy said

"Yeah I learned that from Zack when Zordon teleported him here." Mark said

"Not Joey?" Tommy asked

"Nah we call him the confused Green." Mark said

Tommy just cracked up laughing and walked off leaving Mark to his work.

(End of Flash Back)

Tommy smiled as Mark looked back at the gym area.

"You're going to miss this aren't you?" Tommy asked

"Yeah but it's time for me to move on." Mark said

"You've gotta go your own way." Trini said

"Yeah." Mark said

Just then Zack showed up.

"Hey Mark ready to go?" Zack asked

"Yeah." Mark said

Mark stood up and picked up his bags and Suitcase. Then he picked up the letter and walked up to Ernie.

"Hey Ernie can you do me a favor?" Mark asked

"Sure." Ernie said

"Can you give this to Jason or the others?" Mark asked as he handed Ernie the letter

"Will do." Ernie said

"Later Ernie." Mark said

"Good luck." Ernie said

Mark, Zack, Tommy, Trini and Billy all left the Youth Centre. Meanwhile back in the park the Turbo Megazord was still having trouble with Flammite.

"Turbo Megazord Saber." Joey said

Just then the Turbo Megazord Saber appeared in the Turbo Megazord's hand.

"Turbo Megazord Spin out." Joey said

Just then the Turbo Megazord charged at Flammite and went into a spin and then struck Flammite and destroyed him before stopping behind the destroyed Flammite.

"Come on Mark has to be at the Youth Centre." Joey said

The five Rangers teleported away while the Turbo Megazord disappeared. A bit later back in the Youth Centre the five Rangers now powered down ran into the Youth Centre. But none of them saw Mark. Jason walked up to Ernie.

"Hey Ernie you seen Mark?" Jason asked

"Yeah he was here not that long ago he's probably at the airport by now." Ernie said

"We have to get there." Joey said

"By the time we get there he'll be gone Joey." Kimberly said

"Oh yeah." Joey said

"Oh he left this." Ernie said handing a letter to Jason.

"Thanks." Jason said as he took the letter.

Ernie walked off. Jason walked up to the other Rangers.

"Well what does it say?" Joey asked

"Not here." Jason said

"Good point." Kimberly said

The five Rangers left the Youth Centre. Meanwhile at the Airport Mark was waiting with Trini, Zack, Billy and Tommy for his flight to be called.

"You all set?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Mark said

"Don't worry we'll make sure that your Motorbike and SUV are clean and still working." Zack said

"Thanks." Mark said

Just then Mark's flight was called. Mark then stood up and put his bags on his shoulders.

"Well Mark goodbye." Billy said

"Later Billy." Mark said

"Bye, Mark. Take care of yourself." Trini said as she hugged him

"Bye Trini. You too." Mark said as he let go of Trini

"Call us when you get there bro." Zack said

"Will do." Mark said as he and Zack shared a brotherly hug.

Mark then faced his best friend and Ranger brother Tommy.

"Take care Tommy." Mark said

"You too bro." Tommy said

The two shared a brotherly hug then Mark walked off with the four teen watching him leave. The four then watched Mark walk down to his plane after showing the flight attended his ticket. The four teens then walked off. Meanwhile in the park around a picnic table the five Turbo Rangers were there.

"So what does the letter say?" Joey asked

"Hold your horses." Jason said

Jason opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

'Dear Gang. This isn't really how I wanted to say goodbye. But this was a last resort if I didn't see you before Zack picked me up. Joey, Laura I know you two want answers. So I'm going to be blunt. I'm leaving not to run away from my problems but because it's my time to say goodbye. Zordon and Dimitria both agree that it's time for me to move on with my life. Also I have nothing to keep me in Angel Grove anymore and before you say it Joey think about it I don't have any true siblings or even parents not even a girlfriend holding me in Angel Grove anymore. Another reason is that during and after fights I feel empty I don't feel anything at all I just feel like I'm losing energy exerting myself to even try and fight. But the major reason of why I'm leaving is because I need to find out who I am and I can't do that in Angel Grove. Jason, Kimberly and Justin I want to thank you three for helping me every step of the way with this. I hope to see all of you again. Jason, Kimberly take care of each other. Justin look after your father. Joey, Laura I wish I could say the same thing for you. But I will say this. I've gotta go my own way and this is what it has to be. Your friend Mark.' Jason read.

Joey and Laura stood up and walked off. Jason, Kimberly and Justin all looked on worried about what was going to happen.

"We really should be worried." Justin said

"Oh yeah." Jason said

"Why can't they leave this alone I mean Mark's got a point nothing is holding him here anymore. He did seem to be tired like he had to physically push himself to do those things and he does need to find out who he is and being a Ranger is going to stop that." Kimberly said

"I agree and even Zordon and Dimitria both agreed that is was Mark's time to leave." Jason said

Just then Zack, Trini, Billy and Tommy walked up.

"Hey where's Joey and Laura?" Trini asked

"They walked off after we read this." Jason said holding up the letter

"And I have a feeling there not too happy about it." Justin said

"Not good." Trini said

"They've already destroyed their friendship once." Kimberly said

"And if I know them they'll destroy it twice." Tommy said

The six teens and Justin looked at each other all knowing that this was not going to end well for Joey and Laura.

End of Goodbye Black Storm Part2

**Note:** Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Wheel of Fate**

Inside Divatox's sub. Divatox was looking through her treasure when she found a map. Divatox opened it up and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Porto, get me Dread Feather." Divatox said

"What is it Aunty D?" Elgar asked

"I found the map of Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster." Divatox said

"Who?" Elgar asked

"Two legendary living cars. Very powerful." Porto said

"Oh." Elgar said

Out in Space Dread Feather was looking for the cars. Just then he found the meteor there trapped in and he destroyed it. But nothing was inside the Meteor.

"Oh Divatox is not going to be happy about this." Dreadfeather said

Meanwhile in the park Jason and Kimberly were having a picnic. Kimberly was leaning against Jason and Jason has his arm around her.

"This is nice." Kimberly said

"You said it." Jason said

Just then Jason's communicator beeped. Jason mentally growled.

"This better not be Joey trying to get Mark to come back again." Jason said

"True." Kimberly said

Mark had left two weeks before and since then Joey and Laura have been trying to find his location.

"Yeah." Jason said

"Hey Jason its Tommy." Tommy said

"Hey Tommy what's up?" Jason asked

"Well can you and Kimberly come over to Mark's place you have got to see what I found." Tommy said

"Sure." Kimberly said

The two packed up their stuff and left. Later at Mark's place Jason and Kimberly met Tommy outside.

"What's up?" Jason asked

"Well I found something that might be of use to the Turbo Team." Tommy said

"Here?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

The three walked in. A bit later in the Power Centre the three teens walked in and both Jason and Kimberly were in awe.

"What is this place?" Jason asked

"This is the Power Centre. Mark built it. It has a medical room, a Science lab, a virtual training room and a few other rooms." Tommy said

"This is awesome. What's in the box?" Kimberly asked pointing to the box.

"My guess Mark's Wolf Blades due to the Wolf insignia also to the fact I can't open it." Tommy said

"I have a feeling he knew that he could be found easily if he had his Wolf Blades with him." Jason said

"True. Anyway that's not what I wanted to show you." Tommy said

"What is it?" Kimberly asked

"Follow me." Tommy said

Tommy, Kimberly and Jason walked into the garage area that held the Black Storm Zords then they saw Lightning Cruiser which is a Red Convertible and Storm Blaster which is a Blue Jeep.

"What the?" Jason asked

"Meet Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster." Tommy said

The two cars then made noises.

"Whoa cool living cars." Kimberly said

"Yeah I found them while looking over this place." Tommy said

"This is awesome." Jason said

Just then the Alarm went off and then a screen appeared in front of the three Rangers.

"Whoa Billy would be jealous." Kimberly said

"Actually Billy knows about this place in fact some of the designs were Billy's." Tommy said

"Cool." Jason said

The screen then lit up and showed Dread Feather and Elgar at the construction site.

"Oh lovely." Kimberly said

"Hey you two want to go take down those two?" Jason asked the cars

The two cars made a noise as if to say yes. Then the screen went up.

"Ready?" Jason asked

"You bet." Kimberly said

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

Jason and Kimberly then made there morphers appear and then moved there arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key into the morpher and turned.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Jason called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Kimberly called

Later at the Construction Site Elgar and Dreadfeather were looking around just then they got blasted backwards into the wall.

"What the?" Elgar asked

Elgar and Dreadfeather looked and saw Jason morphed as the Green Turbo Ranger driving Lightning Cruiser while Kimberly morphed as the Yellow Turbo Ranger was driving Storm Blaster.

"The living cars." Dreadfeather said

"The Rangers have them." Elgar said

"Got that right." Kimberly said

"Hey Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster what do you say we shift into turbo?" Jason asked

The two cars made a noise as if to say yes then both cars sped off and drove past the two villains. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Justin teleported in.

"What's going on Alpha and where are the others?" Justin asked

"I don't know I can't seem to contact Joey and Laura. But I know where Jason and Kimberly are." Alpha said

"Where?" Justin asked

"Take a look." Alpha said

Justin looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Jason as the Green Turbo Ranger driving Lightning Cruiser while Kimberly morphed as the Yellow Turbo Ranger was driving Storm Blaster.

"Jason, Kimberly what are you guys driving?" Justin asked

"These are Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser." Kimberly said

"Living Cars contact Joey and Laura and have them meet us at the warehouse." Jason said

"Got it." Justin said

Meanwhile back on the road Kimberly and Jason were still driving along.

"You two are amazing." Jason said

The two cars made a noise.

"I think they said thank you." Kimberly said

"I do too. Come on." Jason said

Kimberly nodded and the two turbo Rangers drove Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster to the Warehouse. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Joey and Laura teleported in.

"What's going on?" Joey asked

"Jason and Kimberly have found two living cars called Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster. Elgar and a monster known as Dreadfeather are after them." Alpha said

"There at the warehouse now." Justin said

"Then let's go." Joey said

"Shift into Turbo." Laura said

The three Turbo Rangers made their Turbo Morphers appear and then moved their arms like a steering wheel then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Justin called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Laura called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Joey called

At the Warehouse District the three Turbo Rangers teleported down and then Jason drove up in Lightning Cruiser while Kimberly drove up in Storm Blaster.

"Awesome." Justin said as he walked up to Storm Blaster

"I'll say." Laura said

"Yeah we have new friends." Jason said

"So I'm guessing Lightning Cruiser belongs to me and Storm Blaster belongs to Justin?" Joey asked

Jason and Kimberly hopped out of the cars.

"We have no idea." Kimberly said

"Well Storm Blaster has taken a liking to Justin." Laura said

Justin hopped into Storm Blaster and Storm Blaster buckled him in.

"Awesome." Justin said

Joey tried it with Lightning Cruiser but was tossed out.

"Hey." Joey said

"Looks like he likes Jason more." Justin said

Jason walked over and hopped back into Lightning Cruiser.

"So now what?" Laura asked

"Kimberly you go with Justin. I'll go with Lightning Cruiser. Joey and Laura you two take the Turbo karts when Elgar and Dreadfeather get here we'll see what these living cars can really do." Jason said

The others nodded and Kimberly hopped into the passenger seat of Storm Blaster. Meanwhile back at the Construction site a car appeared next to Elgar and Dread Feather.

"Alright now we can catch up to those Rangers." Elgar said

"Let's do it." Dread Feather said

The two hopped in and drove off after Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster. Meanwhile back at the Warehouse District. Elgar and Dread Feather drove up then Dread Feather hopped out only to get blasted and destroyed by Laura and Joey's Turbo Kart's rockets. The two drove past Elgar.

"Why you." Elgar said

Elgar drove off after them but Lightning Cruiser drove up and blasted Elgar's Car then opened its glove box to reveal the Storm Axe. Jason took the Storm Axe and attached it to his blaster Jason stood up and fired a blast with the Storm Axe Blaster mode. The Blast destroyed the car and Elgar teleported away.

"Yeah way to go." Justin said

Storm Blaster with Justin and Kimberly drove up along with Laura and Joey.

"I'd say we've got two great Allies." Kimberly said

"I'll say." Jason said

Just then the Turbo Symbol appeared on both Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Not fair I wanted those Cars." Divatox said

"Sorry Aunty D." Elgar said

"Piranahtrons take him back to the Volcano." Divatox said

"No not there please not again." Elgar said

Meanwhile on the road Justin, Jason and Kimberly were driving around in Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser.

"These are great additions to our team." Justin said

"I agree." Kimberly said

"Well too our two new team mates welcome aboard." Jason said

The two cars made a noise and the three Rangers laughed.

End of a Wheel of Fate

**Note:** Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers also I don't own the idea for the Spirit Rings Sega owns that.

**Note: **This chapter explains another reason why Mark had to leave and the basis for the rest of the story of Turbo. I hope you like the chapter.

**A Phantom's Promise**

In the Power Centre Jason and Tommy were looking over some stuff that Mark had left behind.

"Great to know Mark created all of the weapons." Jason said

"True but do you get the feeling that there's more to why Mark left?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I do. But I'm not pushing it right now his friendship with Laura and Joey is straining there both trying to find his number but they don't know he changed it." Jason said

"True. How is Mark going anyway?" Tommy asked

"Great he's got new friends and he really likes the classes he's taking." Jason said

"Good." Tommy said

"Excuse me." A voice said

Tommy and Jason both turned and saw the Phantom Ranger standing there.

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"I'm the Phantom Ranger a friend of the Gold Ranger." The Phantom Ranger said

"Ok." Jason said

"I couldn't help but over hear that you two think there's more of a reason why Mark left." The Phantom Ranger said

"Yeah but we're not going to push it." Jason said

"I can tell you." The Phantom Ranger said

"Really?" Tommy asked

"Yes but you must understand that what I tell you is to never leave this room." The Phantom Ranger said

Tommy and Jason nodded and then walked over to the stairs and sat down.

"So what happened?" Tommy asked

"It all started a few weeks into Mark's training on Pheados." The Phantom Ranger started

(Flash back a few weeks after the events of Good as Gold)

On Pheados Mark was training in his Black Ninja form. Lupine and Marlon were both watching Mark's progress. Meanwhile at the Ninjetti Temple Ninjor and Dulcea were looking out over Pheados's forest.

"What's on your mind?" Ninjor asked

"It's Mark his heart doesn't seem to be in it anymore." Dulcea said

"Yes I sensed it so have Lupine and Marlon. But Mark knows the training is crucial." Ninjor said

"Yes but I fear that he will start to forget who he is if he doesn't stop working with the other Rangers and start living a normal life." Dulcea said

"I agree." Ninjor said

Just then a space ship appeared and landed outside the Ninjetti Temple Ruins. Just then the Phantom Ranger hopped out of his Space Ship and walked up to Dulcea and Ninjor.

"Phantom Ranger what are you doing here?" Dulcea asked

"I need help from the Gold Ranger." The Phantom Ranger said

"But is training has only just begun." Dulcea said

"I know but you know Planet Kiatos." The Phantom Ranger started

"Yeah." Dulcea said

"Well it appears that the King is corrupt he's attacking his people in search of the seven spirit rings." The Phantom Ranger said

"But those Rings are only supposed to be used by people of Neo Eltar and the only surviving member is Mark." Dulcea said

"Exactly. He needs to stop the king." The Phantom Ranger said

"Ok." Ninjor said

Just then a Black Wolf appeared and landed behind Ninjor, Dulcea and The Phantom Ranger and then transformed back into Mark who was now wearing a Long Black Leather Jacket over a Dark Red Sleeveless Top, Blue Jeans and Black Boots.

"Phantom Ranger. Lupine and Marlon told me you needed help." Mark said

"Yes I do." The Phantom Ranger said

"Mark, be careful you have not finished your training." Dulcea said

"I know but the Gold Ranger Powers aren't allowing me to stay and let this matter die and my body feels pulled towards the Planet for some reason." Mark said

"I understand." Dulcea said

Mark and the Phantom Ranger both left in the Phantom Ranger's ship.

(End Flash Back)

"So these Spirit Rings what are they?" Tommy asked

"Seven Powerful Rings. Each represents a different aspect of the soul. Courage, Love, Sincerity, Reliability, Knowledge, Light and Darkness." The Phantom Ranger said

Light and Darkness?" Jason asked

"Yes you see everyone has two sides to their soul like Tommy, you and Mark found out except Mark's dark side was in the shape of Wolffang." The Phantom Ranger said

"True." Tommy said

"So what happened next?" Jason asked

"Well." The Phantom Ranger started

(Flash Back)

On the Planet Kiatos the Phantom Ranger's Space Ship landed and both Mark and the Phantom Ranger hopped out. Mark walked over to the cliff they landed near and saw the town and the castle.

"What is going on?" Mark asked

"King Zetos is attacking the town because he wants to seven spirit rings." The Phantom Ranger said

"I'm guessing that's bad." Mark said

"Yes." The Phantom Ranger said

The two Rangers ran off to help the people. A bit later in the city Mark was morphed as the Gold Ranger and he grabbed two kids and got them out of the way of an attack.

"You two ok?" Mark asked

"Yes thanks." The two kids said

"Run." Mark said

The kids nodded and ran off. Mark then pulled out the Golden Power Staff and fired a blast at the army sending them backwards.

"Quickly get moving!" Mark yelled

The people quickly ran just as the Phantom Ranger blasted the army. The two rangers ran off after the people. The army retreated and the people found shelter inside a hotel. Mark powered down and everyone was shocked and they bowed.

"Prince Logan I can't believe it your alive." An old man said

"Logan?" Mark asked

"It appears that you do not remember who you are my Prince." The old man said

"My name is Logan?" Mark asked

"Yes my prince. Why what is your name now?" The old man asked

"Mark." Mark said

"Ah your earth parents changed your name good thinking." The old man said

"What is going on?" Mark asked

"The king has gone crazy he's trying to find the Seven Spirit Rings that are meant for you my prince." A woman said

"Please call me Mark or Logan if you want I'm no prince the planet I come from is deserted and practically destroyed." Mark said

"Of course Logan, thank you." The old man said

"So what are these Spirit Rings?" Mark asked

"They are very powerful rings. The King already has six of them but he can't find the Ring of Light." The old man said

"Ring of Light?" The Phantom Ranger asked

"Yes each Ring represents something of the heart. Courage, Love, Sincerity, Reliability, Knowledge, Darkness and Light." The old man said

"So no Friendship, Hope or Kindness?" Mark asked

"Correct except hope is connected to light while Kindness and Friendship are connected to Love." An old woman said

"Well we better get some rest before the army attacks again." Mark said

"Good idea." The old man said

"The Phantom Ranger and I will try and figure out a plan the rest of you get some rest." Mark said

"Yes sir." The people said

The people walked off while Mark shook his head. The Phantom Ranger looked on as Mark walked up to the wall and sat down and leaned against the wall.

"Are you ok?" The Phantom Ranger asked

"Yeah it's just the name Logan sounds right for some reason." Mark said

"Most times when we hear our real name it sounds better than the name we've lived with for years." The Phantom Ranger said

"True." Mark said

"So tell me about this King Zetos?" Mark asked

"He was once a kind King but I have a feeling when he found the Ring of Darkness it corrupted him causing him to turn evil and start attacking the city and villages." The Phantom Ranger said

"Power?" Mark asked

"Correct he wants power and he'll do anything to get it." The Phantom Ranger said

Mark nodded and then noticed a little kid.

"Hey what are you doing up?" Mark asked

"Sorry but I wanted to give you this." The kid said

The kid walked up and handed Mark a box and then ran off back to bed. Mark looked on and chuckled then opened the box and inside was a pure white ring.

"What is this?" Mark asked

"That's the ring of Light." The Phantom said

Mark picked up the ring and suddenly felt a strange power and then his eyes went pure white and he saw the King mutate into a Giant black monster with yellow horns and blood red eyes. Mark then snapped out of his vision and his eyes returned to normal.

"What the heck?" Mark asked

"It appears you had a vision of the future." The Phantom Ranger said

"Huh?" Mark asked

"Legend has it that the Neo Eltarians created the Rings and only the people in royalty were able to activate them. The Ring of Light shows visions of the future while the Ring of Darkness shows visions of the past." The Phantom Ranger said

"Of course light the future. Darkness left in the past." Mark said

"Correct." The Phantom Ranger said

"So now what?" Mark asked

"Pity we don't know the date that your vision is going to happen." The Phantom Ranger said

"I'd say by the intensity of it the vision I saw should be happening tomorrow." Mark said

The Phantom Ranger nodded and the two Rangers started planning on how they were going to take down King Zetos. The next day in the kingdom Mark was morphed as the Gold Ranger when King Zetos appeared with his army.

"Gold Ranger why are you protecting the traitors?" King Zetos asked

"Traitors?" Mark asked

"Of course they are stopping me from gaining power." King Zetos said

"Do you honestly think that what you're doing is right?" Mark asked

"Of course after all I am the king and this is my kingdom." King Zetos said

"Right this is your kingdom so you're going to have to bake your own bread make your own meals." Mark said

"What?" King Zetos asked

"You don't get it without the people there is no kingdom." Mark said

"Bah." King Zetos said

"If you're so powerful then take me down." Mark growled

"You asked for it." King Zetos said

Just then six of the Seven Spirit Rings appeared. The colors were Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green and Black.

"Cute the Mighty Morphin Ranger colors." Mark said

Just then King Zetos absorbed the six rings and transformed into the hideous beast that Mark saw in his vision.

"Whoa ugly." Mark said

"You will die Gold Ranger. Then I will get the final ring and rule this kingdom as the supreme king." King Zetos said

"After you kill everyone then all that's left is you. You're no king." Mark said

"Ha." King Zetos said

Just then King Zetos waved his hand and a powerful gust of wind sent Mark into a wall and caused him to power down. King Zetos was shocked when he saw Mark.

"Well if it isn't Prince Logan." King Zetos said

"You don't understand this power is corrupting you." Mark said

"No I have never felt so alive." King Zetos said

"Your corrupt look at your kingdom your destroying it." Mark said

King Zetos just laughed and then spotted a little kid the same kid that gave Mark the ring of light.

"Fear me." King Zetos said

King Zetos threw a fireball at the kid. The kid screamed but then looked and saw Mark taking the hit of the fireball.

"Mister." The kid said

The fireball disappeared and Mark landed on his knees.

"Mister, are you ok?" The kid asked

"Yeah I'm fine are you?" Mark asked

"Yes." The kid said

"Get out of here." Mark said

The kid ran off. Mark stood up slightly in pain and then turned to face Zetos.

"You coward attacking a poor innocent child." Mark said

"I rule this world." Zetos said

"You rule nothing." Mark growled

"Ha I have the powers of Courage, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability and Darkness I'm the ultimate overlord." Zetos said

"Your are nothing but a coward and that's all you'll ever be you have no courage, no love, no sincerity, no reliability, no knowledge all you are is corrupt darkness and that's worse than a coward." Mark said very coldly

Zetos then fired another fireball at Mark but then Mark started to shine brightly and the rings that Zetos absorbed shot out of him and then seventh ring that Mark had shot out of Mark's pocket and all seven started to circle Mark. Just then all seven rings disappeared into Mark and then a bright light shone. When the light died Mark stood there but he was more muscular then before he had a black leather vest over a Blood Red Sleeveless top with two guns on either side of his chest. Two swords in there holders on his back. He was wearing Black Leather Pants with a sawed off Shot gun attacked to his left leg and a Katana attacked to his right leg he also had Black Steel cap boots that also concealed two blades. Mark had black hair but it was spiky and had red and blue tips then Mark opened his eyes and they were pure white.

"No this can't be." Zetos said

"You bet it can. Oh and the name is Logan don't forget it." Logan said with a very deep voice

Zetos's fireball hit Logan but Logan shot out of the fireball and slammed his fist into Zetos's gut and then landed on the ground and pulled out his Katana and then jumped up and went to slash Zetos but Zetos blocked the attack and grabbed Logan. But Logan destroyed Zeto's hand. Then he fired an energy blade destroying Zeto's other arm. Logan landed on the ground and then put his Katana away and pulled out his sawed off Shotgun and fired it at Zetos blowing off one of Zeto's legs. Then Logan put his Shotgun away and pulled out his two swords on his back and fired two more energy blades that destroyed Zeto's other arm and leg. Then Logan put his blades away and pulled out his hand guns and fired them at Zetos then he stopped and put his guns away. Then Logan put his hands together and created an energy sphere and then fired a beam that hit Zetos.

"No I am the supreme ruler I can't lose." Zetos said

"Shut up." Logan growled

Logan then increased the beam's power and destroyed Zetos completely. Just then Logan put his hands on his swords and pulled them out and then disappeared and reappeared behind Zetos's army. The Army then fell down and disappeared into the shadows as Logan stood up straight and put his swords away. Logan then transformed back into Mark and Mark's eyes returned to normal and Mark went down to the ground scared. The Phantom Ranger came running up.

"You did it." The Phantom Ranger said

Mark was scared of what he did. The Phantom Ranger had never seen someone so scared then again he didn't blame Mark.

"You ok?" The Phantom Ranger asked

"Who am I?" Mark asked

"What?" The Phantom Ranger asked

"Am I Mark Stevens or this Logan guy?" Mark asked

(End of Flash Back)

Tommy and Jason were both shocked at the fact Mark had another name and how easily he took down an army and defeated King Zetos.

"So that's why he's having trouble working out who he is." Tommy said

"Yep you see after we got back to Pheados. Dulcea told Mark that his Neo Eltarian Blood had been activated. Mark walked up to me and made me promise that I would keep Joey and Laura from bringing him back and making him too angry that Logan would reappear." The Phantom Ranger said

"Good luck." Jason said

"So Mark left to protect us from himself and to find the true him." Tommy said

"Correct." The Phantom Ranger said

The Phantom Ranger then disappeared. Tommy and Jason looked on and sighed. Outside Mark's place the Phantom Ranger looked at the house.

"I promise you Gold Ranger I will make sure none of the Rangers find out firsthand what Logan is like." The Phantom Ranger said

End of A Phantom's Promise.

**Note:** Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Vanishing Act**

At the Youth Centre Jason was sitting at a table with Zack and Trini just then Tommy showed up with Billy.

"Hey Jase so what's up?" Tommy asked as he and Billy sat down

"Yeah and where's Kimberly?" Billy asked

"Actually that's what I was going to talk to you about." Jason said

"What?" Trini asked

Jason then pulled out a small blue box and placed it on the table then opened it and revealed a Gold ring with three small pink diamonds and three small rubies and one big diamond.

"Wow." Zack said

"Oh my god you're going to propose." Trini said

"Yeah I am." Jason said

"That's great Jase." Tommy said

"I just need a little help. Ernie's allowed me to use the Youth Centre but I need help with the music and food." Jason said

"Sure we can help." Billy said

"Thanks guys." Jason said

"How did you afford that?" Trini asked

"Actually I found the ring and Mark gave me the money for it. I owe him for it but he just said keep Kimberly happy and that's all the repayment he needs." Jason said

"True Mark always valued people's happiness over his own." Tommy said

"Well I better get going I'm meeting up with Kimberly and the others at the park." Jason said

"Later." The four ex rangers said

Jason then put the box back into his bag and left. Meanwhile in the park Justin, Kimberly, Laura and Joey were playing basketball. It was Kimberly and Justin VS Laura and Joey.

"So either of you heard from Mark lately?" Joey asked

"Yeah I have." Justin said

"Really did he say when he was coming home?" Laura asked

"He's not coming back." Kimberly said

"Anyway he said that he loves his classes and his new friends are great." Justin said

"So anything about Susan Knightly?" Kimberly asked

"Oh yeah he said that she loved the top you sent her." Justin said

"I knew I liked her." Kimberly said

"Who's Susan?" Laura asked

"Susan is a new friend of Mark's I called to ask Mark something and I ended up talking to Susan and then Mark when he got back from the store. The four live in an apartment and they all split the bills four ways." Kimberly said

"Yeah I like Antonio he's funny." Justin said

Just then the basketball disappeared and then the hoop disappeared and then as Jason ran up Joey, Justin, Laura and Kimberly disappeared.

"What is going on here?" Jason asked

"He can't see us." Kimberly said

"This is not good." Laura said

"We can't morph either." Justin said

"No." Joey said

"Alpha, Dimitria do you read me?" Jason asked

Jason got no answer and he growled he then ran off. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Tommy was helping Billy with his kata while Zack and Trini watched.

"Man Billy has gotten better." Zack said

"True. I'm just glad we could come back." Trini said

"You said it. So how do you think Laura did as the Yellow Ranger?" Zack asked

"Pretty good but she's like Joey she jumped in before thinking." Trini said

"Yeah it's like Joey and Laura just don't understand what it means." Zack said

"I think they do there just too stubborn to admit it." Trini said

"I agree." Zack said

Just then everyone in the Youth Centre started disappearing then the building disappeared. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Alpha and Dimitria watched as everyone in Angel Grove disappeared.

"What is going on?" Alpha asked

"I don't know Alpha but I have a feeling that Jason is in for the fight of his life." Dimitria said

"Oh boy." Alpha said

"Yes he's all alone the other Rangers can't access their powers." Dimitria said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason ran up but noticed that the Youth Center had vanished.

"What the heck is going on?" Jason asked

Jason looked around and growled then ran off. Meanwhile in the Power Centre Jason teleported in.

"Knowing my luck even the Power Chamber is missing." Jason said

Jason looked down at the console and growled.

"Not again. I can't believe this is happening again." Jason said

"Jason calm down." A voice said

Jason looked around and then saw a Blue Wolf next to him.

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"I'm Lupine. Mark's wolf spirit." Lupine said

"Cool." Jason said

"Listen you can get them back you just need to defeat the monster that caused this." Lupine said.

"How do I do that?" Jason asked

"Remember your Original Red Ranger form has a scanner." Lupine said

"Of course. But even if I get to the monster if it grows I'm sunk." Jason said

"Not quite do you really think Mark would leave and not have a way for you to control all five Turbo Zords?" Lupine asked

"No way." Jason said

Just then Lupine made the device appear then he teleported away. Jason picked up the device and smiled.

"Thanks Mark. Now then it's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called out

Jason then morphed into the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and then teleported off. At the lake Jason teleported down and looked around

"Activating Power Scope." Jason said

Just then Jason's visor turned into a scanner.

"Everything is here but why is everything disappearing?" Jason asked

Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"Good job Translucitor." Divatox said

"Thanks." Translucitor said

"Now Rygog send the Piranahtrons to attack the Green Turbo Ranger." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile back at the lake Jason's scanner picked up something and then showed him the Piranahtrons. Jason attacked the Piranahtrons and managed to kick them down.

"That's it. Ranger, switch Shift into Turbo." Jason said

Jason then made his Turbo Morpher appear and then Jason moved his arms like a steering wheel then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Jason called

In the City Jason was now driving around in Lightning Cruiser with his turbo navigator on the dash looking for the monster and the Black Storm Axe on the passenger seat. Jason drove along following the signal. A bit later back in the park Jason drove up and hopped out of Lightning Cruiser and grabbed his Turbo Navigator and the Storm Axe

"So now all I have to do is find this stupid thing." Jason said

Just then Jason flipped over as a Blast went past him. Jason then landed and looked at the direction the blast came from and saw Translucitor.

"What the heck are you?" Jason asked

"I'm Translucitor." Translucitor said

"Right." Jason said

Jason then combined the Storm Axe with his Auto Blaster.

"You can't hit what you can't see Green Turbo Ranger." Translucitor said

"He's right wait a sec." Jason said

Jason then switched his Turbo Navigator to blaster mode and equipped it to his Storm Axe Blaster mode to create the Storm Axe Navigator Blaster. Jason then fired a blast that hit and destroyed Translucitor. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Fire the torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the park the torpedoes landed and exploded making Translucitor grow thirty Stories tall.

"Ok time to see if Mark's device works. I need Turbo Zord Power now." Jason said

Just then the five Turbo Zords showed up and Jason hopped inside Desert Thunder and then combined the five Zords to create the Turbo Megazord.

"Oh yeah." Jason said

"Don't think you've won Ranger." Translucitor said

"Turbo Megazord Spin Out." Jason said

Just then the Turbo Power Sword appeared and then the Turbo Megazord dashed at Translucitor and went into a spin before striking Translucitor and appearing behind it. Translucitor fell down and blew up.

"Oh yeah I did it." Jason said as he sat back in his seat.

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"No we lost again." Divatox said

"Hey don't blame us." Elgar said

"I'm blaming you because you guys are idiots." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Yes Jason did it everything is back to normal." Alpha said

"Thank goodness." Dimitria said

Later that night in the Youth Centre Jason was wearing a Black suit Jacket over a Red dressed shirt and Black Tie, Black Suit pants and Black dressed boots. Just then Kimberly walked in wearing a stunning Pink Dress.

"Wow." Jason said

"You clean up nicely yourself." Kimberly said

Jason pulled out her seat and Kimberly sat down then he gently pushed the chair back in. Jason then sat down. Kimberly looked around the room looked amazing.

"You went through all this trouble for me?" Kimberly asked

"I just wanted this to be special." Jason said

"Awe." Kimberly said

Just then Jason pulled out a radio and pressed play and one of Kimberly's favorite songs started to play. Jason stood up and walked over to Kimberly.

"May I have this dance?" Jason asked

"Yes you may kind sir." Kimberly said

Jason helped Kimberly up and then pulled her away from the table and pulled her into his arms and they slowly swayed to the music. Jason then put his hand on the small of Kimberly's back and put her hand on his shoulder and then took her other hand and they slowly danced. Kimberly put her head on Jason's chest.

"This is amazing." Kimberly said

"Thank you." Jason said

The two finished the dance and then Jason helped Kimberly back to her seat and then knelt in front of her.

"Jase?" Kimberly asked

"Kimberly. I love you so much. You've been my best friend for years and the love of my life. So would you do me this honor in becoming my wife?" Jason asked as he pulled out the box from his pocket and then showed Kimberly the ring

Kimberly started to cry and nodded.

"Yes I will marry you Jason." Kimberly said

Jason smiled and pulled out the ring and slid it on Kimberly's finger. Then Jason wiped away her tears and kissed her on the lips. Kimberly kissed back then they broke the kiss. Jason then walked back to his seat and moved it closer to Kimberly's.

"Kimberly Ann Scott. That has a nice ring to it." Kimberly said

"That it does. That it does." Jason said

The two enjoyed the rest of the night together.

End of Vanishing Act

**Note:** Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **I'd like to thank Guardian of Hope for the inspiration behind this chapter thanks to her story 'Who Heals the Healers'

**Cost of a Friendship**

At Angel Grove Airport Mark Stevens walked out he was wearing a Dark Red open sleeved shirt over a Black Singlet, Stonewash Jeans and Black Boots. He was also wearing a pair of sunglasses. Mark then looked at the sky.

"Well Joey you wanted me back in Angel Grove. You got your wish but was it worth it?" Mark asked in thought

Mark then walked off. Later at the Youth Centre Mark walked in and saw Justin sitting with Ashley, TJ and Cassie. Mark walked up to the four.

"Hey guys." Mark said

"Hey Mark what are you doing back?" Ashley asked

"Figure since the letter wasn't enough for Joey and Laura I'd come back and tell them to their faces why I left Angel Grove." Mark said lying through his teeth

"Ah." Ashley said

"Why can't they leave you alone?" Cassie asked

"They don't like change nor do they accept it." Mark said

"Oh." Cassie said

"Justin are you ok?" TJ asked noticing Justin looked a little sick

"Yeah I'm fine." Justin said

"He'll be fine. Anyway since your both here I have a dare for both of you." Mark said

"What is it?" Cassie asked

"I dare you two to kiss." Mark said

Ashley and Justin both laughed at the looks on TJ and Cassie's faces. TJ then turned to Cassie and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Justin suddenly felt better as Cassie returned the kiss. The two broke the kiss and blushed

"Wow." Cassie said

"I've been waiting a long time to do that." TJ said

"Same here." Cassie said

"Well why don't you two go talk about it." Mark said

TJ and Cassie packed up their stuff and left. Ashley then left to join up with the cheerleaders. Justin watched as Mark sat down.

"What's up?" Justin asked

"Joey and Laura threatened to have Alpha teleport me back if I didn't show up." Mark said

"Oh come on." Justin said

"I know. So how are you feeling?" Mark asked

"Huh?" Justin asked clearly confused

"You were feeling sick before right?" Mark asked

"Yeah I was now I feel fine." Justin said

"Come on I'll explain." Mark said

Justin nodded and packed up his stuff then he and Mark left the Youth Centre. Later in the park Mark and Justin were walking along.

"So how come I felt fine while TJ and Cassie were kissing?" Justin asked

"It's because you have empathy. All Blue Rangers gain it. We pick up on other people's feelings and if the feelings are too strong we start to feel sick." Mark said

"So we can tell if a person is hurting or happy." Justin said

"Basically but we can also tell if a person is lying it's very hard to lie to a person who has empathy." Mark said

"Oh." Justin said

"Just think about it ok?" Mark asked

"Ok." Justin said

"Well I better go find Kimberly and Jason." Mark said

"You know their engaged now." Justin said

"Kimberly called me the night Jason proposed." Mark said

"Ah." Justin said

Mark and Justin walked off in two separate directions. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"Why is the Black Ranger back?" Divatox asked

"I have no idea your evilness but if I had to guess I'd say that The Red and Pink Rangers have angered him." Porto said

"Figures." Divatox said

"So now what?" Elgar asked

"Nothing for now. I want to see the confrontation." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the park by the lake Mark was walking along when he spotted Kimberly sitting near the water. Mark then walked up to Kimberly.

"Mind if I join you?" Mark asked

"Hey what are you doing back?" Kimberly asked as Mark sat down

"Joey and Laura sent me a letter stating that if I didn't return they'd teleport me back." Mark said

"Ouch." Kimberly said

"Yeah. Oh Congrats on your engagement again." Mark said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"So waiting until after the monsters have left Angel Grove?" Mark asked

"Of course." Kimberly said

"You ok?" Mark asked

"I don't understand the meaning of the Yellow Ranger." Kimberly said

"Who heals the healer?" Mark asked

"Huh?" Kimberly asked

"It was a question Trini asked me once." Mark said

"What's the answer?" Kimberly asked

"There is no answer Kim. It's a question with no right or wrong answer. But who do you think my healer was?" Mark asked

"Trini?" Kimberly asked

"Right." Mark said

"Why?" Kimberly asked

"You see I had problems but I couldn't ask Laura for help she never understood that being the Yellow Ranger wasn't just being the spirit of the team it was also being the Healer the one who heals their teammates soul, mind and body." Mark said

"Oh." Kimberly said

"Now think who did you go to about your problems after Trini left?" Mark asked

"You." Kimberly said

"Exactly." Mark said

"No wonder you couldn't figure out who you are. You were doing Joey and Laura's jobs as Rangers just as much as your own." Kimberly said

"Exactly. It was hard trying to be the Blue Ranger but to find out that I was also doing the jobs of the Black and Yellow Rangers hurt." Mark said

"I'll bet. I guess I need to start listening more." Kimberly said

"No Kim. You're a body healer not a mind or spirit healer like me and Trini. You being there and letting us cry on your shoulder is what you do. You're the Yellow Gymnast with a Pink Heart." Mark said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"Now I better find you're soon to be other half." Mark said

"Ok thanks for that Mark." Kimberly said

"Hey if you ever need to talk, just call ok or talk to Trini we're both here to listen." Mark said

"Ok." Kimberly said

Mark smiled and walked off. Kimberly went back to looking at the lake. Later at the picnic tables Mark found Jason sitting at one of the tables studying.

"Tests hate them." Mark said as he walked up

"True. It's great to see you. Never would have pictured you in Red but it works." Jason said

"Thanks." Mark said

"So what brings you back?" Jason asked

"Joey and Laura." Mark said

"Ah." Jason said

"You ok?" Mark asked

"It's just I feel confused I mean I know what's expected of the Green Ranger I asked Tommy. "But I feel like I'm a Red in Green clothing." Jason said

"How do you think I felt? I was a Black in Blue clothing, a Blue in Black clothing and a Yellow in Black and Blue clothing." Mark said

"What do you mean?" Jason asked

"What I mean is that I had to do Laura's job as well as Joey's job and my own job as Ranger." Mark said

"Oh." Jason said

"Look Jase don't ever lose the quality of what it means to be the Red Ranger because the team needs it Joey doesn't understand that the Red Ranger doesn't mean leadership it means courage and inspiring others." Mark said

"Yeah it does." Jason said

"While you can't lose your white aspect of being a Ranger and that's to be the one people can rely on. A Male White Ranger is about giving the team a light in the dark. While a female White Ranger is more of the Pink Ranger of the team." Mark said

"I guess you're right." Jason said

"I can't say that I understand what it means to be a Red Ranger or a Green Ranger or even a White Ranger. But what I can say is this Red, Blue or any other color if you understand the power and the responsibility with the power you can unleash a powerful force. But until you understand it you'll never be able to become the Ranger you're meant to be." Mark said

"I get it." Jason said

"But most of all Jase don't ever forget what being the Red and White Rangers have taught you or even what the Green Ranger has taught you about yourself." Mark said

"Thanks." Jason said

"No problem now I need to find Joey and Laura and get this confrontation over with." Mark said

"I think they're at the beach." Jason said

"Thanks." Mark said

Mark stood up and was about to walk off but stopped and pulled out a little box and placed it next to Jason.

"What's this?" Jason asked

"When the time is right open it." Mark said

"How will I know the time is right?" Jason asked

"Oh you'll know." Mark said as he walked off

Jason watched Mark leave and then looked at the box. Later at the beach Mark walked along and spotted Joey and Laura.

"Hey!" Mark yelled

Joey and Laura looked at who was yelling and saw Mark walking up to them. The two stood up and smiled.

"Mark?" Joey asked

"Who else?" Mark asked

"So you got our letter." Laura said

"Yeah I did I'm not exactly happy about it." Mark said

"What?" Joey asked

"You threatened to have Alpha teleport me back." Mark said

"We need you here." Joey said

"What so I can learn how to be a Red Ranger and a Pink Ranger?" Mark asked

"What?" Joey and Laura asked

"Tell me what does being the Red Ranger mean Joey? And to you Laura what does the Pink Ranger mean?" Mark asked

"The Red Ranger means leadership." Joey said

"The Pink Ranger means being the heart of the team." Laura said

"Man you two are pathetic." Mark said

"What?" Joey asked angrily

"You just don't get it. Tell me Joey what does it mean to be The Black Ranger or the Green Ranger?" Mark asked

"The Black means power the Green means the same thing." Joey said

"Laura what does it mean to be Yellow?" Mark asked

"It means the same as Pink." Laura said

"You two are pathetic." Mark said

"We are not." Laura said angrily

"Being Red doesn't mean being leader. The leader can be any color like when we first joined Tommy was the White Ranger and he was leader." Mark said

Joey growled.

"The Pink Ranger does mean heart of the team but the Pink Ranger also has to keep the Rangers grounded and focused and picks them up when there down." Mark said

Laura growled

"The Black Ranger is meant to be the Assassin of the team Joey. But you kept rushing into the battle you were supposed to be the one who was underestimated in battle so the enemy thinks you only win on pure luck. I'd say the only color that you understand is the Green Ranger. You joke around you lift others spirits but you never understood what it meant to be the Black or Red Rangers you just don't get it." Mark said

"I do understand I understand what I need too." Joey said

"Laura you on the other hand failed as a Yellow Ranger. You never once realized that as the Yellow Ranger you were supposed to be the healer of the group. Either in mind body or soul. But you never once did that I had to do your job as well as my own job as the Blue Ranger as well as Confused Green's job here when he was the Black Ranger." Mark said

"Confused Green?" Joey asked

"It's a nickname Zack and I gave you." Mark said absently

"What are you and Zack then?" Joey asked

"Well Zack is the Dancing Clown and I'm the Black Wolf." Mark said

"But…" Joey started

"Think about it Joey when I fought Lanterra. I was underestimated because he thought I was weaker then you." Mark said

"Oh." Joey said

"You never did my job." Laura said

"Really then who did you tell your problems too and who helped you with your problems?" Mark asked

"You." Laura said

The two Rangers looked at each other and realized that Mark had indeed done their jobs when they were that color Ranger and if he stayed he would have been doing the job of the Red and Pink Rangers.

"Hang on what does it mean to be the Gold Ranger?" Joey asked thinking he stumped Mark

"Joey I can't answer that because the Gold Ranger Powers I have might differ from a new Gold Ranger powers that might show up later. But my powers I'm meant to be the defender to protect my friends at all costs." Mark said

Joey walked up to Mark.

"Well at least you did one thing right and came back." Joey said

"No! The only thing I did right was leave. I only stayed as long as I did is because I wanted to make sure that Justin knew his place on the team and that you didn't treat him like a little kid." Mark said

Joey went to punch Mark but Mark caught the punch and then pulled off his sunglasses and Joey was shocked to see pure white eyes as Mark threw him backwards.

"Hello Joey." Mark said with a deep dark tone to his voice

"I knew it after Jason and Tommy told us the story that the Phantom Ranger told them you are under someone's control." Joey said

"I'm not under anyone's control. This is just my powers the powers I have since I'm Neo Eltarian." Mark said

"It's Morphin Time." Joey said

Joey and Laura made their Turbo Morphers appear and then moved their arms like a steering wheel then placed their keys into their Turbo Morpher and turned the keys.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Laura called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Joey called

The two Rangers morphed and looked at Mark who had his arms folded in front of his chest.

"So what do you think? That you can defeat me and destroy whatever it is you think is controlling me?" Mark asked evilly

"Got that right." Joey said

Mark just laughed and disappeared when Joey went to punch him. Just then both Laura and Joey got hit with a powerful blast and sent flying onto the ground. Mark then reappeared hold the Storm Axe Blaster mode. Mark then made it disappear as both Joey and Laura stood up and powered down

"We will save our friend." Joey said

"Friend? Is that what you think I am?" Mark asked

"What?" Joey asked

"Joey we stopped being friends the minute I read that letter." Mark said

"It was the only way to bring you back. We need you here. Billy doesn't understand the Zords the way you do." Joey said

"Oh he understands them more then you know you just compare him to me. So is that all I am to you two now is the tech support who is only kept around to fix the Zords?" Mark asked

"Of..." Joey started but Mark held up his hand and stopped him

"Don't lie to a person with empathy Joey." Mark said

"You don't understand Mark." Laura said

"No I understand completely you two don't like change. You two are only seeing things the way you want to see them. But answer me this how is it fair that you two get to live your lives while I'm the one stuck in the Power Chamber fixing your Zords, how is it fair that you get to go out on dates while I'm the one making weapons and how is it fair that you get to enjoy life while I'm slowly starting to forget who I truly am? Tell me how is that fair?" Mark asked angrily as he cried

"It's not." A voice said

All three rangers looked and saw Tommy and Trini standing there. Trini then walked up to Mark and hugged him as he cried while Tommy stood in between Mark and Joey.

"But out Tommy." Joey said

"No you two just don't get it. Mark's been in pain he's been feeling sick and tired after every battle he's slowly starting to forget who he is." Tommy said

"Do you know how hard it was to just listen to Mark talk and not being able to hug him? Even before you guys got your ninja powers Mark was already starting to feel drained. That's when Zack and I realized that Mark's been doing yours and Laura's job Joey. You can't force him to continue fighting." Trini said

"I'm the Red Ranger and what I say goes." Joey said

"The Red Ranger wow. Where's my autograph book? Ha." Mark said in a perfect impersonation of Ivan Ooze.

"I think Jason needs to go back to being leader." Tommy said

"Tell Dimitria." Mark said

Tommy nodded and teleported off. Laura and Joey looked on angry. Mark just sighed and pulled away from Trini.

"What's more important you being Rangers or our friendship?" Mark asked

"If these two can answer this with the truth then Mark will know where he stands." Trini thought

"Our Friendship." Laura said with Joey nodding in agreement

Trini and Mark both looked on and they both knew that Laura lied her world revolved around being a Ranger and Joey.

"Remember how I said never lie to a person with Empathy well you just did." Mark said

"I didn't lie." Laura said

"Oh yes you did. You lied your whole world revolves around Joey and being a Ranger. Mark doesn't fit. Joey's world revolves around being a Ranger and Laura. Mark doesn't fit in anywhere for you two. You set out to try and make him stay ever since you found out he wanted to go to Texas." Trini said

"You were never once happy for me. I'm sorry but I can't keep my hopes up that you two will see the man I've become. No more it's over. You two value your lives as Rangers then you do our friendship. I now see it that the power has gone to your heads. I gave you both one more chance after you didn't tell me that you two were dating I realized then and I still see it now that you two only care for each other." Mark said as his eyes returned to normal.

Just then Tommy teleported back down.

"Joey, Laura. Dimitria wants you two in the Power Chamber." Tommy said

"Hang on." Laura said

"You can't be serious Mark." Joey said

"I get it that you two are dating but unlike Jason, Kimberly and Tommy you two just pushed me out of your lives. I never once fought to protect you two I fought to protect Kimberly a woman I now see as my sister. I fought to protect Jason and Tommy two men I've come to see as my two brothers. I've come to see Justin as my little brother and I'll protect him in any way I can if he needs help. Billy, Trini and Zack are all important to me they will always be close to my heart. But you two I can't forgive anymore. You lit the candle at both ends and you got burned badly. I'm sorry but I'm not cutting the ties that bind I'm burning the ties completely." Mark said sadly

Mark then walked off with tears in his eyes. For the first time Joey and Laura heard the sincerity in his words and saw his emotions they realized that they had both were so caught up in each other and being Rangers they never noticed that Mark was broken and in no way ready to stay a Ranger or be a Ranger again. Joey and Laura teleported off while Trini and Tommy ran up to Mark and Trini pulled the Black Turbo Ranger into a hug as he broke down and cried and let his emotions that he had been holding for years finally be released.

"Come on let's get you back to the airport so you can go back to Texas." Tommy said

"Ok." Mark said

The three walked off. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Joey, Laura, Jason and Kimberly were there.

"Joey you know why you're here?" Dimitria asked

"Yes." Joey said

"Jason you will stay as the Green Ranger but from now on you are the leader of the team." Dimitria said

"I understand." Jason said

"Do you Joey?" Dimitria asked

"Yes. I need to take a long hard look at myself but I can't do that if I'm supposed to be leader. I let it go to my head and lost the best friend I ever had. I need to realize what it means to be a Ranger." Joey said

"Good. Do you understand Laura?" Dimitria asked

"Yes." Laura lied

"Good." Dimitria said

The four Rangers teleported off. Later at the Airport Jason, Kimberly, Justin, Zack, Billy, Tommy and Trini all saw Mark off as he got on his plane and headed back to Texas.

End of Cost of a Friendship

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Darkest Day**

In the Mountains Joey was training he was also thinking about everything that happened a couple of weeks ago.

"When did I start to see Mark as only the tech support and not as a friend? Why did I do it we've been friends for years he's right I've let the fact I'm a Ranger get to my head and Mark paid the price. I hope if we have another chance as Rangers I'm not Red I know I'm red now but I don't think I was ready for the leadership." Joey thought

Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"Perfect the Red Turbo Ranger is all alone now Elgar, go capture him." Divatox said

"Yes Aunty D." Elgar said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Elgar and the Piranahtrons showed up.

"Hello Red Turbo Ranger." Elgar said

Joey turned around

"It's Morphin Time." Joey called out

Joey then made his Turbo Morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key into the morpher and turned it.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Joey called out

Joey morphed into the Red Turbo Ranger. Then attacked Elgar and the Piranahtrons with his Turbo Lightning Sword

"Looks like you lost a hand Elgar." Joey said

"I'll be back." Elgar said

Elgar and the Piranahtrons teleported away. Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub.

"That Red Turbo Ranger must have a weakness." Divatox said

"I'll find out." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Laura appeared with a picnic basket and saw Joey as the Red Turbo Ranger.

"Hey." Laura said

"Hey." Joey said

Joey then powered down and walked over to Laura.

"Picnic ready?" Joey asked

"Of course." Laura said

The two set up the picnic. Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub.

"Oh how cute the Red Turbo Ranger is having lunch with his girlfriend." Divatox said

"How about we attack the Girlfriend?" Elgar asked

"I have a better idea but I'll need the Body Snatcher for it." Divatox said

"I'll see if I can contact him." Porto said

"You better." Divatox said

Meanwhile out in space General Havoc inside the Space Base.

"Call my sister." Havoc said

"Yes sir." One of Havoc's men said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub the phone rang

"Hello?" Divatox asked

"Hello Divatox." Havoc said

"Havoc, why are you calling?" Divatox asked

"I need to speak with you in person." Havoc said

"Fine." Divatox said

Divatox then hung up. Meanwhile back in the mountains.

"I can see why Mark likes to come up here." Laura said

"It's nice and quiet." Joey said

"That and it's a Beautiful view." Laura said

"Yeah but that's not the only thing that's beautiful." Joey said

Laura blushed and Joey smiled and kissed Laura on the lips.

"Yum Strawberry." Joey said after they broke the kiss

Laura laughed. Meanwhile back in Divatox sub.

"So when is uncle Havoc getting here?" Elgar asked

"I don't know Elgar and if you ask me again you'll go back to the Volcano." Divatox said

"OK sorry." Elgar said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Joey and Laura packed up the picnic.

"Thanks for this." Joey said

"No problem." Laura said

Joey sighed and looked at the view

"What's wrong?" Laura asked

"I just can't help but think of where did we start to think it was best for Mark to stay in the Power Chamber and fix our Zords or make our weapons and not let him have his own life." Joey said

"I don't know but I have to say it's just as much his fault as it is ours." Laura said

"No don't put the blame on him. He told us why he left but we were too stubborn to listen. If anything I'd have to say that this is all our fault we were trying to keep him here so we didn't lose him but we never once realized that he wasn't happy so don't go blaming Mark for something he tried to talk to us about." Joey said

Laura looked down and sighed.

"Now come on we better get to the Power Chamber I need to know why I was attacked by the Piranahtrons and Elgar." Joey said

"I still say that Mark's still under the control of that wolf." Laura said

Joey just shook his head then he and Laura teleported away. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Where is he?" Divatox asked

"I don't know my queen." Porto said

"This is not good." Divatox said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Jason was helping Justin with his martial arts while Kimberly watched. Just then Jason's communicator beeped. The three Rangers walked over to the lockers.

"We read you." Jason said

"Jason I need you Kimberly and Justin here ASAP." Joey said

"Right." Jason said

The three Rangers teleported off. Meanwhile in the park Tommy, Billy, Trini and Zack were playing Volleyball. Trini and Zack VS Tommy and Billy.

"This is great." Tommy said

"You said it." Billy said

"Serve the ball losers." Trini said

"And you go out with her?" Tommy asked

"Yeah and loving it." Billy said

Billy served the ball. Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub. Havoc walked in.

"Havoc so what brings you here?" Divatox asked

"The Metalisaurus is ready and on the Space Base." Havoc said

"The Space Base is here too?" Divatox asked

"Of course and waiting for you." Havoc said

"Set course for the Space Base." Divatox ordered

A bit later in the Space Base. Divatox's sub docked into the Space Base.

"Perfect." Divatox said

"Good now I have Rangers to destroy." Havoc said

"Go do that." Divatox said

Havoc then disappeared. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber. The five turbo Rangers were there.

"What's going on?" Billy asked

"Turn your attention to the Viewing Globe." Alpha said

The five Turbo Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Havoc.

"Who is that?" Kimberly asked

"That is General Havoc. Divatox's brother." Alpha said

"Oh great." Jason said

"It gets worse too this guy has built something known as the Metalisaurus." Alpha said

"Metalisaurus?" Kimberly asked

"That." Alpha said

The five Rangers all looked at the Viewing Globe and saw the Metalisaurus.

"That thing looks too strong for the Turbo Megazord." Kimberly said

"That's what Divatox is counting on. But I'm going to need Billy's help Mark created a program but I haven't been able to decode it and I'm going to need Billy's help if I'm right I have a feeling Mark has built you five new Zords with the help of the Phantom Ranger." Alpha said

"Why can't you give us them now?" Joey asked

"Sorry Zordon's orders I can't give them to you until after it makes it look like you're defenseless." Dimitria said

"Huh?" Laura asked

"I could tell you now. But that would ruin the plan." Dimitria said

"OK." Justin said

"You five better get going without Mark to control the Black Storm Zords you guys will be sitting ducks." Alpha said

"Ok." Laura said

"Yeah while you're doing that I'll contact Billy." Alpha said

"Right." The five Rangers said

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

The Five Turbo Rangers made their Turbo Morphers appear then they moved their arms like a steering wheel then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Justin called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Jason called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Kimberly called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Laura called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Joey called

At the pier the Five Turbo Rangers teleported down.

"Where is Havoc?" Laura asked

"He's here somewhere." Joey said

Just then Havoc showed up.

"Hello Rangers." Havoc said

"You must be Havoc." Jason said

"Correct Green Ranger." Havoc said

Just then Havoc's soldiers attacked. But Joey used the Lightning Sword to take them down. Just then the Metalisaurus showed up.

"Oh great." Jason said

"Better call the Zords." Laura said

"We need Turbo Megazord Power Now." All five Turbo Rangers said

In the City the five Turbo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside then they combined there Zords together to create the Turbo Megazord. The Metalisaurus attacked the Turbo Megazord.

"Alpha this thing is to powerful." Joey said

"I know just hang on. Mark's little surprise will help for now." Billy said through the Communicator

Just then the Metalisaurus hit the Turbo Megazord and sent the Rangers flying out of the Turbo Megazord. Meanwhile back at the Pier the Rangers fell to the ground and all but Jason and Kimberly landed on their backs.

"Show off." Laura said

"Learned it from being knocked out of the Zords to many times." Jason said with Kimberly nodding in agreement

Meanwhile back inside the Space Base.

"Yes now let's take the Turbo Megazord." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile back at the Pier Joey noticed something different about the Turbo Megazord there were no numbers on the Zords.

"Very clever Mark." Joey thought

"So long Rangers and say goodbye to your Zords." Havoc said

Havoc and the Turbo Megazord teleported away along with the Metalisaurus.

"This can't be happening." Laura said

"Oh it can." Justin said

Kimberly and Joey looked at Jason who was in command. Meanwhile back at the Space Base. Divatox was dancing around just then Porto walked in.

"My queen the Turbo Megazord is a fake." Porto said

"What?" Divatox asked

"I checked the Turbo Megazord it isn't real the Turbo Megazord isn't connected to the Zord's database. The Black Turbo Ranger replaced the real Turbo Megazord with the fake he must have known about the Metalisaurus." Porto said

"How did he find out?" Divatox asked

"I have no idea." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the park. Tommy, Trini and Zack had finished packing up their stuff when Tommy's communicator beeped.

"This is Tommy." Tommy said

"Tommy I need you four up here." Billy said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

The Three Rangers teleported off.

End of the Darkest Day

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**One Final Hope**

Back in the Space Base. Porto was working on the fake Turbo Megazord.

"This isn't good the Black Turbo Ranger made this thing for something but I don't know what." Porto said

"Well make it real and we can use it to destroy the Rangers." Divatox said

"I'll try." Porto said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber Tommy, Trini and Zack joined Billy and Alpha

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"I need you and Zack to check the Turbo Megazord for Damage. While Trini and Billy I need you three to check the status of the Turbo Rescue Zords." Alpha said

"What are you going to do?" Zack asked

"I need to check in with Mark and let him know that everything is going to plan." Alpha said

The others nodded and got to work. Meanwhile back in the city the five Turbo Rangers were walking along.

"What the heck is going on?" Joey asked

"Rangers." Phantom Ranger said

"What's up?" Kimberly asked

"Follow me." Phantom Ranger said

The Rangers then followed the Phantom Ranger. Meanwhile back in the park TJ, Cassie and Ashley were sitting at a table doing homework

"So Ashley, have you heard from Carlos?" Cassie asked

"Nope I haven't seen him since Mark's final game here in Angel Grove." Ashley said

"I wonder why that is." TJ said

"No idea." Ashley said

Meanwhile back in the city the five Rangers followed the Phantom Ranger.

"Where are we going?" Kimberly asked

"Not far now I've just got to wait for Billy to open the portal." The Phantom Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Go my Piranahtrons attack them." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the city the Piranahtrons showed up and attacked the Rangers. Just then six portals appeared and the rangers disappeared. Under the city the five Turbo Rangers and the Phantom Ranger landed.

"Was that the portal?" Jason asked

"Yes we must hurry it means that the five new Zords are ready for you." The Phantom Ranger said

The Five Turbo Rangers and the Phantom Ranger walked off. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"How did you do that?" Tommy asked

"Easy it's a special teleportation portal but it only goes down." Billy said

"So why are they walking?" Zack asked

"Simple it's where the Artillatron Zord is." Alpha said

"The what?" Billy asked

"Artillatron Zord it's the carrier zord for the Turbo Rescue Zords." Dimitria said

"Oh." Trini said

Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Havoc go attack the city." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Havoc said

Meanwhile back under the city the five Turbo Rangers and the Phantom Ranger were walking along. Just then the earth shook.

"This is not good." Jason said

"We must hurry." The Phantom Ranger said

"Right." All five Turbo Rangers said

The Phantom Ranger and the five Turbo Rangers ran. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"No the Metalisaurus is back." Trini said

"You have to help them." Tommy said

"We can't and even if we could none of us can control the Black Turbo Zords without Mark's turbo key." Zack said

"He's right. Hey wait what about that box that Jason gained?" Trini asked

"No idea." Billy said

Meanwhile back under the city. The five Turbo Rangers and The Phantom Ranger kept running while the city was being attacked by the Metalisaurus.

"How much further?" Joey asked

"Just keep running." Jason said

"Why?" Laura asked

"Dimitria's orders not mine." Jason said

"OK then." Justin said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Come on your almost there." Billy said

"I hope there ok." Trini said

"Don't worry they'll be fine." Zack said

"I hope so." Trini said

Billy hugged Trini

"They're going to be ok." Billy said

"Yeah you're right." Trini said

"Have I ever been wrong?" Billy asked

"No." Zack said with a laugh

The four teens laughed. Meanwhile back under the City the five Turbo Rangers and the Phantom Ranger kept running. Just then the doorway opened

"Get inside now." Billy yelled though Jason's Communicator

"On it." Jason said

The five Turbo Rangers and the Phantom Ranger all ran through the doorway and it closed as soon as the doorway closed. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Perfect now let's see Havoc handle the five new Zords." Trini said

"Alright." Zack said

Meanwhile back inside Space Base.

"Why isn't the Black Turbo Ranger taking the bait and coming back?" Elgar asked

"Because the Black Turbo Ranger isn't stupid." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the city the Artillatron appeared.

"Ready to go Rangers?" The Phantom Ranger said

"Lightning Fire Tamer ready to burn." Joey said

"Siren Blaster ready to arrest." Justin said

"Thunder Loader ready to rumble." Jason said  
"Star Racer ready to race." Kimberly said

"Wind Rescue ready to heal." Laura said

"Come on guys let's see what these new Zords can do." Jason said

The five Rangers drove off and the Artillatron's compartments went up on top of each other. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Yeah." Zack said

"Those Zords look great." Tommy said

"You haven't seen anything yet." Alpha said

"Huh?" The other four teens asked

Meanwhile back in the city the five Rangers drove up to the Metalisaurus.

"Hey guys hi-stance mode." Jason said

"Hi-stance mode." The other four Rangers said

Just then all five Turbo Rescue Zords went into Warrior mode. Then they attacked the Metalisaurus. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the other four rangers were watching.

"Awesome." Tommy said

"That is too cool." Zack said

Meanwhile back in the city the Rangers new Zords attacked and sent Metalisaurus flying.

"Too bad Havoc." Jason said

"You'll pay for that, Rangers." Havoc said

Havoc and the Metalisaurus teleported away.

"Great job guys." Billy said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Get some rest we're not done with Havoc yet." Billy said

"Right." Jason said

Later back in the Youth Centre Laura and Joey were having a drink.

"Man I'm glad Mark built us great new Zords." Joey said

"You said it." Laura said

"But I can't help but wonder how Mark knew about the Metalisaurus in the first place." Joey said

"Good point." Laura said

The two Rangers went back to their drinks while trying to figure out how Mark knew about the Metalisaurus.

Meanwhile back in the space base. Havoc and Porto were working on the Metalisaurus.

"Those Rangers are more trouble than I thought." Havoc said

"Yes I agree." Porto said

"Shut up and keep working." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Porto and Havoc said

Meanwhile later back in the city. Jason and Kimberly were walking along when Jason's communicator beeped

"Yeah." Jason said

"Hey Jason its Billy." Billy said

"What's up bro?" Jason asked

"Well one thing Mark had some serious time on his hands." Billy said

"Why do you say that?" Jason asked

"Well he fixed up the old Thunder Zords and Dino Zords." Billy said

"No way." Kimberly said

"But that's not all. It appears that Mark placed a special program into the fake Turbo Megazord. But I need time to decrypt it." Billy said

"Get to work." Jason said

"Ok hey do you know where Mark put the device to allow one of you to control all five Zords?" Billy asked

"Yeah in the Zord bay why?" Jason asked

"Thanks. Well Maybe with Tommy's help you might be able to destroy the fake Turbo Megazord." Billy said

"Great." Jason said

The Communication ended and both Kimberly and Jason kept walking.

"Well I guess even away he's still helping us." Kimberly said

"Yeah but we're going to need more help than this." Jason said

Jason and Kimberly kept walking along.

End of One Final Hope

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The fall of the Phantom**

At Angel Grove High Trini was at her locker when Kimberly walked up.

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Hey." Trini said

"So what is Billy doing in the Power Chamber?" Kimberly asked

"Working on allowing myself, Zack and him to help Tommy control the other Super Zeo Zords." Trini said

"Clever but why?" Kimberly asked

"He thinks that you'll need help against Metalisaurus." Trini said

The two then walked off to class. Meanwhile inside the Space Base.

"Porto, how is it going?" Divatox asked

"Not good I still need one item to get it going." Porto said

"What about the Phantom Ranger's Power Ruby?" Havoc asked

"Perfect." Divatox said

"No quite it's impossible to get." Havoc said

"I don't like that part." Divatox said

"But I do have an idea on how to capture him." Havoc said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Kimberly and Trini were waiting at Laura's locker. Just then Laura walked up.

"Hey what's up?" Laura asked

"Ready for the girls, picnic?" Kimberly asked

"You bet." Laura said

"Let's get going then." Trini said

"Cool." Laura

The three teens walked off. Later in the park the three Ranger girls, Ashley and Cassie were having fun.

"So what are you girls going to do after you graduate?" Trini asked

"Help Joey run a Dojo. I'll be studying Business to help him run it." Laura said

"Jason's going to open up a Dojo after he finishes his business course and he's even thinking of adding a Gymnastics centre so I can coach new talent." Kimberly said

"That's great." Laura said

"What about you Trini?" Kimberly asked

"Well I plan to become a Psychiatrist like my mom. It's always fascinated me." Trini said

"I'll say you and Mark both have the talent to help us talk about things." Kimberly said

"True." Trini said

The girls then started talking about their boyfriends well in Kimberly's case fiancé. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Zack and Tommy were sparring while Jason, Justin and Joey watched

"Hey Jason where's Billy?" Joey asked

"Working on the Super Zeo Zords so that Trini, Zack and Him can help Tommy control them." Jason said

"Good we need the help." Joey said

"Yeah those new Turbo Rescue Zords are hard to control." Justin said

"Yeah but Billy wants us ready for the Rescue Megazord." Jason said

Justin and Joey nodded. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber. Billy walked into the Power Chamber.

"You ok?" Alpha asked

"Yeah I've just finished connecting Zeo Zords to mine, Zack and Trini's Power Coin." Billy said

"Good I hope this helps." Alpha said

"So do I, Alpha so do I." Billy said

Meanwhile in the other dimension. The Phantom Ranger was walking along.

"Ok I'm here now come out." The Phantom Ranger said

"Hello Phantom." Havoc said as he walked out.

"What do you want?" The Phantom Ranger asked

Just then Piranahtrons appeared and grabbed the Phantom Ranger. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber all the Rangers teleported in.

"Hey Alpha." Kimberly asked

"Rangers." Alpha said

"So what's up?" Trini asked

"I finished connecting the power coins to three other Super Zeo Megazords." Billy said

"Good we could use the help." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the other Dimension Havoc walked over to the injured Phantom Ranger.

"Thank you Phantom Ranger." Havoc said

Havoc grabbed the Power Ruby. Havoc then teleported off Then the Piranahtrons teleported away along with the Phantom Ranger. Back in the park the Phantom Ranger and the Piranahtrons appeared. The Piranahtrons disappeared leaving the Phantom Ranger alone.

"This can't be happening." The Phantom Ranger said

The Phantom Ranger then disappeared. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the alarm went off.

"What's happening?" Trini asked

"Havoc appeared in the Metalisaurus." Alpha said

"You guys ready?" Billy asked

"Ready." The other eight Rangers said

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

The five Turbo Rangers made their Turbo Morphers appeared and then moved their arms like a Steering wheel then they placed there keys into their Turbo Morphers and turned. While Tommy made his Zeonizers appear then he placed them together. While the other three Rangers pulled out there Morphers and pointed them out on front of them.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Justin called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Jason called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Kimberly called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Laura called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Triceratops." Billy called

Back in the park the Nine Rangers teleported down.

"Let's do this." Trini said

"I agree the sooner this over the better." Billy said

"Let's go." Tommy said

"We need Turbo Rescue Zord Power now." The five Turbo Rangers said

"We need Super Zeo Zord Power now." The other four Rangers said

Just then Artillatron appeared and the Turbo Rangers hopped inside their Turbo Rescue Zords. Then they drove their Zords out of the Artillatron. Just then the Five Super Zeo Zords appeared and the four Rangers jumped inside the Zords. Just then the Super Zeo Zords combined together to create the Super Zeo Megazord.

"Commencing Turbo Rescue Megazord transformation." Jason said

Just then Thunder Loader and Star Racer became the feet. Siren Blaster turned into the bottom half of the body and the legs. While Wind Rescue became the arms and Lightning Fire Tamer became the top half of the body and the head. Then they all combined together to create the Turbo Rescue Megazord.

"Tommy you guys ready?" Jason asked

"Ready." Tommy said

"You Rangers won't win." Havoc said

The Metalisaurus attacked the two Megazords.

"Whoa." The nine Rangers said

"We need Artillery power now." The five Turbo Rangers said

Just then the arms of the Artillatron appeared in the Turbo Rescue Megazord's hands. Just then the two Sabers of the Super Zeo Megazord appeared in the Super Zeo Megazord's hands. Just then the Super Zeo Megazord placed the two sabers together and then sliced the Metalisaurus.

"No, this can't be happening." Havoc said

"Now fire." Billy said

Just then the two blasters held by the Turbo Rescue Megazord fired and destroyed the Metalisaurus.

"Well I hope we see the last of that." Laura said

"Laura they never leave us alone for long." Billy said

"So true." Tommy said

Meanwhile back inside the Space Base. Havoc appeared.

"You let them destroy my Metalisaurus." Divatox said

"Sorry but I'm leaving." Havoc said

"Good and make sure you build me a new Metalisaurus." Divatox said

"Fine." Havoc said

Havoc and his soldiers left. Meanwhile later in the park the five Turbo Rangers along with Tommy, Billy, Trini and Zack were doing homework.

"Man the Turbo Rescue Megazord is amazing." Joey said

"We know Joey." Tommy said

"Sorry I'm just excited." Joey said

"Good for you." Zack said

"I guess we need to figure out what's happening next." Joey said

"Good point." Tommy said

The others nodded. Meanwhile under the city the Phantom Ranger was getting weaker.

"Mark I need help." The Phantom Ranger said before going down

End of the fall of the Phantom

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Clash of the Megazords**

Back at the Power Chamber Mark teleported in morphed as the Black Storm Turbo Ranger and walked up to Alpha.

"Mark what are you doing here?" Alpha said

"The Phantom Ranger is in trouble. I can feel his life force slipping." Mark said

"Shall I contact the other Rangers?" Alpha asked

"Please. I'm going to head to the park and then head to the Phantom Ranger's location see if I can find him." Mark said

"Be careful." Dimitria said

"I'll try." Mark said

Mark teleported off. Back in the park Mark teleported down and pulled out the Black Turbo Navigator.

"OK Phantom Ranger where are you?" Mark thought

Just then Mark got a signal and then teleported downwards. Back under the city Mark teleported down Mark then walked along and saw the Phantom Ranger.

"Phantom." Mark said

"Mark I need your help Divatox has my power ruby." Phantom Ranger said

"Don't talk. Come on let's get you out of here." Mark said

"Thank you." Phantom Ranger said

Mark then teleported the two back to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"So the Black Turbo Ranger found the Phantom Ranger." Divatox said

"It would appear so." Elgar said

"My queen the fake Turbo Zord is ready all I need is five drivers." Porto said

"Good." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber all Nine Rangers were standing around a resting Phantom Ranger well all instead for Mark who had left after teleporting the Phantom Ranger into the Power Chamber while Billy was trying to find the Power Ruby.

"How is he doing? Trini asked

"Not good until we get that Power Ruby back. Alpha said

Kimberly and Jason walked up to Billy.

"Man I can't activate the sequence code." Billy said

"What code?" Jason asked

"The code that can detonate the fake Turbo Megazord but now I can't activate it since Porto's used the ruby to power the Zord." Billy said

"Can't you teleport the ruby?" Laura asked

"Nope." Billy said

Kimberly wrapped her arms around Jason.

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know." Jason said

"We have to figure out something." Tommy said

"I know. But how can we get the Ruby back?" Joey asked

"Hey where did Mark go?" Laura asked

"He went back to Texas as to not arouse suspicion with his new friends." Dimitria said

"Ok. I need some air." Jason said

"Ok." Kimberly said

Jason walked off after Kimberly let go. Laura looked at Kimberly

"He was like this when Tommy lost his powers." Kimberly said

"True." Trini said

The eight Rangers looked at each other. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Oh look at that the Green Turbo Ranger is all alone." Divatox said

"I'll send down the Piranahtrons." Elgar said

"Good. Now Porto is the Fake Turbo Megazord ready?" Divatox asked

"Almost my queen." Porto said

Meanwhile in the mountains Jason was walking along. Just then the Piranahtrons appeared.

"Great not what I needed right now." Jason said

Jason then started fighting the Piranahtrons. Then spun jumped upwards then all of a sudden Jason turned into a white falcon and struck down all the Piranahtrons and returned to normal and noticed he had morphed into the White Falcon Ninja.

"What the heck did I just do?" Jason wondered

Jason looked at his hands and they were glowing with energy. Jason then looked around and saw the Piranahtrons.

"Who's next?" Jason asked

Jason evilly smiled and charged at the Piaranhtrons. Meanwhile back at Divatox's Space Base

"What is going on?" Divatox asked

"I have no idea." Elgar said

"Elgar, get down there with some more Piranahtrons." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Jason was spin kicking the Piranahtrons to the ground. Just then Elgar and some more Piranahtrons showed up.

"Not you again." Jason said

"Ha." Elgar said

Jason just rolled his eyes but before he could do anything a Black energy wolf charged at Elgar and sent him to the ground and then took down the other Piranahtron before landing and showing off the Black Wolf Ranger who now had white gloves and boots and Gold lines instead of Crimson and Navy.

"Thanks man." Jason said

"No problem get back to the Power Chamber I'll handle this." Mark said

"Ok." Jason said

Jason teleported off while Mark took down the Piranhatrons and Elgar. Meanwhile back inside the Space Base.

"Well it seems that the Black Wolf Ranger has a lot more fighting spirit then I thought." Divatox said

"Yes but I'm unable to find out where his strength come from." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the mountains Mark defeated the Piranahtrons and sent Elgar flying. Elgar then disappeared along with Piranahtrons.

"Well that was fun." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the Space Base. Elgar showed up.

"Well at least we know he's too strong even on his own." Divatox said

"Oh yeah." Elgar said

Meanwhile back in the mountains Mark was looking around Just then Laura and Joey teleported down.

"You are such a hypocrite." Laura said

"Laura he's only doing this because it's his job as the Gold Ranger he wouldn't have come back otherwise." Joey said

"No he said that he was leaving and he comes back." Laura said

Laura then got punched and sent flying.

"You bitch. You think I wanted to come back and for the record I didn't come back to help you I came back to make sure my friend the Phantom Ranger is taken care of. So shut the hell up." Mark said angrily before teleporting away.

Joey and Laura looked at each other.

"I was just stating the truth." Laura said

"No you're stating things that you don't understand. I don't understand what's going on either but if I had to guess I would say that Mark's Gold Ranger Powers are more then what they appear to be." Joey said

Joey then teleported off leaving Laura alone. Meanwhile back in the Space Base

"So the Pink Turbo Ranger doesn't understand the powers of the Gold Ranger." Divatox said

"Um why did the Black Ranger come back?" Elgar asked

"The Gold Ranger Powers are just as much a blessing as they are a curse. They force Mark to help out when others need help." Porto said

"Oh." Elgar said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Laura was looking around when Mark appeared in front of her.

"What do you want?" Laura asked

"You just don't get it do you?" Mark asked

"What?" Laura asked

"The power of being a Ranger. The responsibility. You just don't understand. I don't have a choice to quit. I'm cursed to forever be a Ranger thanks to the Gold Ranger Powers. But as for you. You can never understand the true meaning of them." Mark said

"Shut up. You're just a coward. I wish I was never friends with you." Laura said

"Fine by me." Mark said with a very cold and icy tone.

Mark teleported off while Laura looked on scared. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Porto is the Fake Turbo Megazord ready?" Divatox asked

"Yes my queen and so is Cross Patch." Porto said

"So you found the five drivers?" Divatox asked

"Yep." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Laura looked at the view.

"Why did I go and say that?" Laura asked herself

Laura then teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Laura teleported back in to see the other four Turbo Rangers were all trying to find the Power Ruby while the other four Rangers kept an eye on the Phantom Ranger.

"Any luck Jason?" Trini asked

"Nothing." Jason said

"What will happen if we don't get his Power Ruby back?" Zack asked

"He'll die." Alpha said

The nine Rangers all sighed. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Mark's eyes shone gold then went pure white.

"Well at least I know how Laura truly feels about me." Mark said

"Shall I take care of her?" Logan asked

"No I'll need your full strength in order to get the Ruby back." Mark said

"Ok." Logan said

Mark's eyes returned to normal and he teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"The fake Turbo Megazord is ready and on its way to Earth." Porto said

"Good now let's see how those Rangers handle this." Divatox said

Meanwhile in the city the Fake Turbo Megazord appeared and started attacking the city. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Mark teleported in just as the Alarm went off.

"Nice timing." Kimberly said

"Looks like there back with the Fake Turbo Megazord." Mark said

"We better stop them." Billy said

"I'll locate the Power Ruby. You nine better get going." Mark said

"We're on it." Trini said

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

The five Turbo Rangers then made their Turbo Morphers appear then they moved their arms like a Steering wheel then they placed there keys into their Turbo Morphers and turned. Tommy then made his Zeonizers appear then he placed them together. Then the other three Rangers pulled out there morphers and held them out in front of them.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Justin called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Jason called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Kimberly called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Laura called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Triceratops." Billy called

Meanwhile back in the City the Super Zeo Megazord and Turbo Rescue Megazord showed up.

"Well Rangers it's time for you to go down." Cross Patch said

"You're going down." Jason said

The two Megazords then attacked the fake Turbo Megazord.

"This is not good." Billy said

"You said it." Trini said

"Mark, have you found the Power Ruby yet?" Zack asked

Back at the Power Chamber.

"Almost got it." Mark said

"We need your help Mark." Tommy said

"I know but what can I do. All of my Zords are off line." Mark said

"Oh great." Billy said

"Just hold on." Mark said

"We'll try." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the city the fake Turbo Megazord attacked the two Megazords.

"Mark we need your help we can't do this alone." Laura said

"You don't need my help Laura you guys are strong enough to do this on your own." Mark said

"Not this time." Joey said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Guys I can't always help you. You guys can do this I know you can." Mark said

"Please Mark we need help." Kimberly said

"Fine." Mark relented

"Thank you." Kimberly said

"I found it." Alpha said

"Where is the Ruby?" Mark asked

"On the battery pack." Alpha said

Mark then put in a code.

"I'm going to get the ruby. After I get the ruby when I get away from the Fake Turbo Megazord. I want you to activate this code." Mark said

"Ok. What will it do?" Alpha asked

"Blow up the fake Turbo Megazord." Mark said

"Clever." Alpha said

"Shift into Turbo." Mark said

Just then Mark made his Turbo Morpher appear then he moved his arms like a steering wheel then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Yes this is perfect the Rangers are losing." Divatox said

"I agree." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the City. Mark as the Black Storm Turbo Ranger rode up in Lightning Cruiser. Lightning Cruiser then switched into flight mode. The fake Turbo Megazord attacked the two Megazords just then Lightning Cruiser flew past and Mark hopped onto the battery pack and then pulled out his Turbo Blaster and pried opened the Battery Pack and pulled out the ruby.

"Yes he got the ruby." Jason said

Mark then teleported away. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. Mark teleported down.

"Alpha, now activate the code." Mark said

"Yes sir." Alpha said

Alpha activated the code. Meanwhile back in the city The Fake Turbo Megazord blew up.

"Whoa what just happened?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Aisha said

Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"No this can't be happening." Divatox said

"Not so fast my queen." Porto said

"What?" Divatox asked

"Cross Patch is still alive." Porto said

"Good now fire the torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the city the torpedoes landed and exploded making Cross Patch grow Thirty Stories tall.

"Hey Tommy you and the others come back the Turbo's can finish this." Mark said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

The five rangers and the Super Zeo Megazord teleported away.

"We need artillery Power now." The five Turbo Rangers said

Just then the arms of the Artillatron appeared in the hands of the Turbo Rescue Megazord.

"Now fire." The Turbo Rangers said

The two blasters fired and destroyed Cross Patch. Later back in the Power Chamber the five Turbo Rangers teleported in just as Mark placed the Power Ruby on the Phantom Ranger. Just then the Ruby shone brightly and then the Phantom Ranger stood up.

"Thank you Mark." The Phantom Ranger said

"No problem you better get going last thing we need is for your Ruby to be taken again." Mark said

"I agree thank you and goodbye." The Phantom Ranger said

The Phantom Ranger walked off and disappeared.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know. But all I know is that it's safe to use the Turbo Zords again." Mark said

"That's a good thing." Billy said

"I'll say." Trini said

"Well good luck Rangers." Mark said

Mark then teleported away.

"At least he helped." Kimberly said

"Yeah but I have a feeling that won't be the last time but we really need to stop relying on him." Joey said

"More like you and Laura need to stop relying on him." Kimberly said

"That too." Joey said

The Rangers looked at each other and sighed.

End of Clash of the Megazord.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Control of Black Storm**

In the Youth Centre Jason was looking at the box that Mark gave him. He couldn't figure out what was in it that would help them.

"What did Mark mean by I knew when the time was right to open this?" Jason asked himself

"Hey Jason!" Tommy said as he sat down

"Hey." Jason said

"What's with the box?" Tommy asked

"Mark gave it to me the first time he was back and he said I'd know when the time was right to open it." Jason said

"Must be something that can help." Tommy said

"I just wish I knew what." Jason said

"You'll figure it out bro. So how did Kimberly's mom take the news?" Tommy asked

"She was very excited and asked when the wedding was going to be and Kimberly told her after we knew no monsters were going to be attacking." Jason said

"What did she say to that?" Tommy asked

"Smart choice." Jason said

Tommy laughed. Meanwhile in the park Joey was sitting in front of the lake thinking about everything that happened.

"Ever since I started dating Laura my friendship with Mark went down the drain. I was so focused on Mark never finding out about me and Laura that I just pushed him away. Then during Zeo I started blaming myself even more to the point that Laura broke up with me. Then now I tried to keep the team together and was so focused on it that I ended up hurting my best friend more then I realized." Joey thought

"Hey." A voice said

Joey looked up and saw Trini standing there.

"Hey Trini." Joey said

"You ok?" Trini asked as she sat down next to Joey

"Where did I go wrong? When did I get so caught up in being a Ranger that I never once noticed that my best friend was trying to tell me and show me that he was slowly losing himself to the powers?" Joey asked

"That's a question you need to answer on your own Joey. But let me ask you this. Out of all of you who was there to talk to Mark about his problems?" Trini asked

"Tommy." Joey said

"Not just Tommy. Kimberly, Jason, Zack, Billy, Justin and I all listened." Trini said

"I guess so. I'm just lost and every time I feel like I want to go to Mark for advice about what to do next. I mean I wanted to be leader and have Mark as my second in command." Joey said

"There's your problem you were so focused on your dream that you never saw the pain that Mark was in. After all what do we all have that he hasn't got?" Trini asked

"Family." Joey said as it struck him as to what Mark meant

"You understand what he means now don't you?" Trini asked

"Friends can be family but they can never replace your true family in your heart." Joey said

"Exactly Mark never had a true family he found out he's over Ten Thousand years old and is gaining memories of past lives he's never had and he's confused he had to leave and now with his Neo Eltarian Blood active he now has to accept his powers and become either Mark Stevens or Logan but that decision can only be made by him." Trini said

"Thanks." Joey said

"No problem." Trini said

Trini stood up and walked off while Joey looked at the water. Joey then stood up and ran over to Trini.

"Hey." Joey said

"Yeah." Trini said

"When is the right time to say you're sorry and how do you know it's the right time?" Joey asked

"When you've fully forgiven yourself and understand where the person you hurt is coming from." Trini said

"Thanks." Joey said

Trini smiled and walked off while Joey ran off in the other direction. Meanwhile at the mall Kimberly and Laura were clothes shopping.

"Laura stop." Kimberly said

"But." Laura said

"No you're blaming Mark for everything you're letting your anger control you and you're taking out on the wrong person." Kimberly said

"He should have told us how he felt." Laura said

"Did you give him the time of day? Did you ask him if anything was wrong? Remember Mark's not one to talk about his emotions it's very hard for him. He was bullied for showing his emotions and that's gonna stop you from talking about them and always be on guard. It's draining when he talks about his feelings. He needs to restart his life and let go of his past but he can't do that if you and Joey keep using him as an anchor to keep you two grounded." Kimberly said

"We didn't." Laura said

"Really then who did you keep going to when you had a problem?" Kimberly asked as she folded her arms in front of her chest

"Mark." Laura said

"And who is it that you listen to when you start to go over board?" Kimberly asked

"Mark." Laura said

"See you're using him as an Anchor you have to let him go Laura you have to grow up without him holding your hand. You have to fall and pick yourself back up without Mark helping you." Kimberly said

Laura looked on shocked ever since she and Mark met she had been using him as an anchor. Laura sat down and Kimberly sat down next to her and pulled Laura into a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be in your face it just hurt a lot seeing Mark cry and tell us he was sick of being the one you two counted on him to always be there to pick you up when you were down. It's hard to understand now but one day you will understand that you can't always rely on Mark to help you." Kimberly said

Laura just nodded. Meanwhile on Divatox's sub.

"So Clockster you can stop time." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Clockster said

"Perfect instead of fighting the Rangers I want you to stop time of the Megazords. With the Megazords frozen in time the Rangers can't stop you from destroying the city." Divatox said

"I'm on it." Clockster said

"Make him grow." Divatox ordered

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Later in the city a thirty story Clockster was attacking. Just then the Rangers showed up morphed and in there Turbo Megazord.

"Ah Rangers." Clockster said

"Who are you?" Laura asked

"I'm Clockster." Clockster said

"Ok." Joey said

"Time Stop." Clockster said

Just then Clockster made a clock appear around the Turbo Megazord and then the second hand just stopped.

"We can't move." Joey said

"Now what?" Laura asked

"Let's get the Turbo Rescue Megazord." Jason said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

The five left the frozen Turbo Megazord and then made the Turbo Rescue Zords appear and combined them together to create the Turbo Rescue Megazord.

"Don't think that'll help Rangers." Clockster said

"What?" Kimberly asked

"Time Stop." Clockster said

Just then Clockster froze the Turbo Rescue Megazord in place.

"No now this Zord is frozen." Joey said

"Come on we better get back to the Power Chamber and figure out how to unfreeze them." Jason said

The others nodded and the five Rangers teleported off. Later back in the Power Chamber the Rangers teleported in and took off their helmets.

"Now what are we going to do?" Kimberly asked

"We have to figure out how to unfreeze our Zords." Joey said

"What we need is Zords not affected by time." Justin said

"Like where are we going to find Zords like that?" Laura asked

"Time. That's it." Jason said

"What's it?" Kimberly asked

"The Black Storm and Storm Striker Zords they are the only Zords not affected by time since they were created by time." Jason said

"What?" Joey asked

"Mark found info on the Black Storm Zords that showed that they were created by time the people couldn't create something that powerful but the Gold Ranger Powers could. So the Gold Ranger used the power of time to create the five Zords." Jason said

"But how can we control the Zords we'd need Mark here." Justin said

"Good point." Jason said

(Flash Back)

"When the time is right open the box." Mark said

"How will I know when the time is right?" Jason asked

"Oh you'll know." Mark said

(End Flash Back)

"Alpha can you teleport that box Mark gave to me it's in my backpack." Jason said

"I'll teleport your back pack here." Alpha said

"Good idea." Jason said

Just then Jason's backpack showed up and Jason picked it up and pulled out the box Mark had given him. Jason then opened the box and saw a note and a Turbo key.

"What the?" Jason asked

"What does the note say?" Justin asked

"Jason. This is not the actual Black Storm Turbo Key but a copy I made. It will enable you to control the Black Storm Turbo Zords and the Storm Striker Zords. But this key also has another function can you figure it out? Mark." Jason read

"I knew Mark had a way to help us. So he was telling the truth about his Zords being off line because they were still getting configured with this key." Justin said

"Get going Jason." Dmitria said

"Back to Action." Jason said

Jason teleported off. Back in the city Jason teleported down with his helmet back on.

"Time to see if this works. Black Storm Turbo Zords arise." Jason said

Just then the key started to glow black and then the ground started to rumble and then Jason spotted the Black Storm Turbo Zords.

"Yes." Jason said

Jason hopped into Black Storm and then put the key into the Zord.

"Ok Black Storm Megazord transformation." Jason said

Just then the five Black Storm Zords combined to create the Black Storm Megazord.

"Hey Clockster." Jason yelled

"It can't be but I heard the Black Ranger left." Clockster said

"He may of left but he gave me the key to control his Zords." Jason said

"No." Clockster said

"Now Flame Spin out." Jason said

Just then the Black Storm Sword appeared in the Black Storm Megazord's hand and then ignited. The Black Storm Megazord then charged and went into a spin creating a Fire Tornado that hit Clockster. The Black Storm Megazord stopped behind Clockster and then Clockster went down in flames and blew up. Just then the Turbo Megazord and the Turbo Rescue Megazord both unfroze.

"Yes." Jason said

Later at Jason's place Jason was doing homework when he noticed a letter on the table. Jason picked it up and noticed it was from Mark. Jason opened it and he pulled out a card. Jason flipped the card over and on it read.

'I knew I made the right choice when I gave you that key. But if I find one dent on my Zords your ass is mine Jason. Mark.'

Jason laughed he knew Mark meant what he said. Jason then turned the card back over and two words appeared. 'Great Job' Jason smiled and put the card down and went back to work on his Homework.

End of Control of Black Storm

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Fire in your tank**

In the sky Jason was riding around in Lightning Cruiser flight mode. Jason looked at all the gages.

"Good the new fuel is working perfectly." Jason said

"That's good to here." Justin said through the Communicator

"Yeah but we still have to be careful." Jason said

"I agree." Joey said through the Communicator

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Kimberly and Laura were looking at the stats on the new fuel.

"Looks like the fuel is working great." Alpha said

"Yeah it's really helping Lightning Cruiser." Kimberly said

"I just hope it's enough." Laura said

"It will be." Kimberly said

"I guess." Laura said

"Look Billy's smart and he knows the Zords inside and out. Mark made sure that Billy knew about them so when Billy created the fuel we knew he wanted to help." Kimberly said

"Yeah you're right." Laura said

"Come on let's go see if Justin can make heads or tails of this." Kimberly said

Laura nodded and the two took the stats and teleported away. Meanwhile back in the sky.

"Hey guys this new fuel is working great for Lightning Cruiser." Jason said

"Good news now let Justin try it out in Storm Blaster." Joey said

"Will do." Jason said

Meanwhile in the mountains Divatox's monster Torch Tiger was looking for the Rangers.

"I'll show Divatox that I can destroy them then she'll have to promote me." Torch Tiger said

Torch Tiger walked off. Meanwhile back in the sky.

"Ok guys I'm coming back now." Jason said

"Ok we'll be waiting." Justin said

Jason then got Lightning Cruiser to turn around and started to head back to the others. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Torch Tiger heard something and saw Lightning Cruiser.

"Perfect." Torch Tiger said

Torch Tiger chased after Lightning Cruiser. Meanwhile in the park Jason landed Lightning Cruiser near the other four Turbo Rangers.

"Nice job." Justin said

"Thanks I just hope everything will be alright." Jason said

"Same here." Joey said

Just then the Piranahtrons showed up along with Torch Tiger.

"Oh no." Jason said

"Divatox wants those Cars." Torch Tiger said

"Not a chance." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Alpha teleport the cars away along with the fuel." Dimitria said

"On it." Alpha said

Back in the park the cars and fuel teleported away.

"Now let's fight." Justin said

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

The five Turbo Rangers made their Turbo Morphers appear then they moved their arms like a steering wheel then placed there key into their Turbo Morphers and turned.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Justin called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Jason called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Kimberly called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Laura called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Joey called

The five Turbo Rangers then started fighting the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Divatox was watching her monsters train.

"Soon Red Ranger you will be the key to destroying the Power Rangers once and for all." Divatox thought with a laugh

Meanwhile back in the Park the Five Turbo Rangers defeated the Piranahtrons then blasted Torch Tiger.

"I'll be back, Rangers." Torch Tiger said as he teleported away

"Come on let's head back to the Power Chamber." Justin said

"You guys go I'll catch up." Jason said

"Ok." Kimberly said

The five Rangers teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the four Turbo Rangers teleported in.

"This is not good." Kimberly said

"Yeah but why did Torch Tiger attack?" Laura asked

"Must be after the fuel." Joey said

"The fuel plus his fire power would be destructive." Justin said

"Exactly we need to stop it now." Laura said

Meanwhile back in the park. Jason was walking around.

"Looks like everything is ok. But I don't trust it. Lightning Cruiser." Jason said

Just then Lightning Cruiser showed up and Jason hopped inside and drove off switching Lightning Cruiser to flight mode. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Looks like Jason's patrolling the area." Kimberly said

"Good idea." Joey said

"What do you mean?" Laura asked

"I mean that the fact Torch Tiger didn't seem to be after the cars more likely the fuel." Joey said

"Come on we better figure something out." Justin said

"Right." The other three Rangers said

Meanwhile back in the sky Jason was looking around then he spotted Torch Tiger.

"Thought so. Hey guys I found Torch Tiger. He's in the park heading for the mountains." Jason said

"We're on our way." Joey said through the Communicator

"I'll meet you in the mountains." Jason said

"OK we'll try and get him to go towards you." Joey said through the Communicator

"Good." Jason said

Meanwhile in the mountains Divatox was still watching her monsters train when Porto walked up.

"What is it?" Divatox asked

"My queen it appears that Body Snatcher has arrived." Porto said

"Perfect come on we better go talk to him about the plan." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the park Justin, Laura, Joey and Kimberly all showed up still morphed.

"Hello Torch Tiger." Joey said

"Hello Rangers." Torch Tiger said

"Come on follow us." Laura said

The four Turbo rangers ran off with Torch Tiger following them. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Alpha and Dimitria were watching the battle.

"I hope the Rangers will be ok." Alpha said

"Indeed Alpha." Dimitria said

"I wonder what Mark meant by the fact the key he gave Jason had a second function." Alpha said

"No idea. But I'm sure it will help the Rangers out a lot." Dimitria said

Meanwhile back in the mountains the Rangers ran up with Torch Tiger right behind them then Jason appeared and shot Torch Tiger with the Turbine Laser attached to Storm Blaster.

"Nice shot." Laura said

"Thanks." Jason

Storm Blaster then teleported away and Torch Tiger stood up.

"Don't think it's over that easily Rangers." Torch Tiger said

Just then Torch Tiger sent out a powerful stream of fire that caused the Rangers to power down.

"Talk about a hot head." Justin said

"I'll say." Laura said

"Now what if we morph again those flames are too hot to stay morphed." Joey said

Just then Justin noticed the key Mark gave Jason.

"Huh I wonder." Justin thought as he grabbed the key

Meanwhile inside the Space base Divatox was talking to Body Snatcher who looked human but his skin was black not because of the fire. He had Crimson eyes and a Red Leather Shirt and Pants. He had horns.

"Do you understand the plan?" Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Body Snatcher said

Meanwhile back in the mountains Torch Tiger was walking up to the Rangers.

"Looks like I win rangers." Torch Tiger said

"Not quite." Justin said

"What?" Torch Tiger asked

Just then Justin put the key Mark gave Jason into Jason's morpher and turned it. Just then Jason was surrounded by a Black Beam of Light. The light died down and Jason was now morphed as the Black Turbo Golden Armored Ranger.

"Whoa." Kimberly said

"Awesome." Laura said

Jason pulled out the Black Storm Lance Sword and charged at Torch Tiger.

"Later, days hot head." Jason said

Jason then sliced through Torch Tiger and destroyed it. Jason then powered down and caught the key as it fell out of his morpher.

"So that's what he meant." Jason thought

Later at the Youth Centre Jason and Kimberly were sitting at the ranger table, Zack, Trini and Billy all walked up and sat down.

"Hey guys." Jason said

"Hey." Trini said

"It's been awhile since it was just us five." Zack said

"Yeah it's great." Jason said

"Yeah but we're not in our first colors." Billy said

"So it's just nice to hang out with my fiancé and my three best friends." Jason said

"Good point." Kimberly said

Ernie gave the five there drinks then walked off. The five then clinked there cups and talked about the first year they met.

End of Fire in your Tank

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Dark Red Ranger Part1**

In Divatox's sub Divatox was with Body Snatcher, Elgar, Rygog and Porto.

"How long do we have to wait?" Elgar asked

"Shut up we need to make sure Joey is alone and give him a reason to bring his morpher out." Divatox said

"Oh." Elgar said

"My Queen! The Red Ranger is in the park." Rygog said

"Alone?" Divatox asked

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

"Perfect Elgar, go with some Piranahtrons and go fight the Red Ranger. Body Snatcher as soon as the morpher appears you know what to do." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Body Snatcher said

Elgar and Body Snatcher teleported away. Meanwhile in the park Joey was walking along and then he sat down under a tree.

"Man these tests before graduation are hard. But then again understanding what it means to be a Ranger is even harder I thought it meant saving the world but I guess we still have to learn from each other to grow and I'm stuck in the past." Joey thought

Just then Elgar and some Piranahtrons appeared.

"Oh great you fish heads and no brains." Joey said

"Hey." Elgar said

"Face it Elgar you can't think to save your life." Joey said

"Come on Red Ranger let's fight." Elgar said

"Fine by me. It's Morphin Time." Joey said

Joey then made his Turbo Morpher appear and never noticed the black smoke that entered his morpher. Joey then moved his arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key into the morpher and turned.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Joey called out.

Just then Joey morphed into the Red Turbo Ranger he went to attack but something stopped him. Joey then cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Then all of a sudden his Red Ranger outfit turned Dark Red and he stood up.

"Great job Body Snatcher." Elgar said

"Thanks this was easy." Body Snatcher said

"Come on Divatox needs to tell us the next stage of her plan." Elgar said

Body Snatcher nodded and the two teleported off. Meanwhile in the Youth Centre Justin was working on his homework while Jason and Kimberly were studying for their final tests. Ernie then placed their drinks in front of them.

"Thanks Ernie." Justin said

"No problem." Ernie said

Ernie walked off. Jason sat up and stretched then picked up his drink.

"Man only one test left and who knew it would be the hardest." Jason said

"I know I can't wait till this is over." Kimberly said

Just then Laura walked up and she was worried.

"What's up?" Justin asked

"Have any of you seen Joey?" Laura asked

"Nope." Jason said

"Not since school." Kimberly said

"I can't find him anywhere." Laura said

"Maybe he just wanted some time alone." Jason said

"No he was supposed to meet me in the park ten minutes ago and Joey's never late." Laura said

The three Turbo Rangers looked at Laura.

"Fine we'll help you look." Jason said

"Thank you." Laura said

The three packed up their stuff and finished off their drinks. Then all four left the Youth Centre after Jason paid for the drinks. Later back in the park the four Rangers were running around but none of them could find Joey.

"Where is he?" Laura asked while being worried about her boyfriend

"I don't know." Justin said

"This never would have happened…" Laura started only to get slapped by Kimberly

"If you blame Mark for leaving I swear I will sick Trini on you." Kimberly said

"Sorry." Laura said while being scared of the threat

"Come on maybe Alpha has an answer as to what happened." Jason said

"Good idea." Justin said

The four Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"This is perfect I have my own Ranger." Divatox said

"Not quite." Body Snatcher said

"What?" Divatox asked

"I can only keep control of this body while morphed." Body Snatcher said

"Oh. Ah well time to move on to the next part of my plan. Now Piranahtrons and Elgar I want you to go to the mountains and attract the Rangers attention then when they show up Body Snatcher you attack them." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Body Snatcher said

Meanwhile inside the Power Chamber the four Rangers were trying to locate Joey. Just then the Alarm went off.

"What now?" Laura asked

"Elgar and some Piranahtrons have appeared in the Mountains." Alpha said

"But Joey." Laura said

"Alpha will keep looking in the mean time you four take care of them." Dimitria said

"Got it." Jason said

"Please find him Alpha." Laura said

"I'll try." Alpha said

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

The four Rangers made their morphers appear and then moved their arms like a steering wheel and then placed their key into their morphers and turned the key.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Justin called out

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Jason called out

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Kimberly called out

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Laura called out

In the Mountains the four Rangers teleported down.

"Hello rangers." Elgar said

"Elgar what have you done with Joey?" Laura asked

"What makes you think I did something?" Elgar asked

"Because you hate us." Justin said

"Good point." Elgar said

"What have you done with Joey?" Laura asked again

"Piranahtrons attack." Elgar said

The Piranahtrons attacked the Rangers. Laura charged through and started fighting Elgar. Just then a Red blur attacked Laura and sent her flying then it attacked Justin, Kimberly and Jason. Before stopping and revealing a Dark Red Turbo Ranger. The four Rangers looked on.

"Joey?" Laura asked

"Not quite." The Dark Red Turbo Ranger said

"Who are you?" Justin asked

"I'm Body Snatcher." Body Snatcher said

"What did you do to Joey?" Laura asked

"Took over his body when he morphed the fool." Body Snatcher said

"You prick." Laura said

Laura then charged but Body Snatcher caught her and threw her into the mountain side. Body Snatcher then charged at Justin and kicked him sending him flying into the mountain side as well.

"Justin, Laura!" Kimberly yelled

"This is not good." Jason said

"I'll say even if he powers down every time Joey morph Body Snatcher will probably take over again." Kimberly said

"Correct Pink Ranger." Body Snatcher said

"We have to get them out of here." Jason said

"I don't think so Rangers." Elgar said

Body Snatcher charged at Jason. But Jason blocked the blow and kicked Body Snatcher away. Kimberly pulled out her star chargers and started taking down the Piranahtrons. Body Snatcher attacked Jason. But Jason spun jumped out of the way and pulled out the Turbo Thunder Cannon and fired a blast at Elgar and the Piranahtrons that were heading for Justin and Laura before landing and firing a blast at Body Snatcher sending him back at Elgar. Kimberly managed to get to Laura and Justin.

"You two ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Justin said

"I need to save Joey." Laura said

"Even if you cause him to power down I have a feeling that Body Snatcher is inside Joey's morpher." Kimberly said

"Shut up I'm saving Joey." Laura said

Laura charged at Body Snatcher. But Body Snatcher saw her and kicked her hard causing Laura to power down.

"Pathetic." Body Snatcher said

"Laura!" Kimberly called out

"Help Jason. I'll get Laura out of here." Justin said

"Ok." Kimberly said

Kimberly then charged at Elgar and kicked him away while Jason grabbed Body Snatcher and moved him away from Laura. Justin ran up to Laura as she was trying to get up.

"Laura stay down." Justin said

"No I'm saving Joey." Laura said

"You can't do anything like this." Justin said

Just then Jason dodged a blast and it headed for Laura. Justin got in the way and got hit and it caused him to power down. Laura caught Justin.

"Justin." Laura said

"Get out of here." Kimberly said

"No I have to save Joey." Laura said

Just then Jason kicked Body Snatcher into Elgar and the two went flying. Jason then made his Turbo morpher appear and placed the Black Storm Key into it and turned. Jason then transformed into the Black Turbo Golden Armored Ranger he then pulled out the Black Storm Lance Sword.

"Get them out of here." Jason said

"Good luck." Kimberly said

Jason nodded and Kimberly ran over to Laura and Justin and teleported them back to the Power Chamber. Jason looked on at Elgar and Body Snatcher.

"You won't win Ranger." Elgar said

"Want to bet." Jason said

"Elgar go. I'll handle this." Body Snatcher said

"Ok." Elgar said

Elgar teleported away. Jason looked on at Body Snatcher. Body Snatcher pulled out the Turbo Lightning Sword and the two charged at each other causing their blades to connect.

"You won't win this battle Ranger." Body Snatcher said

"We'll see." Jason said

End of Dark Red Ranger Part1

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Dark Red Ranger Part2**

Back in the Mountains Jason and Body Snatcher were still fighting each other. Jason then managed to trip up Body Snatcher and slash him with the Black Storm Lance Sword.

"You'll pay for that Ranger." Body Snatcher said

"And you'll pay for taking over my friend." Jason said

Just then Rygog teleported down.

"Body Snatcher, come back." Rygog said

"You got off lucky Ranger." Body Snatcher said

Rygog and Body Snatcher teleported away. Jason then teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Jason teleported in and power down fully. Kimberly ran up.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired." Jason said

"Good." Kimberly said

"How are Justin and Laura?" Jason asked

"Justin's ok he just needs a little rest." Kimberly said

"But I'm angry at the fact you didn't stop them from teleporting away." Laura said

"Hey I'm still getting used to the power of Black Storm it's not easy." Jason said

Kimberly sighed and walked over to Alpha.

"Contact Tommy, Trini, Billy and Zack we'll need their help with this." Kimberly said

"Sure thing." Alpha said

Meanwhile at the lake Trini, Zack, Tommy and Billy were having a picnic when Tommy's communicator beeped.

"What's up?" Tommy asked

"Yo the Rangers need your help." Alpha said

"We're on our way." Billy said

The four teens packed up their stuff and teleported away. Back in the Power Chamber the four teens' teleported in.

"What happened?" Trini asked when she saw Justin

"Joey's body has been taken over by a being named Body Snatcher." Kimberly said

"Ouch." Tommy said

"Tommy since you gave Justin the Blue Turbo Powers you can use them to help the Rangers." Dimitria said

Tommy nodded and took the morpher and key from Justin. Laura was angry she wanted Joey back. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Why did you call us back?" Body Snatcher asked

"Simple the Yellow Ranger is going to get the other Rangers hurt for us by being so focused on getting Joey back." Divatox said

"Perfect." Body Snatcher said

"Now go back to the Mountains I have no doubt that they must have handed the Blue Brat's morpher to his predecessor." Divatox said

"Of course." Body Snatcher said

Body Snatcher teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the alarm went off.

"Rangers. Body Snatcher is back in the Mountains." Dimitria said

"We better get going." Jason said

"No Jason you stay here and get your strength back." Alpha said

"Good idea. We'll try and hold him off." Tommy said

"Good luck." Jason said as he sat down

"Shift into Turbo." Kimberly said

Kimberly and Laura made their morphers appear then Kimberly, Laura and Tommy all moved their arms like steering wheels before placing their respective key into their respective morpher and turning the key.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Tommy called out

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Kimberly called out

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Laura called out

The three Rangers then teleported away. Billy helped Jason up and placed him on the second bed.

"Just checking to see if you're ok." Billy said

"Thanks." Jason said

Billy nodded. Meanwhile back in the Mountains the three rangers' teleported down.

"This is different." Tommy said

"I know." Kimberly said

"Shut up and let's fight this prick." Laura said

Laura charged at Body Snatcher but Body Snatcher kicked her and sent her back towards the others. Body Snatcher then charged at Tommy. But Tommy blocked the blow and kicked Body Snatcher hard in the guts and sent him flying. Kimberly then charged and attacked Body Snatcher as a yellow blur of energy.

"You won't win." Body Snatcher said

"Oh yes we will." Kimberly said

Just then a Black beam of energy teleported down and revealed the Black Turbo Golden Armored Ranger.

"Great timing Jason." Tommy said

"Sorry for the wait." Jason said

"You Rangers will pay." Body Snatcher said

"No you'll pay." Laura said

Laura then charged at Body Snatcher again. But Body Snatcher kicked her hard enough to power down again. Just then Laura got teleported away.

"Thanks guys." Kimberly said

"No problem." Trini said

Jason then charged and kicked Body Snatcher and sent him flying to the ground. Just then Tommy pulled out the Turbo Hand Blasters and fired at Body Snatcher then Kimberly used the Star Chargers to send Body Snatcher into a wall.

"You Rangers haven't won yet." Body Snatcher said

Body Snatcher then charged at the Rangers and turned into a Red Blur. But Jason turned into a Black blur and attacked Body Snatcher. Causing Body Snatcher to fly backwards. Jason then landed but then powered down to his Green Ranger form.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"I can't keep that form up." Jason said

"Teleport." Kimberly said

"Good luck." Jason said

Jason teleported away. Kimberly and Tommy both charged at Body Snatcher and started fighting him like a tag team. Kimberly then flip kicked Body Snatcher away then Tommy blasted Body Snatcher with the Storm Axe Blaster Navigation Mode.

"Man this guy is harder to take down then Goldar." Tommy said

"I'll say." Kimberly said

"Rangers' teleport back." Dimitria said

The two Rangers teleported back. While Body Snatcher teleported back to the sub. Back in the Power Chamber Tommy and Kimberly both teleported in and powered down.

"Man Body Snatcher is tough." Tommy said

"I know." Kimberly said

"We must think more carefully Rangers." Dimitria said

"True." Trini said

Laura walked over to the communication station.

"Mark do you read me?" Laura asked

Everyone looked at Laura in shock.

"What do you want?" Mark asked angrily

"We need your help." Laura said

"And why should I help you?" Mark asked

"It's just…" Laura started

"I don't want to hear it Laura whatever happened you fix it I want nothing to do with you or Joey got that. So leave me alone!" Mark said with an icy cold tone before cutting communication.

Zack was trying not to crack up at the look on Laura's face. Trini wasn't fairing much better. Justin looked at Tommy and noticed Tommy had his morpher.

"So you're taking over until Joey's back?" Justin asked

"You don't mind?" Tommy asked

"Nah." Justin said

"Now what? "Jason asked

"We wait until Body Snatcher returns." Dimitria said

"In the mean time let's try and figure out how to save Joey." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's Sub Divatox was celebrating.

"Yes this is perfect the Rangers will lose all because of their Red Ranger." Divatox said

"It is a brilliant plan my queen." Porto said

"So now what?" Elgar asked

"We wait until Body Snatcher is fully healed and then send him back to finish off the Rangers." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Laura was upset at the fact Joey had his body taken over. But angry at Mark for not giving her a chance to explain. The Rangers were trying to figure out how to save Joey.

"Man this is hard." Billy said

"I'll say we've never had this before." Trini said

Just then a Black teleportation stream entered the Power Chamber and revealed to be Mark Stevens wearing a Black Sleeveless shirt under a Dark Red Open Sleeved Top, Stonewash Jeans and Black Boots.

"Mark what are you doing here?" Trini asked

"Dimitria contacted me and told me that Joey had been taken over by a being named Body Snatcher." Mark said

"Oh so you listen to her but not me." Laura said

"Shut up Bitch." Mark said

"No I think it's wrong that you won't listen to me but you'll listen to Dimitria." Laura said

"Well think about it for once but then again I'm sure that's hard for you. Since you don't do that anyway. You and Joey have been annoying me with constant letters asking me to return to Angel Grove. Then you threaten me with having Alpha teleport me back. So you contacting me just made me think that you were coming up with another stupid idea to bring me back to Angel Grove for good." Mark said venomously

Laura backed up she had never heard Mark's tone like that it actually scared her.

"And also you stupid girl. The reason I listened to Dimitria is because she is the mentor and if she asked me to help then I'll help not you or Joey. Maybe Jason, Tommy, Kimberly, Justin, Trini, Zack and Billy but not you or Joey since you two only care about each other half the time. So grow up Laura. This is another reason I left was to the fact I was sick of having to deal with your stupid behavior." Mark said

Just then Mark's eyes turned white and then a white beam of light circled him and when the Light died down. Mark was dressed in a Black Vest over a Blood Red Sleeveless Shirt, Black Leather Pants and Black Steel Cap Boots. Two swords in their holsters on his back. Two guns on his chest held there by holsters, a sawn off shotgun on his left leg and a katana on his right leg and the boots held secret daggers. Mark opened his eyes and they were pure white.

"Mark?" Laura asked

"Nope little girl. Mark is gone. Logan is here to play." Logan said evilly

The Rangers all looked on both Trini and Kimberly looked on and noticed that Logan was more muscular then Mark. But all the Rangers couldn't move out of fear.

End of Dark Red Ranger Part2

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Dark Red Ranger Part3**

Back in the Power Chamber Logan looked at the Rangers and then at Laura. Logan laughed at the look on Laura's face.

"How dare you call me a little girl?" Laura asked

"You act like one." Logan said calmly but his tone was still dark

"So you're the reason Mark changed I knew it. You let my friend go." Laura said

"How can I when Mark and I are one in the same?" Logan asked

"Mark is never this cruel." Laura said

"Oh you haven't seen him angry then." Logan said with a chuckle

Jason, Kimberly and Tommy all looked at each other knowing what Logan meant.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laura asked

"Ever wonder why Bulk and Skull are afraid of Mark?" Logan asked

"Actually I have." Trini said

"Well Bulk and Skull were having a day off and they picked the wrong day to pick on Mark let's just say that Mark picked up Bulk with no problem and threw Bulk across the room." Logan said with a laugh

"Mark wouldn't do something like that." Laura said

"Really then you don't know me to well do you? After all I have been training on Pheados and this happened when you weren't around so I guess you won't believe me." Logan said

"Stop saying that you're Mark." Laura said

"Laura what he is saying is true. Logan and Mark are one in the same." Dimitria said

"No you're lying." Laura said

"Man you are seriously in Denial." Logan said

Laura growled and charged at Logan but stopped when he pulled out a sword and held it to her head.

"You don't get it. Open your ears Anderson. This is what I could have been if Neo Eltar wasn't turned into a deserted planet." Logan said

"You're lying." Laura said

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not. Or maybe you're too stupid to see this is another reason why I left." Logan said

"I know that you are not Mark you are using his body for your own personal game." Laura said

"I'm not Joey you idiot. I'm a result of Mark's Neo Eltarian Blood activating." Logan said

"Mark is not…" Laura started but stopped when Logan put the blade closer to her head

"Remember when I activated the Golden Power Staff and it showed an older version of me. He was King Daniel of Neo Eltar my father." Logan said

Laura froze she remembered that.

"You know that people change as they grow you can't expect people to stay the same forever just because you want them too. It's not fair on them. So stop thinking of yourself Laura and start realizing that Mark isn't the same person you knew and because of what happened to him he's never going to be the same again. He needs to get away not to be dragged back whenever you and Joey think it's time." Logan said as he put the sword back in its holster.

Laura fell to the ground and cried. Logan just looked on and walked over to the consoles.

"So how do we stop Body Snatcher?" Billy asked

"First we cause him to power down then we destroy the morpher causing Body Snatcher to appear in his true form." Logan said

"But won't that stop Joey being a Ranger?" Kimberly asked

"Almost not quite. You see I created this for just such an emergency." Logan said as he pulled out a second Turbo Morpher.

"Perfect." Jason said

"So now what?" Tommy asked

"We wait." Jason said

Logan nodded and looked back at Laura. He just shook his head and walked over to Laura and pulled Laura to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked

"Tears aren't going to bring Joey back. If I'm the coward then you truly are pathetic haven't you figured out that you're the reason Tommy's now being the Blue Ranger because of your stupidity Justin was hurt and yet you only care for yourself shows how much you know doesn't it Laura?" Logan asked coldly

Laura slapped Logan but Logan didn't even flinch he just smiled evilly.

"Oh I'm sorry was I supposed to say ouch?" Logan asked

"Let go of me you creep." Laura said

Logan let go of Laura and she fell to the floor. Logan walked back over to the consoles. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. Body Snatcher walked in.

"I'm ready." Body Snatcher said

"Good now get going I want those Rangers destroyed." Divatox said

Body Snatcher nodded and teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Alarm went off.

"Perfect." Logan said

"He's back." Billy said

"Time to party." Logan said

Logan then teleported away. The Rangers all looked on. Meanwhile back in the mountains Body Snatcher looked on just then a Black beam of light showed up and revealed Logan.

"So the Black Ranger has returned." Body Snatcher said

"Mostly to say great job in getting Joey's body I'm impressed." Logan said

"Thank you." Body Snatcher said

"But I'm curious why take his body? I mean Jason's the leader." Logan said

"What?" Body Snatcher asked

"Didn't you know?" Logan asked

"Get lost you pathetic Ranger." Body Snatcher said

"Oh you wound me." Logan said sarcastically

Body Snatcher turned around only to see Logan right there in front of him.

"Never turn your back on me." Logan said

Logan slammed his fist into Body Snatcher's gut. Body Snatcher fell over in pain and ended up powering down. Joey fainted but his morpher was still out. Logan stepped on the morpher and destroyed it causing Body Snatcher to appear. Joey then got teleported away.

"You know I thought you'd be uglier." Logan said

"Shut up." Body Snatcher said

Logan just chuckled and disappeared. Logan then reappeared behind Body Snatcher and kicked him into the mountain side.

"You'll pay for that." Body Snatcher said

"Good luck." Logan said

Logan then pulled out both his swords and charged at Body Snatcher and sliced him twice before appearing behind Body Snatcher. Body Snatcher fell down and blew up. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Fire the torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Elgar said

Back in the mountains the torpedoes showed up and then landed and exploded causing Body Snatcher to grow thirty Stories tall.

"Now let's see you defeat me." Body Snatcher said

"Careful what you wish for you might just get it." Logan said

Logan then started to glow black and then turned into a Black energy spear and shot straight through Body Snatcher and destroyed him. Logan then teleported away. Back in the Power Chamber. Logan teleported in and saw Laura with Joey.

"Stay away from him you monster." Laura said

"Laura that's enough." Joey said

"What?" Laura asked

"Don't you get it? Mark here risked losing control to help get me back." Joey said

"I didn't do it to save you." Logan said

Logan then was covered in a bright white light when the light died down Mark was standing there and his eyes were back to Midnight Blue.

"I did it because Dimitria asked me to help." Mark said

"I get that. You need to have your own life. I'm still not ready to say sorry I still need to get over how badly I hurt you through these past three years. I need to get over the fact that unlike Laura and I. You told us what you were going to do and we didn't respect that. I now know that in order for me to start growing up I need to fall down and pick myself back up and move on with my life I can't do that while using you as an anchor." Joey said

Mark nodded and then turned around.

"I still think you're a coward." Laura said

"At least I'm not brainless." Mark said angrily

Laura growled and went to move but Joey stopped her.

"No Laura you've caused enough damage. Stop thinking of yourself. You nearly got Mark killed because you wanted to go home. Don't you think he deserves to be happy? You can't have him holding your hand forever Laura. You need to grow up without him." Joey said

"But Joey." Laura said

"Laura will you listen for once." Joey snapped

Laura went quiet.

"Mark has been your rock for years I know that. But you can't rely on him forever he doesn't have family like we do. He doesn't have a clear past like we do. All he can do is move forward in his life and all we can do is hope that one day he will forgive us but until then you need to stop thinking of yourself and start seeing the man Mark has become because from what I've seen he has turned into a very strong man who is still trying to find the answer to who he truly is. But he can't do that with you always going to him with your problems. So stop Laura and take a good look at Mark and tell me what do you see?" Joey asked

Laura looked and finally saw what everyone else was seeing. Mark had changed in the years they had been in the Power Ranger world. He wasn't the same person she knew he was questioning himself now.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Mark." Laura said

"I can't accept that until you forgive yourself Laura." Mark said

Laura nodded and hugged Joey. Mark then teleported away. Tommy then handed Justin his morpher.

"Thanks." Justin said

"No problem." Tommy said

"Well that was fun." Jason said

"True." Kimberly said

"So now what?" Billy asked

"I have a feeling that we're going to find out." Trini said

"True." Zack said

"Come on we have tests tomorrow before graduation." Tommy said

"No." Joey said

The Rangers laughed and they all teleported off.

End of Dark Red Ranger Part3

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Chase into Space Part1**

At Jason's house Jason and Kimberly were at watching a movie when they both suddenly heard the Tyrannosaurus and Pterodactyl call out.

"Zordon." Jason said

Jason and Kimberly both packed up their stuff and stopped the movie and then teleported to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile on the moon Divatox arrived.

"Porto is he here yet?" Divatox asked

"Not yet my queen but he will be." Porto said

Just then Goldgoyle showed up.

"Ha perfect Goldgoyle is here." Porto said

"Perfect. Now destroy those pathetic Power Rangers." Divatox said

"I'm at your command." Goldgoyle said

Goldgoyle then took off for Earth. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre the Rangers along with Trini, Tommy, Zack and Billy were all their watching the shuttle launch

"I hope the project goes ok." Billy said

"Same here." Justin said

Just then Joey's Communicator beeped.

"We read you." Joey said while the others huddled around.

"Joey you and the others get to the Power Chamber. Something is seriously wrong." Jason said

"You ok?" Trini asked

"No but for once I hope I'm wrong." Jason said

The Rangers and the four teens walked off. A bit later in the Power Chamber the Rangers and the four Teens teleported down.

"What's wrong?" Trini asked

"It's Zordon I think something happened to him." Jason said

"Alpha have you got a lock on the transmission?" Dimitria asked

"Not yet something is blocking it." Alpha said

Kimberly hugged Jason while the others looked on.

"I just hope nothing has happened to him." Jason said

"Same here he's been like a father to us all." Kimberly said

"True he really helped us grow." Tommy said

"He'll be fine." Zack said

"I hope you're right." Billy said

The others all hoped the same thing. Meanwhile back on the moon.

"Now while Goldgoyle takes care of the Rangers I want you Elgar and Rygog to find the Power Rangers' Power Chamber." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

Elgar and Rygog teleported off. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber the Alarm went off and everyone looked at the Viewing Globe.

"What the heck?" Trini asked

"Divatox has sent something big this time." Alpha said

"What is it?" Billy asked

"Goldgoyle." Alpha said

"You all stay here I'll handle this." Jason said

"Be careful Jason." Kimberly said

Jason nodded and ran off while morphing into the Black Turbo Golden Armored Ranger and disappeared in a Golden Glow. Back in the park Jason appeared in the Black Storm Ultrazord just as the Goldgoyle showed up.

"Well if it isn't the Green Ranger nice I can destroy you first." Goldgoyle said

Jason didn't answer he just got the Black Storm Ultrazord to fire a powerful blast at Goldgoyle that destroyed him.

"No impossible I cannot be defeated." Goldgoyle said

"Oh yes you can." Jason said

"If I go down then I'm taking you down with me." Goldgoyle said

Goldgoyle then tried to grab Jason. But a golden barrier appeared around the Zord and then Goldgoyle fell over and blew up.

"Where did the Golden Barrier come from?" Jason asked

"Me." Mark said into the Communicator

"Hey do you know if Zordon's ok?" Jason asked

"No I don't I can't sense him." Mark said

"Thanks anyway." Jason said

Jason then transformed back into his Green Turbo Ranger Form and teleported off. Meanwhile in the mountains Elgar and Rygog were walking along when they saw the teleportation of the Green Turbo Ranger.

"Come on let's follow him." Elgar said

"Yeah." Rygog said

The two followed the Green beam of light until they came to a building.

"There it is the Power Chamber." Elgar said

"Perfect now let's tell Divatox." Rygog said

The two then teleported off. Meanwhile in the Space Base. Rygog and Elgar showed up.

"We found the Power Chamber." Elgar said

"Good where is it?" Divatox asked

"In the Mountains." Rygog said

"Excellent. Now Rygog gather all of the Piranahtron it's doomsday for those Rangers." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Jason teleported in and powered down.

"Great job." Billy said

"Thanks." Jason said

"But how did you call Pyramidas?" Joey asked

"I didn't it just showed up with the Black Storm Zords and they were already combined." Jason said

"Rangers we are receiving a message from Eltar." Dimitria said

Everyone in the Power Chamber looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Zordon but just barely.

"Zordon." Kimberly said

"Rangers Eltar is being attacked. Please don't come to help you must stay and protect your planet." Zordon said

"But Zordon." Jason said

"No you must not leave the planet." Zordon said

"Ok we'll stay." Jason said

Just then the Communication died.

"Zordon." Kimberly said as her went to his knees.

"Kimberly don't worry I will go to Eltar and help Zordon." Dimitria said

"Be careful." Jason said

"I'll have the Blue Senturion helping me." Dimitria said

Just then Dimitria teleported away.

"Good luck." Kimberly said has Jason hugged her.

"He'll be ok Kim." Billy said

"I hope so." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Divatox's army reached their destination when Divatox saw Dimitria teleport away.

"Perfect no Dimitria." Divatox said

"Now what?" Elgar asked

"Attack." Divatox said

All the Piranahtrons charged towards the Power Chamber. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber the Alarm went off.

"Oh no Divatox must have found our base." Alpha said

"This is not good." Trini said

"You guys want to help fight?" Jason asked

"You bet bro." Zack said

"Count us in after all this is more important than anything else right now." Tommy said

"You guys ready for the ultimate battle?" Jason asked

All eight rangers nodded.

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

Justin made his Turbo Morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key into his morpher and turned. The rest of the Rangers pulled out their morphers and held them out in front of them

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin called

"Black Frog!" Joey called

"Yellow Bear!" Laura called

"Red Ape!" Tommy called

"Mastodon!" Zack called

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called

"Triceratops!" Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger!" Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called

Back in the Mountains the rangers ran out of the Power Chamber and started fighting the Piranahtrons.

"Perfect all the rangers have come out to play." Divatox said

"Destroy them." Rygog said

"Yes do that." Divatox said

The Rangers kept fighting the Piranahtrons. Zack pulled out the Power Axe and went into a Spin. While Trini hit the Piranatrons with her Power Daggers.

"This isn't working there's too many of them." Trini said

"I agree." Zack said

Just then Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser showed up and started blasting the Piranahtrons.

"Oh look they called the cars now capture them." Divatox said

Jason was about to get attacked when the Golden Power Staff appeared in his hands.

"Huh?" Jason asked

Just then the Staff started to glow and then it shone a powerful beam that destroyed a lot of the Piranahtrons. Then the staff disappeared.

"Thanks Mark." Jason said

"Guys we have to get back into the Power Chamber there's just too many of them." Joey said

"I agree." Billy said

The Rangers then started running back inside the Power Chamber while some of the Piranahtrons captured the two living Cars. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Rangers looked the door. Then ran back into the main area.

"Alpha, get to the Power Centre." Jason whispered to the robot

"Right." Alpha said before teleporting away

"This is nuts I've never seen so many Piranahtrons before." Kimberly said

"Neither have I." Trini said

"Do you think we stand a chance?" Billy asked

"I don't know Billy I really wish I had the answer but I don't." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains the Piranahtrons started ramming the door and threw ropes with grappling hooks.

"Yes destroy them all." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"I'm really scared." Kimberly said

"I am too." Trini said

Jason looked on.

"Jason." A Voice said

"Who is it?" Jason asked

"It's me." Mark said

"Mark." Jason said

"Yes Jason you need to get to the Power Centre." Mark said

"Why?" Jason asked

"Because you need to save Zordon and you'll need the powers that are now in the Power Centre." Mark said

"Got it but what about the Power Chamber?" Jason asked

"Let me handle that." Mark said

Jason wondered what Mark was talking about. Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"Soon the Power Rangers will be gone forever." Divatox said

"Yeah and you will rule this planet." Elgar said

"For once he said something smart." Rygog said

"Shocker isn't it." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Jason looked at the others

"Jase?" Kimberly asked

"We need to leave." Jason said

"Why?" Trini asked

Jason didn't answer he just pressed the teleportation button teleporting the all the Rangers away. Just then Mark teleported into the Power Chamber. Just then he started to glow and transformed into Logan. Logan started to hover as the Piranahtrons climbed and pounded their way into the Power Chamber.

"This is for you Dad. I finally accept my powers please lend me your power." Logan said

Logan then started to glow Gold.

End of Chase into Space Part1

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames. Also I'd like to ask a question to all the reviewers. Do you think Joey deserves a second chance as the leader of the Power Rangers and as the Red Ranger?


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **I've taken into careful consideration about the fact many people would like to see Joey try again as Leader of the Power Rangers and the Red Ranger. But thanks to a couple of reviews I realized that I never explained the Andros part of this. Yes Joey does deserve to be leader again and the Red Ranger. Which is why in Dino Thunder Joey is going to be the Quantum Dragon Ranger and takes over from Conner. I just don't think Joey is ready to take on leadership also I do think that the only one worthy to be the Red Space Ranger other than Andros is Jason. So sorry for those who wanted Joey to be the Red Space Ranger.

**Note2: **For anyone who is confused by the fact Jason used the Golden Powers I just want to point this out. The ranger form Jason is using is not connected to the Golden Powers it's just a ranger form. Mark's form of it is connected to the Golden Powers but Mark found a way to recreate the form without incorporating the Golden Powers but it's only meant to be used as a last resort.

**Note3: ** Also I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed on this story its means a lot. Also I know some people want to see a Mark/Astronima pairing well it might be a one sided one with Astronima having a crush on Mark I don't know yet. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and I promise I'll get to work with the Lightspeed Chapters. I'll let you read the final chapter now.

**Chase into Space Part2**

Back in the Mountains the Piranahtrons finally gained entrance into the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Logan was hovering in the center of the Power Chamber.

"This is for you dad. I finally accept my powers please lend me your power." Logan said

Logan then started to glow Gold just as the Piranahtrons and Elgar barged in.

"Hey what are you doing?" Elgar asked

Just then Logan transformed into the Golden Phoenix Armored Ranger

"Golden Phoenix Blast." Logan said

Just then Logan sent out a massive Golden Energy wave that destroyed all the Piranahtrons and the Power Chamber. Back in the Mountains Divatox looked on and saw almost her entire army of Piranahtrons be destroyed by a Golden Blast just then a Giant Fire Phoenix showed up and exploded destroying all of Divatox's army except for Divatox, Rygog, Porto and Elgar.

"No this can't be happening." Divatox said

"What was that?" Rygog asked

"My army being wiped out." Divatox said

Meanwhile underneath the Power Chamber in the Safety tunnels all the Rangers were walking along just then the ground shook

"What just happened?" Kimberly asked

"No Idea." Trini said

"Why did you teleport us away Jase?" Tommy asked

"Mark said he would take care of it I have a feeling he's going to use his Neo Eltarian Powers to stop Divatox's Army." Jason said

"I hope he'll be ok." Kimberly

Trini walked up to Kimberly and hugged her.

"He's going to be fine." Trini said

"I know It's just he's helped us out so much." Kimberly said

"I know what you mean." Trini said

"Hey remember when Mark, Joey and Laura found out we were Rangers?" Zack asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

(Flash Back)

Meanwhile back at the cave Trini and Zack defeated the last two Putties.

"You three ok?" Trini asked

"Yeah but I'm worried about the Blue Ranger." Mark said

"He must still be in the cave." Joey said

"Come on." Zack said

The three teens followed the Rangers into the cave. Back inside the cave the two Rangers and three teens showed up.

"Stay here." Zack said

Zack and Trini ran over to help Billy. Zack grabbed the snake and threw it to a rock then Trini blasted it with her Blade Blaster. Trini and Zack then ran over to Billy.

"We need to take his helmet off." Trini said

"Hold on. OK." Zack said

Zack and Trini helped Billy get his helmet off.

"It's ok take deep breaths." Zack said

"Whoa too cool." Joey said

"Oh no." Billy said

"Billy?" Joey asked

"Then that must mean." Laura said

"I don't believe this." Trini said as she and Zack took off their helmets.

"Trini." Joey said

"And Zack." Mark said

"You guys are the Power Rangers this is unbelievable." Laura said while all three acted surprised.

(End Flash Back)

"Yeah the first day we became Rangers." Joey said

(Flash Back)

Just then Billy teleported in and the Rangers took off their helmets.

"Alpha I need to reconfigure the teleportation." Billy said

"Be careful Billy." Alpha said

"Alpha I trust that Billy knows what he is doing." Zordon said

Just then Tommy teleported in. Kimberly and Jason walked up and the two helped Tommy take his helmet off.

"Thanks Billy." Tommy said

"No problem." Billy said

"We got the Sword. Zordon." Tommy said

"Excellent we can now proceed with the Power Transfer." Zordon said

"But Zordon we can't leave not now. There has to be another way." Trini said

"Trini, Zack and Billy you will always be Rangers in our hearts but your destinies lie elsewhere." Zordon said

"So I guess that means you've chosen the three new Rangers then." Jason said

"Correct and I think you'll be pleased with my choice." Zordon said

The Rangers looked and then three white beams of light teleported in and reviled themselves to be Joey, Mark and Laura.

"Joey, Mark and Laura." Jason said

"Isn't this incredible." Laura said

"Now Tommy hold the Sword above you head and let the Power Transfer begin." Zordon said

Tommy and the other rangers put on their helmets and Tommy held the Sword above his head.

"Now let the Power Transfer between Billy, Trini, Zack, Joey, Mark and Laura begin." Zordon said

Zordon then zapped the Sword reviling its true form Jason then held it by the handle and turned around and held the Sword straight up. The Blue Ranger Powers transferred from Billy to Mark, the Black Ranger Powers transferred from Zack to Joey and the Yellow Ranger Powers transferred from Trini to Laura. Joey, Mark and Laura all transformed into Power rangers. Tommy then put brought the Sword down.

"Departing rangers I wish you luck in your new lives and remember that the power will always protect you." Zordon said

"Hey Trini, Zack and Billy. Power up." Jason said

"Power up." Billy, Zack and Trini said before teleporting away.

"Now Joey, Mark and Laura stand before me." Zordon said

Joey, Mark and Laura stood before Zordon while Jason, Tommy and Kimberly stood back.

"Joey you are clever and brave you will control the Lion Thunder Zord." Zordon said

Joey nodded.

"Laura you are spiritual and smart you will control the Griffin Thunder Zord." Zordon said

Laura nodded

"And Mark you are silent and courageous you will control the Unicorn Thunder Zord." Zordon said

"I won't let you down." Mark said

(End Flash Back)

"That was a great day." Tommy said

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask. How did you gain your Ninja Powers?" Billy asked

"That was different. Tommy said

"I'll say." Laura said

(Flash Back)

Meanwhile back on the planet Pheados the Rangers were still trying to find the great power. Just then Kimberly stopped.

"Hey. You OK?" Jason asked  
"I was just thinking about Zordon. You know, everything we've been through together." Kimberly said

"Look, he's gonna make it. We'll find this power and then send that slimeball Ivan Ooze back to the sewer he crawled out of. Come on." Jason said

Just then a Tengu Warrior flew at them. Both Kimberly and Jason ducked.

"What the heck was that?" Jason asked

Just then more Tengu Warriors showed up.

"Get down" Mark said

"Let's move" Jason said  
"Look out!" Tommy said

"They're everywhere! Take cover!" Jason said

Just then the Tengu Warriors landed and attacked the Rangers but the Rangers fought back just then Mark started glowing Blue, Joey started glowing Black, Jason started glowing White, Tommy started glowing Red, Laura started glowing Yellow and Kimberly started glowing Pink then the Rangers attacked the Tengu Warriors but this time powered up by something. Just then someone jumped of the cliff and removed its robe reviling a Warrior woman she then attacked the Tengu Warriors with her staff. Then she pulls apart her staff and starts spinning the two pieces around and around making a whistling sound. Which the Tengu Warriors didn't like one bit so they flew off towards Earth. Then the Rangers stopped glowing when she put her staff back together.

"That was amazing. Thanks." Jason said

"You want to thank me go back to wherever it is you came from." The Warrior Woman said

"We can't go back" Laura said

"We were told there was a great power here. Is it true?" Mark asked  
"Yes. The ground is littered with the bones of those who have tried for it and failed." The woman said

"Well, we're different. We won't fail." Tommy said  
"Leave Phaedos…before it's too late." The woman said after tripping Tommy up  
"Look, we don't want any trouble. Our leader Zordon got hurt…" Laura said

"Zordon? Did you say Zordon?" The woman said  
"You know Zordon? Who are you?" Kimberly asked

Just then the woman looked at Mark and saw a Wolf spirit circle him.

"The Wolf Guardian has returned. No not fully he still needs to get rid of the Darkness in his heart." The woman thought.

"I am Dulcea, master warrior of the planet Phaedos. What has happened to Zordon?" Dulcea asked  
"He was attacked by this cosmic being named Ivan Ooze." Jason said

"Ivan Ooze is free?" Dulcea asked  
"You've heard of him?" Mark asked but also feeling he met Dulcea before  
"Ivan Ooze is a monster. If we don't hurry, your planet is doomed. Follow me" Dulcea said

So the Rangers followed Dulcea. Later the Rangers were still following Dulcea.

"Dulcea, where are you taking us?" Mark asked

"You shall know soon enough" Dulcea said  
"We have to hurry. Zordon won't last much longer." Kimberly said

The Rangers followed Dulcea to some ruins later at the Ruins.

"Wow." Jason said

"Amazing" Laura said

"What is this place?" Tommy asked

"These are the ancient ruins of the Ninjetti Temple. There, beyond the Niola Jungle, is the monolith. Inside awaits the power of the universe. The monolith is heavily guarded against intruders. No one has ever survived an attempt to reach it." Dulcea said

"Then how can we?" Laura asked

"You were chosen by Zordon. I have faith in his wisdom." Dulcea said

"Can you help us?" Jason asked

"We will call upon the sacred animals of the Ninjetti for help." Dulcea said

Later that night on Pheados in the Ninjetti Ruins Dulcea was putting dust in her hands while the Rangers were standing in a line (From left to right Laura, Tommy, Mark, Kimberly, Joey, Jason) Then Dulcea turned around.

"Buried deep within each of us is an Animal spirit waiting to be released. Close your eyes and look deep inside." Dulcea said

So the Rangers close their eyes and looked inside their hearts while Dulcea blew the magic dust towards them making the fire bigger. Then each of the Rangers turned into a ninja Jason and Tommy switched colors. Laura turned into a Yellow Ninja, Tommy turned into a Red Ninja, Mark turned into a Blue Ninja, Kimberly turned into a Pink Ninja, Joey turned into Black Ninja and Jason turned into a White Ninja. Then the Rangers opened there eyes and looked at their new Ninja Powers. Then As Dulcea was grabbing her staff the Rangers pulled down there head gear. Just then Dulcea walked up to the Rangers.

"Laura, you are the Bear, fierce and unstoppable." Dulcea said

Laura nodded as Dulcea walked up to Tommy

"Tommy, powerful, smart, you are the mighty Ape." Dulcea said

Tommy nodded as Dulcea walked up to Mark

"Mark, you are the Wolf, cunning and swift." Dulcea said

Mark nodded as Dulcea walked up to Kimberly

"Agile Kimberly, light as a feather you are the Crane." Dulcea said

"Joey…Joey, what's wrong?" Dulcea said

"I'm a Frog." Joey said  
"Yes a Frog. Like the one you kiss…to get a handsome prince." Laura said

Laura then walked up and kissed Joey on the lips. Kimberly and Tommy both looked at Mark who was shocked at what he saw. Then the two Rangers broke apart. While Dulcea walked up to Jason.

"And you Jason are the Falcon winged lord of the skies." Dulcea said

Jason nodded before Dulcea walked behind the Rangers.

"To be in harmony with a sacred animal spirit is to have the force of the Ninjetti. To those who are Ninjas here anything is possible. But…I am afraid you must do this on your own." Dulcea said

"You're not coming with us, Dulcea?" Laura said

"If only I could. One step beyond this plateau and I would being to age as rapidly as Zordon is now. The strength is inside you. Trust it. Your sacred animals will be your guide. May your animal spirits watch over you." Dulcea said

Dulcea then turned into an owl and flew away.

(End Flash Back)

"Then after we got the ninja powers was an adventure in itself." Tommy said

(Flash Back)

Back on Pheados in the jungle the Rangers come across a graveyard.

"What is this place?" Laura said

"Looks like some kind of graveyard." Mark said

"I wonder what happened to them all" Kimberly said

"Personally, I'd rather not find out. Welcome to Jurassic Park." Joey said  
"Very funny, Joey" Laura said

While the Rangers started looking at the Dinosaur bones. Just then some bones started moving it turned out to be a Triceratops skeleton had come to life. Tommy moved out of the way of the Triceratops

"Laura, get outta there!" Jason yelled

Joey tried to attack the Triceratops skeleton with a bone but the bone just shattered while Joey got sent flying.

"Joey" Kimberly yelled

Just then the Skeleton headed for Mark, Kimberly and Jason.

"Uh-oh" Mark said

Mark rolled underneath the skeleton then to his left so the tail wouldn't hit him. Then the Triceratops skeleton chases Kimberly.

"Get away from me" Kimberly said

Jason ran towards the skeleton while the skeleton kept chasing Kimberly then trapping her.

"Jason" Kimberly yelled

"Hang on!" Jason yelled

"Jason, help" Kimberly said

"All right bonehead!" Jason said

Jason then got chased by the Triceratops skeleton. Then Jason ran up a tree and back flipped on to the back of the Triceratops skeleton.

"Jason, hang on!" Laura said

"Whoa! Whoa!" Jason said

"Jason" Mark said  
"Whoa" Jason said  
"Hold on tight, Jason!" Joey said

Just then Jason noticed the bone connecting the neck to the head,

"Yo, fossil head! I've got a bone to pick with you!" Jason said

Jason pulled out the bone and the head fell off.

"Huh? Whoa!" Jason said

Just then the whole Skeleton fell apart. Just then the other Rangers ran up

"Are you OK?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jason said

"Well maybe we should get out of here before he pulls himself together or something" Tommy said

"Yeah" Jason said

The Rangers then walked off. Meanwhile back on Pheados the Rangers were near the monolith.

"Wow. Hey, guys check this out." Joey said

"Incredible". Mark said

"Let's go, guys. Nice and easy." Jason said

So the Rangers walked up to the steps of the Temple.

"What do you think?" Tommy asked

"Wait here." Jason said

Jason walked up to the door and touched the statue on the door then turned around. Then the statue moved.

"Jason!" Kimberly said

Then the statue came to life and started attacking Jason but Jason was moving too quickly for the statue to hit him. Then Jason back flipped towards his friends. Just then the other three statues came to life.

"What now?" Kimberly asked

"Ninjetti!" Jason said

"Falcon" Jason called

"The Frog" Joey called

"The Ape" Tommy called

"The Crane" Kimberly called

"The Wolf" Mark called

"Bear!" Laura called

Laura ducked just in time before the statue with the mace hit her. Then the Ninja Rangers started fighting the statues.

"These things are made of rock." Mark said

"These guys are strong." Joey said

So Mark, lead one of the Statues away. While Kimberly lead another one away.

"Yikes" Kimberly said

Meanwhile Laura was having troubles of her own with one of the Statues

"Back off, boulder breath!" Laura said

Meanwhile Kimberly was trying to climb up the cliff. Meanwhile Mark got to a dead end so Mark rolled up the side of the cliff. While Tommy was climbing a vine.

"Hang tight, Mark!" Tommy said

"Ever play duck and roll?" Mark asked

Tommy tried to tackle the moving statue but got knocked off the cliff but lucky enough for Tommy there was a branch to hold on.

"Mark!" Tommy said

"Hang on, Tommy!" Mark said

Just then the Statue tried to cut Tommy off the branch.

"Hey, lava head!" Mark said

Mark kicked the first statue into the pool below. Then Mark helped up Tommy.

"Thanks, Mark. Thought I was finished" Tommy said

"That's one down, and three to go." Mark said

Meanwhile Laura was still having trouble with the Statue it cornered her in a little cave next to a skeleton.

"Whoa! Somebody help" Laura said

Just then Tommy came running up and kicked the statue and kicked its weapon out of its hand.

"Let's talk about this. Guess not." Tommy said

Meanwhile Kimberly finally got behind the big boulder.

"Come on roll" Kimberly said

Then the Statue struck the boulder.

"Hang on, Kimberly!" Jason said as he swung to her on a vine

Jason kicked the Statue then grabbed the stick behind Kimberly

"They're strong, but they're not too smart. Come on help me push." Jason said

"Right. Let's rock his world." Kimberly said

Just then all the rocks fell on the statue and made the statue fall to the ground and get buried in rocks. Meanwhile Mark flipped out of the of the Statue's attack. Then Mark looked down and noticed Joey being attacked by the last two Statues.

"What is this, pick-on-the-frog day?" Joey asked

"I better help him" Mark thought

"Hey, Joey could you use a hand?" Mark asked

"The thought crossed my mind." Joey said  
"Joey" Mark yelled as he pulled down a vine

Joey grabbed the vine and Mark jumped of the branch.

"Elevator going up." Joey said just as the Statue sliced the other statue

"Elevator going down. Mark said as he and Joey passed each other

Mark landed on the ground just as the statue fell both sides.

"Talk about a splitting headache" Mark said

Just then the statue picked up his fallen friend's weapon and threw it at Tommy. But Tommy was able to pull off the jump split just in time.

"Whoa! That was close." Tommy said

Just then Laura came running up and flying kicked the statue. Then Joey kicked the statue. Then Tommy kicked the statue and then Joey kicked the statue again. Meanwhile up in the trees.

(While Pointing at Kimberly) "All right. (Pointing at Mark) Ready?" Jason asked

"Yeah" Mark said

"Go" Jason said

So both Kimberly and Mark swung down and kicked the Statue.

"Ninjetti corkscrew kick!" Jason said

Jason jumped off the tree branch and spun kicked the statue right in to the door

"Eight ball, corner pocket!" Jason said

Just then the statue hit the door and broke into pieces. Just then the ground started to shake as the Rangers pulled off their covers.

"What now?" Laura said

"Whoa. What's happening?" Kimberly said

"Look" Jason said

Just then the door of the temple opened reviling the great power. The Rangers walked towards the temple.

"The great power" Laura said

"The sacred animals" Mark said

Just then the power started to glow and the small images of the Zords popped up and started encircling the Rangers.

"New Zords!" Tommy said

Just then the Zords went inside the Rangers Power Coins reviling new Ranger Powers. This time Laura's the Yellow Bear Ranger, Jason's the White Falcon Ranger, Tommy's the Red Ape Ranger, Joey's the Black frog Ranger, Kimberly's the Pink Crane Ranger and Jason is the Blue Wolf Ranger but this time they all have two stripes going diagonally White stripes for Kimberly, Laura, Tommy, Mark and Joey and Black stripes for Jason as well as shield it looked exactly the same as the White Tiger on except that it had the Falcon Power coin on it and the Silver stripes along it to. (If you want an idea on what they look like check out Power Rangers New Beginnings Enter the Ninja and replace the Blue Wolf with a new version of the White Falcon)

"We did it!" Laura said

"We got new Morphers" Mark said

"We got the power!" Jason said  
"Alright" Kimberly said

"Hang on Zordon" Joey said  
"We're on our way." Tommy said

"Let's do it" Kimberly said

So the Rangers teleported back to earth.

(End Flash Back)

"I've been meaning to ask how come Mark's Blue Wolf Powers have black gloves and boots?" Trini asked

"Well they didn't start that way." Kimberly said

(Flash Back)

Later on the Planet Pheados Mark was walking along when he got up to the temple.

"Dulcea." Mark said

Just then Dulcea appeared as a snow owl then transformed back to normal.

"Young Wolf what are you doing here?" Dulcea asked

"I need help. My powers are drained and I'm scared that if I use them again the Dark Wolf will take over." Mark said

"Ah yes I see the pain in your eyes about that. Come there is a special temple." Dulcea said

Mark followed Dulcea. Later at a Temple that represented the Wolf. Dulcea and Mark walked up.

"If you are truly ready to face this then enter this temple." Dulcea said

Mark walked up to the temple and entered it. Dulcea smiled.

"The wolf guardian is about to start his training." Dulcea thought.

Inside the Temple Mark saw two blades stick together in a pedestal.

"What the?" Mark asked

Mark walked up to the altar of the temple and was about to touch the Blades.

"Not so fast weakling." A voice said

Mark turned around and saw the Dark Wolf standing there with the Wolf Lance.

"If you want your Powers back you'll have to fight me for them." The Dark Wolf said

Mark put up his guard. Then the two started fighting each other. But Mark was not faring well and got whacked into the pedestal.

"Ha you are weak and pathetic. No wonder your step father beat you up. No wonder no one wanted to be your friend." Dark Wolf said

"That's not true." Mark said

"Oh it's true." Dark Wolf said

"That's not true." Mark said as he pulled out the Blades from the pedestal and struck Dark Wolf sending him flying.

Mark then jumped up and struck Dark Wolf. He then used the Blade to turn around and strike Dark Wolf again.

"You will never take over my body again. I will never be evil." Mark said

Just then Dark Wolf disappeared and Mark heard clapping.

"What the?" Mark asked

Just then a human in a Blue robe walked out of the wall.

"Who are you?" Mark asked

"I'm Lupine the Wolf Warrior." Lupine said

"What do you want?" Mark asked

"Those Blades you pulled out sensed that you were ready to fight the Darkness in your heart but now young Wolf you must become stronger and evolve your powers." Lupine said

"What?" Mark asked

"See those rings?" Lupine asked

Mark looked and saw two silver rings.

"Yeah." Mark said

"Well what if I told you that those Rings are going to help you become stronger even help you take down the Dark Wolf what would you say?" Lupine asked

"Cool." Mark said

"Thought so. So do you want to become stronger?" Lupine asked

"Let's do it." Mark said

Lupine smiled and walked up to Mark. The two then started training so that Mark could gain his confidence back and also gain control over new powers. Back in the park the five Rangers appeared and then they all got attacked by an energy blur.

"What was that?" Kimberly asked

"That was me." A voice said

The Rangers looked and saw a Black Samurai.

"Oh great." Kimberly said

"Now you Rangers will be defeated due to the fact you can't get up." Dark Samurai said

"He's right it's like I'm stuck." Jason said

"I can't move." Tommy said

"Me neither." Laura said

The Dark Samurai just laughed only to get blasted backwards by something.

"Who did that?" Dark Samurai asked

"I did." A voice said

The other Rangers all looked behind them and saw the Blue Wolf Ranger walk up. But the Blue Ranger looked different. His wrists and the top of his boots had silver rings that have turned his boots and gloves silver and his white lines were now silver as well. In his hand was two blades joined together like a Lance.

"Whoa." The Rangers said

The Blue Wolf Ranger stepped in front of the Rangers.

"If you want to destroy them you'll have to defeat me first." The Blue Ranger said

"Ha you won't be a problem." Dark Samurai said

Dark Samurai then disappeared but the Blue Ranger just but his hand up and blocked the attack. Then the Blue Wolf kicked Dark Samurai to the ground.

"No way." Dark Samurai said

The Blue Wolf Ranger then made his Blades disappear. Then his pressed a button and took off the sliver rings on his wrists which in turn took off the rings on his boots. Just then his gloves, Boots and the lines on his chest all turned black. The Blue Wolf Ranger then disappeared and slammed his foot into Dark Samurai then turned into a Blue energy blur and struck down Dark Samurai sending him flying away from the rangers. The Blue Wolf Ranger then returned to his original spot and the rings of his wrists jumped up into his hands and he reattached the rings to his wrists which caused the rings for his boots to be reattached. Then his boots, gloves and lines on his chest went back to Silver.

"That was amazing." Joey said

"Wolf Blades." The Blue Ranger said

Just then two thick Blades with long handles and the Wolf insignia appeared in the Blue Rangers hands. The Blue Wolf then combined the two blades and started spinning them alternating it to either side of his body and then shooting energy waves at Dark Samurai. Then the Blue Wolf turned into a Bluish Silver energy Wolf and then struck and destroyed Dark Samurai.

"That was awesome." Joey said

"I'll say." Kimberly said

"Way to go." Jason said

(End Flash Back)

"Wow so that's what happened." Zack said

"Yep." Kimberly said

"It sounds like Mark had the hardest job." Trini said

"He did especially against Daralana." Kimberly said

"Who?" Billy asked

"Well." Jason said

(Flash Back)

Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Wolffang stood there and waited. Just then Daralana showed up.

"Hello Daralana." Wolffang said

"Hello Wolffang you here to be destroyed." Daralana said

"No I'm here to stop you." Wolffang said

"Then bring it." Daralana said

The two then started fighting at great speeds. Wolffang was sent to the ground and then blasted into the side of the mountain.

"You're still as weak as ever Wolffang." Daralana said

"You won't win." Wolffang said

"Oh yes I will." Daralana said

Wolffang disappeared and Mark appeared.

"Well it appears Wolffang has lost his strength." Daralana said

"Wolffang?" Mark asked himself.

"Now you're going to pay Mark for what your ancestor did to me." Daralana said

Daralana then blasted Mark but he jumped and morphed into the Blue Wolf Ranger and slammed his Wolf Blade into Daralana sending her flying.

"So you still have some fight good." Daralana said

The two kept fighting Daralana blasted Mark and caused him to power down. Mark then stood up and morphed into the Gold Ranger

"So you can still fight I'm impressed." Daralana said

"Just shut up." Mark said

"Not going to happen." Daralana said

The two then started fighting again. Mark powered down and got then got up and morphed into the Black Storm Turbo Ranger.

"Well it looks like you don't know when to quit." Daralana said

"Just shut up." Mark said

Daralana laughed and then attacked. Mark and Daralana kept fighting until Daralana slammed her foot into Mark's side and sent him flying and caused him to power down and go unconscious.

"Ha soon when you wake up this world will be destroyed. Bye Mark." Daralana said

Daralana then teleported off. At the Coliseum the ten Rangers appeared and so did Daralana and her Dragon Warriors. The Dragon Warriors then attacked the Rangers. The ten Rangers fought against them. But the Dragon Warriors went them backwards.

"We need help." Kimberly said

Just then a Dark Energy Wolf appeared and struck down and destroyed all the Dragon Warriors and then landed in front of the Ten Rangers. The black energy then disappeared and in its place stood a Black Ranger and it had Two Navy Blue Stripes going diagonally down his body from Left shoulder to Right hip. His Gloves and Boots were Crimson with Black lines on the palm and around the top and bottom of the boot. His Ranger suit also had Chest armor like the White Tiger Ranger's except it had the Wolf Power Coin in the centre. And his helmet looked like the head of a Wolf with the visor in its mouth. In his hand was a Black handled sword.

"No way the Black Wolf Ranger." Daralana said

"Got that right Daralana. I'm here to destroy you." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Daralana then attacked. But The Black Wolf Ranger blocked all her attacks with his Sword and then struck and sent Daralana flying. He then threw his Sword at Daralana and turned into a Black beam. Then when he caught up to his sword he turned back to normal and then struck Daralana sending her to the ground. The Black Wolf Ranger then charged at Daralana and then turned back into a Black Energy Wolf and then struck and destroyed Daralana.

(End Flash back)

"Nasty!" Billy said

"Oh yeah." Kimberly said

The teens then walked off. Meanwhile in the Mountains Divatox was going through the ruins of the Power Chamber when all of a sudden the Golden Phoenix Armored Ranger appeared.

"No you can't be alive." Divatox said

"Oh trust me Divatox I'm not the one you should be worried about after all the Rangers aren't here and you have a message coming for you." Logan said before disappearing

Just then a head made of Flames appeared.

"Divatox. Queen of the Pirates you are requested to come to the Cermerian Planet at once." The head said

"Who sent you?" Divatox asked

"Dark Specter." The flame head said

"On our way." Divatox said

The flame head then teleported off.

"I'll be back, Rangers." Divatox said

Divatox and her crew teleported away. Meanwhile back under the now destroyed Power Chamber the Rangers walked up to a door.

"Where are we?" Laura asked

"This is what Mark was working on before he left." Jason said

Tommy then typed in a code and the Doors opened to reveal a bigger version of the Power Chamber along with some other doors.

"What is this place?" Laura asked

"Welcome to the Power Centre." Alpha said

"This is amazing." Joey said

"All this technology comes from Aquitar, Triforia, Eltar and Earth." Alpha said

"Awesome." Billy said

Just then a white beam of light appeared and then a suitcase appeared.

"What the heck?" Joey asked

"Hey look a note." Kimberly said

Jason walked over a picked up the note.

Dear Jason, Joey, Kimberly and Laura these are your new Astro Morphers you will need them to help me save Zordon. I will meet up with you later but right now take these morphers and head to the Black Storm holding bay and you'll find a shuttle waiting for you. Bring Alpha. Signed the Black Space Ranger. Jason read

"Looks like you four are going on another adventure." Billy said

"Looks like it." Kimberly said

Jason opened the suitcase and noticed a name above each morpher. He passed the morphers out to Joey, Laura, Kimberly and picked up the last one.

"How do we activate these things?" Kimberly asked

"The note says on the back to say let's rock it open it up and press 3, 3, 5." Jason said

"Let's do it then." Joey said

"Let's Rock it." Jason said

The four Rangers then opened up their new morphers and pressed 3, 3, 5 and then morphed. Joey morphed into the Blue Space Ranger, Laura morphed into the Pink Space Ranger, Kimberly morphed into the Yellow Space Ranger and Jason morphed into the Red Space Ranger.

"Well you four better get going." Tommy said

"We'll see you guys around." Jason said

"Later guys." Zack said

The four Rangers ran off with Alpha. A bit later the other four teenagers and Justin watched the Shuttle take off into space.

"Good luck guys." Justin said

"You said it Justin." Tommy said

Meanwhile on a cliff Mark watched the shuttle fly off.

"Good luck guys you're going to need it." Mark said before teleporting away.

End of Chase into Space Part2

End of Turbo Rangers Heroes from a Different Dimension next up is Space Rangers Heroes from a Different Dimension.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


End file.
